The New, The Old and The Strange
by LilithDarkness
Summary: Jack's confused at how he managed to miss every spirit in the world for 300 years. The Guardians often disappear to their friends. Now Jack is on the hunt for other spirits and friends of his own.
1. A friend

It has been 5 years since Pitch was defeated and Jack joined the Guardians.

Although no longer alone Jack couldn't help but wonder who else was out there. How had he missed them for 300 years?

He had asked Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy and North. They tended to disappear every now and again and would only reply with the same answer.

"Just visiting a friend."

Who? Who are they friends with? Why won't they introduce them to him?

Because of this Jack now found himself flying, not bothering where he lands. He simply allowed the wind to carry him wherever it wished to take him. Lying on his staff relaxing as the wind carries him, he stares at the clouds.

Suddenly the winds stops and he drops. Quickly he strengthens his grasp in his staff and turns to face the incoming ground. He manages to hold back the scream.

As he drops closer to the ground the wind quickly sweeps under him, slowing his descent but not stopping it.

Jack landed with a bump and a splash. Somehow the wind had manages to drop him in to a stream. Grumbling Jack picked himself up.

"Oh great now I am soaked. Thank you wind."

The wind responded by gently caressing his cheek. Jack couldn't help but smile, the wind was just as mischievous as him when allowed. Looking around Jack found himself in a forest of some kind. Before Jack could take a step a blur hit him in the chest sending backwards back into the stream.

Blinking Jack looked at what had been the blur now sat on his chest. Ice blue eyes met warm brown, a pink nose touched Jack's pale white one. On his chest sat a white rabbit, well almost white, patches of mud clung to its fur. Jack raised a hand and gently stroked the animal's ears.

"Hey there little one, what's the rush?"

The rabbit's ears quickly perked up before jumping off Jack's chest. It hopped a little further away before turning back, looking expectantly at Jack.

"What? Want me to follow you?"

The rabbit's ears perked once again as it turn and hopped once before turning back to Jack. Quickly picking himself up Jack chuckled. He was used to animals interacting with him, they were the only company he had for over 300 years that could see him.

"Ok, ok I'm coming."

As Jack walked closer to the rabbit it hopped off, glancing back occasionally to make sure he was still following. As Jack pushed through the trees and bushes, he began to notice more animals appearing and heading in the same direction.

Soon appeared a small cottage, hidden amongst an outcrop of stone. Jack hesitated for a moment but noticed both the rabbit and the wind encouraging him closer.

"So this is where you were trying to bring me huh wind?"

The wind answered him by ruffling his hair. Another strong gust came pushing Jack closer.

"Ok I get it."

With that the wind died down once again. For a moment Jack watched as the animals entered the cottage, showing no fear. Soon Jack followed.

As he entered he relaxed. The cottage felt like home, yet Jack was sure he had never been here before. As he looked around he noticed the sofas surrounding a fireplace to the right, then to the left he noticed a kitchen with a pot bubbling on the stove. He noticed a couple of doors but followed the animals as they passed through and exited through a door opposite.

The white rabbit continued to watch Jack before also moving towards the door. As Jack passed through the second door he found himself in an opening that could put Bunnymund's warren to shame.

The air was warm but not uncomfortable for Jack, a breeze seemed to twirl around him just in case. Scanning the area Jack spotted a small wood to his right, the center was a large field and to the left was a rocky outcrop. As he walked, Jack noticed how all the animals seemed to settle quickly. There was a wide range of animals, rabbits and deer as well as wolves and bears. None of the animals showed any aggression or fear towards each other but simply minded their own business.

Jack just noticed the large lake before walking into it.

"Woah that was close."

The little rabbit that had been with him continued hopping along. As it hopped along the edge of the lake it came to a couple of rocks that lead into the water. The rabbit hopped from rock to rock until the next hop would mean diving into the water. Jack watched as the rabbit waited.

"What are you waiting for little one?"

The rabbit ignored him and simply sat waiting. Sighing Jack sat down on the grass, he found it was soft. After a few minutes Jack started getting impatient and bored of watching the waterfall that filled the lake. He opened his mouth to speak only for someone else to interrupt him.

"Ah! Sorry Snowy I didn't realise you were here."

Before Jack could turn around to find the voice a figure quickly walked past him. Jack simply stared as the figure quickly moved towards the lake. The voice belonged to a girl no older then himself.

She had brown hair that was tied into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. She wore blue jean and a white vest top. She looked like an average human except her ears and… tail?

Jack stared. Yes the girl had a tail, a rabbit tail. Her ears? Rabbit ears! Jack continued to watch as the girl somehow changed her jeans into a skirt that ended just above her knees and enter the lake.

She quickly approached the white rabbit, Snowy? White ears perked as she got closer. Jack watched as the rabbit jumped at her as soon as she was close enough, knocking them both into the water.

Jack stood to rush over to help but stopped when he heard laughter.

"Haha Snowy. You did that on purpose didn't you? I bet you got dirty again on purpose to right?"

The girl was now sitting in the lake with water just above her elbows, the rabbit snuggling into her chest.

"Ok let's get you clean."

With that the girl held the rabbit in her arms like a parent would a baby and slowly lowered the rabbit into the she rubbed her hands through its fur Jack could hear the rabbit grinding its teeth in pleasure.

A few moment later and the girl stood up and walked out of the water. Placing the rabbit on the ground again. Hands on her hips she spoke once again.

"Now there you go, clean once again. I hope you stay clean this time."

The rabbit simply nudged her leg before hopping towards the door across the field. Laughing she speaks again.

"That rabbit is probably as much of a trouble makers as you are Jack."

He jumped. Did she just talk to him? He turned towards her to find the rabbit ears and tail had disappeared. A smile crossed her face as she closed the distance between them. Jack gasped as he found himself wrapped in a hug.

"Hi Jack. It is so nice to be able to greet you properly after all these years. Come on we are both soaked. Let's get dry and have a long awaited chat."

Suddenly Jack found himself being dragged across the field back towards the cottage. The girl was holding his wrist and her grip told him she wasn't going to let go.

Once inside the cottage she pushed him through a door.

"Go warm up or cool down and get a fresh set of clothes on."

Before Jack could respond she had exited the room. Jack stood there for a few moments as he processed the last few minutes.

She sees him. She knows him. She touched him. She greeted him. She treats him like a friend. She wants to talk to him!

As much as Jack wasn't used to the physical contact he couldn't help feeling comfortable when she hugged him.

Looking around Jack realised he was in a bathroom. It was many shades of light blue. The room made him feel calm once again. Quickly making his way over to the shower Jack prepared himself a luke warm shower. Quickly stripping Jack left his staff against the wall before climbing into the shower.

The slightly warm water rained down on his cool body. Happily Jack began humming as he let the water warm him a little. After a few minutes he climbed out again.

The first thing he noticed was his clothes had gone. As He frantically looked around he grabbed the towel off the shelf. He barely noticed it was light blue, almost white in colour with his name and a snowflake embroider on it.

As he looked around once again he noticed a pile of clothes folded on a chair. Moving closer he recognised then as his trousers and hoodie, but cleaner? Picking up the hoodie Jack unfolded it to find it not as worn down as before. Shrugging, he quickly dried himself off before getting dressed again.

He hadn't been sure what to do with the towel and had left it folded on the chair. Grabbing his staff Jack exited the bathroom. Entering the main room once again Jack looked around for the girl. He soon spotted her in the kitchen.

She was wearing fresh clothes. This time she wore an old fashioned dress. Her shoulders left dare but two sleeves stretched down her arms. The dress seemed to hug to her body as it dropped to the floor, she wore a corset over the top half of her dressed making the curves of her body more noticeable. As she turned Jack noticed a slit in the skirt of her dress that ran from the floor to half way up her thigh. Her brown hair now hung free, reaching half way down her back. Jack admitted the dress looked good on her, it complimented her body well.

Jack cleared his throat so not to scare her. She turned towards him. A smile settled on her lips.

"Hey Jack. I'm glad to see the clothes fit? Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"What do you mean you're glad the clothes fit. There my clothes."

She smiled.

"Of course they are yours. They have been here since you decided to change your look waiting for you. I must say the modern look works well on you. Though as you can tell I prefer the middle ages."

Jack was shocked.

"What do you mean they have been waiting for me?"

She gestured to the other door.

"Well like every other spirit you have a bedroom here. It changes as you do and fills with clothes you are wearing or ever have worn. It is designed to be as comforting and relaxing as possible for you."

It took a few moments for Jack to process what had been said. The girl spoke up once again.

"Here Jack, let's sit down before you faint and have a proper chat. Then I can explain properly and from the beginning."

With that she gently encouraged Jack to walk towards the settees. Sitting down he simple watched as the girl returned to the kitchen before coming back with two glasses. She sat on the sofa opposite.

"Here Ice cream smoothie. Vanilla. I hope you like it."

Jack reached for the glass and took a sip through the straw. A cold sweetness flowed onto his tongue and down his throat. A smile soon crept across his face. He only stopped drinking when the straw started sucking in air. Jack looked down into the glass to see the drink finished.

He couldn't stop a whimper of disappointment. Laughter soon filled his ears, looking up he found the girl trying her best to hold in her laughter but failing miserably. After a few seconds she stopped laughing long enough to form a sentence.

"Don't worry I can make more. Would you like another glass now?"

Jack quickly nodded his head. She smiled and giggled again as she took his glass and entered the kitchen. Minutes later she came out with another glass. Jack gladly accepted the second glass and took another sip.

"Right shall we begin our chat?"

Jack nodded straw still in his mouth.

She smiled.

"Ok let's start with the basics. I'm Kellina the spirit of care. I provide care for all fauna of the world. The care I provide ranges from meeting the basic needs such as hunger, warmth etc. to the wellbeing of the animal. I play, cuddle and provide company for those that need it. That includes animals, humans and spirits alike."

Jack, who had been sitting quietly decided to speak up then.

"If your care includes keeping spirits company how came I never saw you for the 300 years I was alone?"

Jack watched as Kellina's smile dropped.

"I am so sorry about that. It wasn't my fault I tried everything to be by your side. But Manny wouldn't let me near you often."

Jack jumped at that.

"Wait did you just say Manny stopped you from getting near me?"

She folded her arms over her chest and seemed to pout.

"Yeah. The only time I managed to get close enough to interact with you, I had to be an animal."

"An animal?"

She shrugged.

"Yeah don't you remember the birds that occasionally flew next to you or the squirrels that used to sleep with you when you slept in the trees?"

"Wait! That was YOU?"

"Yeah do you know how annoying it is not being able to speak to someone knowing they need to talk to a person? Every time I tried to get close to you in human form Manny would force me to change into an animal."

Jack stared at Kellina. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You tried to be there for me? You tried to get rid of my loneliness?"

With that Kellina crossed over to the sofa Jack was sat on. She wrapped her arms around the winter spirit.

"Yeah Jack. I tried to be close to you. I tried to remove you loneliness."

Jack clung to her as he cried even more. Once he started to calm down again Kellina whispered a few words into his ear.

"Promise me you won't EVER repeat Easter of 1968."

"You saw that?"

Kellina nodded into Jack's shoulder. Tears started to fall again. Hugging her tighter Jack cried until he fell asleep.


	2. Fun

Jack blinked a few times as he woke up. As he sat up he found himself in a bedroom.

The walls were painted a light blue and appeared to have snowflakes drifting down. He had a large window with a ledge, wide enough for him to sit in if he wished, that looked over Kellina's little paradise.

Looking around the room Jack noticed the wardrobe in the corner. It was a darker shade of blue but still seemed to keep the room bright and cheery. Looking down Jack found himself in the center of King size bed. The sheets matched the walls being light blue and a snowflake pattern.

Quickly climbing out of the bed Jack noticed he was no longer wearing his hoodie or trousers. Instead he was now wearing a white vest top and brown shorts. Looking around the room again Jack noticed a chair against the wall with his missing clothing folded on.

Next to the chair, against the wall, stood his staff. Looking at the staff then looking back to his hand Jack realised how safe and comfortable he felt here. For the first time he hadn't panicked when his staff wasn't within easy each. Shaking his head, Jack made his way over to the chair and started getting changed.

Before leaving the bedroom Jack decided to take a quick glance out of the window. Looking through the glass Jack and full view of the fields, wood and lake. Animals happily ran between the different terrains, some were sleeping whist others looked to be foraging.

Jack grabbed his staff and exited through the door. As he closed it behind him he noticed his name and a cluster of snowflakes decorated it. Smiling Jack headed down the small corridor, past two other doors and through another door. Jack decide it was best not to read the names on the other doors, just in case whomever was inside took offense.

Quick glance around Jack found himself back in the main kitchen and lounge area of the cottage. Music from the kitchen quickly told Jack where he could find his host. Trying to stop a smile that could match a cheshire cat from forming, Jack happily walked over to bid her good morning.

As he entered he quickly spotted her standing by one of the counters, singing along to a song. Today she seemed to have decided on a more modern look again. Black leggings and blue jean shorts with a black 'puffy' top. Once again her shoulders are bare but with short sleeves that reach her elbows. The thin material resting on her chest and staying loose before being pulled in by elastic around her waist and elbows.

"Morning Kellina!"

Jack couldn't stop a small chuckle as Kellina jumps and twists towards him. After she recovers from the shock a small playful smile brightens her face.

"Morning Jack. Can I assume your bedroom was ok? You seem to be very happy today."

Jack simply smiles back. He knew his eyes were twinkling and he knew she could see it. Kellina simply smiles back before turning around again. Jack decided to find another conversation starter.

"So what's the plan for today?"

Kellina answered without turning around again.

"Well that depends on you."

"Me?"

"Yep. What would YOU like to do today Jack?"

As she asked the question Kellina turned back towards Jack with two plates in hand.

"Fruit salad. I hope you don't mind."

Jack smiled. He quickly picked up a fork, stabbed a piece of melon and popped it into his mouth. Chewing and swallowing Jack replied.

"Don't worry about. Animals right?"

Kellina nods, having a mouthful of fruit.

"Yeah thought so. I'm also a veggie. I can't eat the only ones who kept me company for 300 years."

Jack quickly flashed a smile which was returned.

"Hmmm, so what to do today? What do I feel like doing?"

Jack sat for a few moments thinking and eating. Although neither of them needed to eat it was nice to have time to be with others without jobs, duties or other things getting in the way. Also Jack liked to remember how food taste sometimes.

"How about some winter fun?"

Jack's ice blue eyes sparkle. Kellina couldn't stop the smile from claiming her lips the spark in her amber eyes almost putting Jack's to shame. Almost.

"I wouldn't have accepted any other answer Jack Frost _Winter_ Spirit Guardian of _Fun_."

Jack gave a small laugh as he turned back to eating. Soon the two spirits had finished and the spirit of care took both plates and quickly cleaned up. Jack continued to sit playing with a few snowflakes between his fingers. Once Kellina was finished Jack jumped up and the two headed towards the sanctuary.

Once outside Kellina turned to Jack once again.

"So what kind of winter fun do you think we should start with?"

Jack pretended to think for a moment.

"How about ice skating?"

Kellina nodded.

"Sure let's go."

Jack seemed confused.

"Go? Go where?"

Kellina laughed.

"To the lake of course. Where else would we go?"

"Wait! You're going to let me freeze the lake just so we can ice skate?"

"Well yeah. That's the idea."

A smile spread over Jacks face.

"Seriously?"

Kellina turned back towards a now floating Jack, hands on her hips.

"Yes Jack seriously! Now let's go before we become statues. Last one there is an ice sculpture."

With that Kellina turned and began running towards the lake.

"Hey! That's not fair! You didn't give me proper warning."

Jack soon followed using the North wind to carry him instead of running. Soon he was flying next to the spirit.

"Is that all you got Kellina?"

Jack couldn't help but tease. For the first time there was someone who wanted to have fun with him. HIS sort of fun. He had found his first friend.

Jack watched as Kellina shot a smile right back at him before she morphed. Jack slowed as he watched her change. Ears popped up on the top of head, a tail sprouted at the end of her spine. Her face elongated and her legs shortened until she fell forward running on all fours. It took seconds before Jack was looking at a brown wolf instead of a girl.

Jack caught a glint in the amber eyes before the wolf pushed forward with a sudden burst of speed. Reacting as quickly as possible Jack pulled his arms to his sides also propelling himself forward. Soon the two spirits were neck and neck.

Jack's laughter filled the air as the two reached the lake. Both just managed to stop before crashing into the lake. The winter spirit quickly dropped to the floor with laughter. Kellina, still not having changed from her wolf form, howled before joining Jack on the ground panting.

Jack watched once again as Kellina changed back to her human form. Like before the transformation only took seconds.

"So Jack. I'm guessing you're the ice sculpture then."

"Ha! I do believe that would be in fact you. You were a whole 2 seconds behind me and you know it."

Kellina lightly smacked Jack's shoulder.

"There was no way I was 2 seconds behind you. YOU were the one behind ME."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"NUH UH!"

"UH HUH!"

"…"

"…"

Catching themselves the two spirits burst into laughter once again. Kellina was the first to sit up.

"So are you going to freeze the lake or not? Or don't you want to ice skate anymore? To tired?"

Jack could hear the challenge in her voice. He quickly jumped onto his feet.

"Me, tired never! Just you wait the lake will be frozen in seconds."

With that Jack quickly walked over to the lake. Once he got to the water's edge he kept walking. With each step more of the water's surface froze. It really did take second for the lake to freeze over.

Kellina had also stood up simply clapped her hands.

"Very good Jack. You truly are a master of your element."

Jack simply walked back towards Kellina and held his hand out.

"Yeah, yeah. Now are you coming or not?"

With a smile Kellina took Jack's hand and walked onto the ice. Jack decided to use the opportunity to push and pull Kellina across the ice. The spirit of care couldn't hold back a squeak of surprise. That did nothing but widen the grin that had captured Jack's face.

After a few minutes a small shadow glided over the ice and began circling. Kellina was the first to notice.

"Wait, wait."

Jack paused for a moment confused. Seconds after Jack released Kellina's hands a pair of ice skates landed. Kellina grinned and quickly started putting them on. Jack on the other hand looked up to see and eagle flying above them before heading back towards the rocky outcrop.

"What just happened?"

Kellina stood up once again.

"Oh nothing much. On our way here I realised unlike a certain winter spirit I might need ice skates. The eagle simply offered to fetch a pair for me which I am grateful for. Although it meant I couldn't run at full speed whilst telling him were he would find them."

"Wait are you telling me whilst we raced you talked to an eagle. Not only that but you weren't even running at full speed?"

Kellina simply shrugged.

"Yeah."

Jack sent a quick scowl before replacing it with a smile once again.

"Fine! But, you have to race me back to the cottage later at full speed. No slowing down for anything."

Kellina smiled accepting the challenge.

"Fine. Now shall we skate."

With that she took of across the ice. Jack was shocked. No longer was Kellina struggling or looking like she had never stepped on the ice before. Now she looked like a professional ice skater, as much at home on the ice as she was on the land.

Jack smiled. Well wasn't she just full of surprises.

Jack soon started to ice skate next to her, coping her movements.

"So, can I ask a question?"

Kellina giggled.

"Of course. Though you did just ask one."

"Ha ha very funny, my names Bugs Bunny."

"What and here a thought it was Jack Frost."

The two spirits swapped grins again.

"No seriously. How long may I stay here with you?"

Kellina stopped skating suddenly. Jack skated a few feet away before returning to her side.

"Now why would you ask that?"

Jack looked down.

"Well you see. I was hoping I could stay for another night."

Looking up Jack saw Kellina smiling.

"Of course you can stay another night Jack. In all honesty you can stay as long as you like."

"REALLY! I can?"

"Of course you can."

Jack looked down once again.

"What if I said I wanted to stay here permanently?"

Kellina placed two fingers on Jack's chin to make him look up.

"That is perfectly fine Jack. Besides there is another spirit who lives here permanently."

"Another spirit."

"Yep though he prefers the past sanctuary over this one."

"Other sanctuary?"

"Yeah, but I will tell you about it later. We need to head back to the cottage."

"How come?"

"We have company. Besides you wanted to meet other spirits right? Let's go."

Once again Kellina dashes off, becoming a wolf as she reaches the edge of the water. Jack soon follows being carried by the wind. Laughter fills the air.

* * *

Hey guys. Thank you for reading.

If you want to listen to the song Kellina was listening to look up 'Nightcore Running with the wolves'

I was wondering would you guys like there to be a romance between Kellina and Jack or for them just to stay as friends?

Also are there any spirits you would like Jack to interact with? If so who are they, what are they the spirit of?


	3. Meeting the First

As the two spirits arrived back at the cottage Kellina transformed back into her human form. A grin playing on her lips. Jack landed next to her. She quickly remover her ice skate.

"So whose here?"

Kellina laughed.

"Some old friends. They have a bit of a bad reputation and are feared but they are loyal and good friends."

Jack was intrigued. He followed the spirit of care as she entered the cottage. Once inside Jack had just enough time to register a red haired female and blond male before Kellina was lost in a hug.

After a few minutes Kellina tapped their shoulders.

"Hey guys, glad to see you too but, I would prefer for us to sit down whilst we talk. Besides I need to introduce you to someone."

With that the other spirits released Kellina and moved to the settee. As they sat down Jack was able to observe them.

The red head female was wearing a sleeveless black dress. It had a corset top and the skirt only came half way down her thighs. Her skin easily match his own in colour. Her lips were rose red, she kept them slightly open and Jack easily spotted a pair of fangs gently resting on her bottom lip. Her eyes where a piercing violet, nothing like Toothiana's soft violet. Her red hair, wavy, easily reached the bottom of her back. A snake tattoo was wrapped around the top of her left arm.

Next to her sat the blond male. He wore only black leather trousers. His chest bare and angel wings protruding from his shoulders. He wore a small smirk on his lips and his eyes were black, seemingly sucking Jack into them. His blond hair long like the females but only reaching half way down his back. On his chest was a pentagram tattoo, where his heart should be.

Kellina's voice brought Jack's attention back to her.

"Jack this is Lucifer and Lilith."

Jack nodded his head towards them. The couple sent smiles back. The female, Lilith, spoke first.

"So this is Jack Frost hmm?"

Here voice was soft and gentle, it made Jack want to get closer to her. A quick pinch from Kellina removed the thought as quickly as it appeared. With that she stood up and walked over to him. She circled him a few times before stopping in front of him. Jack started to think she was stalking him as her movements made no sound and the look in her eyes was of a predator not of a friend.

"Lilith dear, please stop scaring the poor boy."

With that Lilith sent another smile Jack's way, flashing two long delicate fangs before returning to the males, Lucifer's, side.

Lucifer spoke up once again.

"Really dear do you have to test everyone?"

Lilith let out a simple, quiet giggle. It sounded like soft music to Jack, once again he found he wanted to be closer to her. Kellina pinched him once again.

Jack couldn't help but shoot her a confused look. The spirit of care sighed.

"You have to be careful Jack. Lilith is the first vampire, she is as old as Christianity. She can lure anyone she wishes and make them her prey."

With the last sentence Kellina shot a glare towards the redhead, whom simply giggled again.

"I was just testing to see if it worked against him. I wouldn't really try him. He is winter. Feeding off him would do nothing but freeze me from the inside."

Jack flinches. The trio either ignore it or didn't spot it as Lilith continues to speak.

"That reminds me. How long are you going to stay in that young body? You know you taste best when you're a little more mature."

Kellina laughs.

"As demanding as always I see."

With that Kellina morphs once again. Jack watches as Kellina ages before his eyes. She ages roughly 5-10 years. Her clothes seem to change shape with the body filling them. If she looked good before now she looked amazing.

"Better?"

Lilith purrs and she speaks.

"Perfect dear."

Before Lilith could say any more Lucifer speaks up once again.

"Shall we talk and get to know each other before you start? I am sure Jack has many questions he wishes to ask."

With that Kellina and Jack make their way to the sofa opposite Lilith and Lucifer. Lucifer talks first, after a few moments of silence.

"So Jack, I'm Lucifer. I'm also known as Satan and the Devil. I rule Hell after I fell from Heaven. Though technically I jumped. This here is my wife Lilith."

"Hi Jack. Like Kellina said I am the first vampire. I was cursed to drink blood when I refused to do as I was told. At one point people blamed me for the sudden death of any child that didn't live for a year. As the years went on some began using my image as a symbol, to signify a women's independence from men. Now people tend to forget I ever existed especially now they don't teach you about Gods angels."

Jack looked at the two for a moment before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Lucifer sat forward.

"So is there anything you want to ask?"

Jack sat for a moment, thinking.

"Why haven't I seen you over the last 300 years?"

Lilith giggles.

"That's simple. We don't go anywhere."

At Jack's confused face Lucifer explains.

"Well you see, besides coming to visit Kellina every month we don't leave our home. We have no duties seen as most have forgotten us or don't believe in us. I make the occasional appearance but most who call me end up doing dark deeds. We just spend our time enjoy ourselves and each other's company."

"You visit Kellina every month?"

"Yeah Kellina and Hiccup."

"Who's Hiccup?"

Lilith's laughter filled the air.

"You didn't tell him about Hiccup? That's naughty of you Kellina. You bad bad girl."

Kellina stands up.

"That's it she needs sorting. Come on Lilith we shall leave the men to talk."

Kellina walks over to Lilith and offers her hand. The red head accepts the hand before standing.

"So are you calling Hiccup or not?"

"Fine!"

With that Kellina shuts her eyes. After a few seconds she opens them again.

"Toothless is bringing him up now."

Jack is still sat on the sofa confused.

"Who is Hiccup and Toothless?"

Kellina quickly answers.

"Well you remember I said another spirit lives here permanently?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're about to meet him, and his best friend."

A few moments of silence lingered before the door opened. Jack spun to see who was entering. A yelp was the only warning before a black blur seemed to fall? Through the door.

Laughter filled the room Jack looked to see Lucifer, Lilith and Kellina giggling but it was the fourth voice that caught his attention. The voice was light but defiantly male. Looking closer at the black blur Jack noticed a flash of brown hair and a green top.

As the black blur stopped moving Jack realised it was in fact a black dragon, it seemed to be curled around something. Suddenly a hand popped up from the center of the creature. A muffled voice could be heard.

"A little help please."

Jack quickly walked over, grabbed the hand and pulled. It was surprisingly easy to lift the male spirit from the dragon. Jack's breath caught in his throat when his ice blue eyes met forest green eyes. Jack froze. The small spirit jumped down off the dragon and smiled, showing a few crooked teeth but was summed up to 'cute'.

"Thanks. Toothless keeps trying to protect me from everything. Who may I ask are you?"

Jack blinked. His attention focused on the green eyes and brown hair with a hint of red in both. The eyes looked like they had captured a forest fire inside both beautiful and dangerous. The spirit was wearing a long sleeved green top which covered the top of his trousers. Over the green top he wore a leather harness? And over that a fur vest. He quickly released the brunet's hand. After clearing his throat, Jack answered.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost. You're Hiccup, right?"

The brunet continued to smile.

"Yeah I'm Hiccup. So you're another seasonal. It's nice to meet another."

Jack was slightly confused.

"Seasonal?"

"Yeah you a winter spirit right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm an autumn spirit. There are also spring and summer spirits."

Jack was shocked for a second.

"Oh."

Jack couldn't think of what else to say. Hiccup chuckled.

"You really haven't met anyone in your 300 years. Well never mind, now you have met us and I am sure you will meet more."

Hiccup turned to the others. Kellina decided to speak up.

"You're right Hiccup. He will meet more spirits, many more in fact, since he is staying here."

Jack stiffened, he wasn't sure how Hiccup would take the news. All his worries where quickly swept away when Hiccup smiled.

"REALLY! That's great!"

Lilith's patience finally ran out.

"Kellina… Are you finished yet? I waited like asked but you know what happens…"

Jack shivers at Lilith's sentence. She seemed to leave it incomplete for effect. Kellina simply smiled and started walking towards the door that lead towards the bedrooms.

"Of course Lilith. Are you coming or not?"

Soon the two females left the room. Hiccup decided to settle on the floor with Toothless curled around him. Jack was the first to speak up.

"So… Kellina has the ability to change her appearance?"

Lucifer laughed and Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah. She can change her image to what makes a person the most comfortable. She is the perfect imaginary friend any child could ask for."

Jack looked towards Lucifer as he spoke.

"Imaginary friend?"

Hiccup chose to answer the question.

"Mmhmm. She is the spirit of care. What's the best way to care for a child? Become their friend. With adults unable to see her she become their imaginary friend. Changing her appearance to their desires. She has ended up looking silly on quite a few occasions."

The two males laughed a little as Jack watched them. Deciding to change the subject Jack focused on Hiccup.

"So you care for the past sanctuary?"

Hiccup perked up a little, his eyes seemed to have an extra spark behind them.

"Yeah I spend most my time down there."

Jack smiled.

"So what sort of animals do you care for down there?"

"Well the past sanctuary or lost sanctuary is filled with just that animals from the past or lost to word due to extinction. There are a few species down there that are simply hiding from the modern world."

This time it was Jack's eyes that sparked.

"What kind of animals?"

"Oh you know. Dinosaurs, sabretooth tigers, mammoths, dragons, unicorns…"

The two talked for a few more minutes before the door opened and Lilith walked back into the room. Jack noticed her eyes had softened and her skin had gained a bit more colour to it, even if it still looked perfect. Lucifer and Hiccup sat up a little straighter.

"Is it near?"

Jack was confused by the question but stayed quiet so Lilith could answer it. She simply nodded her head.

"We had better prepare then."

With that the tree spirits started moving. Jack was left confused.

"What's happening?"

The silence followed after Jack's question filled him with dread.


	4. Quirks

"What's happening?"

Jack voice rang through the cottage. Lilith, Lucifer and Hiccup were discussing something amongst themselves. Before Jack could get closer or hear what they were saying the three nodded and split.

Lilith headed back through the door she had exited just moments ago. Lucifer flew out of the back door towards the sanctuary.

Jack stood frozen to the spot trying to work out what was happening. Hiccup quickly walked over Jack, so he tried again.

"What's happening?"

Hiccup gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry it isn't as bad as your probably thinking. Like everyone else Kellina has her 'quirks'."

Jack couldn't stop himself from interrupting.

"Quirks?"

Hiccup sighs.

"Yeah. Kellina is the spirit of care, the daughter of Mother Earth. She is one of the oldest spirits around. I believe the only one older then her are Mother Earth and Man in Moon.

When the world was created Mother Earth came into existence. After millions of years and a lot of hard work Earth soon evolved life. With the spark of life Mother Earth cared for them helping them evolve and making sure all their needs were met.

Soon life bloomed all over Earth, both flora and fauna. Mother Earth preferred caring for the flora more than the fauna and brought Kellina into existence.

To begin with Kellina was no more then another essences. She had the ability to change into any animal so she could get close to them and an instinct to care for them. But like all creatures Kellina also had the instinct to kill. She controls natural selection or the survival of the fittest.

It wasn't until humans began to evolve both physically and mentally, that she viewed killing differently and developed the ability to control her instinct to kill. But humans also kill so now she suppresses it."

Both Hiccup and Jack glance at the door that leads to the bedrooms.

"Suppresses it?"

"Yeah like most spirits she has needs. Take Lilith for example. Yeah I know she isn't technically a spirit but she is another immortal, a vampire. Vampires need to feed off blood to survive. Lilith doesn't like it but it is her need. Kellina supplies the blood for her.

Lucifer is another example he is the devil. He doesn't mean to and he never started that way but every now and then he needs to be destructive. People have believed him to be evil and bad for so long it has become a need for him to cause destruction. Kellina helps him with that also.

No matter how much either of them try to stop or ignore the need eventually it will catch up with them.

Now we help her like she helps us."

Jack turns to look and Hiccup.

"So what exactly is going to happen? I am guess whatever she has been suppressing is about to be released but…"

Hiccup chuckled a little, his forest fire eyes going slightly darker.

"We will take her to the waste lands. There she will transform into many of the most powerful hunters since life began on Earth. Our job is to give her something to hunt."

Jack looked at Hiccup, shock clearly expressed on his face.

"You mean we are bait?"

Hiccup simply nodded. Jack just stared at the autumn spirit, but before he could say anything else Lilith walked back into the room cradling an unconscious Kellina in her arms. She turned to the season spirits. She shared a look with Hiccup before they both nodded before turning her gaze towards Jack.

Jack stared into her now light violet eyes. He felt the urge to nod his head, which he did. This received a small smile from her before she started towards the sanctuary door.

Jack and Hiccup followed behind the two females. Once through the door Hiccup jumped on to Toothless's back and took to the air. Jack summoned the wind and followed.

Once in the air Jack looked down to see Lilith slowly build up to a run before she disappears. Only a blur and a couple of leaves floating behind showing where she had been.

"Wow!"

Hiccup chuckled.

"Yep, vampires have plenty of time to practice running and build muscle. Come on let's follow to the waste lands."

With that Hiccup and Toothless surge forward leaving Jack behind to simple watch them. With a quick shake of his head, Jack also pushes himself forward until he was matching Hiccup.

"So what's the waste lands like?"

"Exactly as it sounds. Void of all life."

The spirits fall silent as they fly.

The sanctuary stretch further then Jack realised as they continue to fly. Soon though the woods, fields and mountains faded into nothing a barren expanse of dirt. There was no signs of life, even birds didn't fly overhead.

In the distance Jack could see Lilith and Lucifer waiting. Kellina was lying on the ground, still unconscious. Hiccup, Toothless and Jack landed near them. The couple nodded greetings seasonal spirits.

"You better get ready."

After saying those words Lucifer is engulfed in flames. Soon after the flames died down again. In place of the blond angel now stood a creature that could only be known as a devil.

The creature stood at least two heads taller then North. Its skin was a dark blood red, two horns had grown from the creature's forehead. Red wings stretched either side of the creatures body, both twice the size of the angel wings they've replaced. A red tail made itself known as it swished by the creature's feet, it was think and the base and thinned, it ended with an arrow head. Around the creatures feet flames danced, never going out but never growing either.

Jack felt his eyes widen at the sight, Hiccup noticed this and let out a small chuckle.

"I take it this surprised you?"

Jack nodded, his voice deciding not to work at the moment.

"Well this is Lucifer's other form. Every spirit had one, well at least every spirit I know has one."

Jack finally found his voice again.

"So you have a second form?"

"Yep, you do too probably you just haven't discovered it yet."

"C-can you show me?"

Hiccup chuckled again.

"Sure. I change when dealing with Kellina anyway."

With that Hiccup was also engulfed in flames. This time though unlike Lucifer, Hiccup didn't go through any physical changes. He looked the same but flames danced along his figure.

Behind him Toothless began to glow. The black dragon's ridges then ran form the top of his head to the end of his tail began to glow bright blue. The dragon opened its mouth only for Jack to see blue flames flicker out of the sides.

"So… This is your other form?"

Hiccup opened his eyes, which he had apparently shut.

"Yeah not very impressive after Lucifer's display I know, but this is my elemental form."

Jack looked shocked once again.

"Elemental form?"

Hiccup rubbed his arm and looked towards the ground, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I sort of died in a forest fire. Know I have the ability to control the element of fire."

Jack couldn't help but stare at the autumn spirit.

"You died to become what you are?"

Hiccup nodded once again.

"Yeah I think it is the same for all the seasonal spirits. Though I don't believe the summer spirit can control an element. If she can she keeps it well hidden. Maybe you should try an elemental form."

Jack held his breath. Hiccup had just given him a lot of information which he still needed to process. The ideas that there are other seasonal spirits peeks his interest but so does trying for an elemental form.

Being something he might need immediately trying to become elemental won over asking more questions. Jack closed his eyes but he wasn't sure what he was doing. Suddenly Hiccups' voice could be heard.

"Focus on you powers. You have the ability to control ice focus on that. Your body will change naturally."

Jack did as he was told. He focused on his ability to control ice. He could feel it, it started in his chest, a freezing sensation where his lungs where, it slowly spread through his body. Jack could just about hear people gasping whilst his senses where engulfed by the sensation. Soon the freezing stopped and faded away.

As Jack opened his eyes he was met by a smirk that Hiccup didn't bother hiding, Turning he saw Lucifer and Lilith both staring at him.

Lilith had apparently also changed as she now looked half snake. Where her legs had been now was replaced by a black snake tail, had it got fin on the end Jack may have mistaken her for a mermaid. Hiccup's voice made him turn back to the autumn spirit.

"Wow Jack. That is one amazing elemental form."

Jack looked down at himself to find his skin almost see through, it was now apparently made of ice. He no longer wore a hoodie and brown trousers but a suit made out of clouded ice with a long cape, white in appearance. The only thing Jack couldn't see was his hear but from the way it felt against his forehead he made a safe bet that it was now made of icicles.

Before any more could be said Kellina stirred.

She opened her eyes with a moan. This caused all but Jack to get into defensive positions. Kellina then slowly raised herself into a standing position, the sounds that could be heard changed between moans and growls. Once stood she seemed to freeze, she didn't move for almost 5 minutes before Jack made to move closer to her. Hiccup quickly gripped his arm.

"Usually this happens every month and is linked to the full moon. This time she has been holding out for 6 months, be prepared this may be the longest battle you have ever fought in. Don't worry if you land a lethal blow, it will simple knock her unconscious if she hasn't got the strength to keep fighting. This battle will only end when she falls unconscious once again, until then hit her with everything you have."

Before Jack could reply or argue Kellina started to transform. She rapidly grew bigger, her skin turned to scales and wings ripped through the skin on her back, causing her to form a scream missed with a roar.

As she grew bigger Jack heard Hiccup gasp before he began gritting his teeth.

"Of course she will start at the biggest and slowly get smaller."

"You know this creature."

Hiccup nodded his face showing no emotion.

"Yes. This creature is known as the Red Death. I killed it when I was alive. It is by far the biggest of all the predators I have cared for in the lost sanctuary.

Having defeated it once this form is mine to deal with."

With that Hiccup Jumped on Toothless back engulfing both of them is fire before taking to the skies. Jack couldn't do anything but watch as Kellina completed her transformation only for Hiccup and Toothless to strike her with a plasma blast to the side of her head.

In her rage Kellina spread her wings and took to the sky after the pair of autumn spirits, Hiccup quickly shot upwards. Jack noticed black clouds had appeared in the skies above them, Toothless and Hiccup disappeared into them. Kellina followed behind them and the other lost all sight of them.

The only sign they were still above them was the flashes of blue from Toothless and red/orange from Hiccup. A few moments later Hiccup and Toothless where diving back towards the ground only to be follows by the Red Death. The giant dragon opened its mouth and Jack watched as green gas built up before Toothless and Hiccup turned, both firing and igniting the gas.

Jack watched as Kellina crashed to the ground, unable to stop herself after the damage done to her wings, and explode into flames, after having the gas in her mouth ignite.

Jack couldn't stop the scream that left his throat. In front of him was nothing but a plain of flames that was once his friend. Jack found him staring into the flames, it took him I few second to realise why. Soon after a Shadow formed before exiting the flames. This time instead of a giant dragon another large reptile stood in its place.

Hiccup landed near the trio.

"Tyrannosaurus rex. Careful in its time it was the one of the largest and most successful killers, only raptors beat it but they were much smaller and worked on groups so chances of her turning into one of them is unlikely."

With that the pair took off once again. Lucifer quickly followed them into the sky. Lilith turned towards Jack next.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to, but if you do make sure to keep an eye on her at all times. Also don't worry about harming her, she is so old and powerful now nothing could destroy her."

With that Lilith also joined the others in making their way towards Kellina. Jack stood frozen for a moment whilst he gathered his thoughts. After a few second he joined in attacking Kellina.

Jack fought with the others as Kellina changed forms.

The battle continued for what felt like hours. Jack looked around to see the others panting and holding each other up. Lilith and Lucifer leaning on each other, just as Hiccup was being held up by Toothless.

Kellina charged at them in her newest form. A wolf.

First she aimed for Lilith and Lucifer who quickly fell from exhaustion, she then moved to Hiccup and Toothless before focusing on Jack. They all feel as exhaustion stopped them from protecting themselves.

Jack just managed to stay conscious long enough to see Kellina changed one final time, back into a human. Darkness claimed him but not before he felt relief. Kellina was ok and he had helped her.

* * *

 **If you wish to read Hiccup's death in detail please read the first two chapters of 'A Strange Existence' my first fan fiction.**

 **I am still looking for a partner for Jack and any possible spirits you wish for him to meet whilst he stays at Kellina's.**

 **Thank you for reading I can't wait for your thoughts of the story or your suggestions on who should appear in this story.**


	5. Family

When Jack woke up he once again found himself in a bedroom. This time though he managed to recognise it as his own.

Once again he found himself in the large king size bed, he also found he was wearing similar clothing to last time. Instead of his hoodie and trousers, he was wearing a vest and shorts. The vest once again was white but this time instead of brown shorts they were light blue.

Jack quickly got dressed, grabbing his staff that was resting next to the chair, and exited the room. He had remembered what had happened the day before and wanted to double check everyone was ok.

Looking up and down the hall Jack found two more doors had been added.

 _Must be Lilith's and Lucifer's._

Jack turned down the hall and through the door into the main section of the cottage. Once again music told Jack someone was in the kitchen.

"Morning"

Jack spoke as he entered, finding Hiccup inside instead of Kellina. The brunet simply looked over his shoulder throwing a quick smile Jack's way before turning back to what he was doing.

"Morning Jack. How was your night?"

Jack chuckled.

"I don't know. I don't remember much. We were fighting Kellina, you and the others collapsed and before I blacked out I watched her turn human again. After that the next thing I'm waking up on my bed."

This time it was Hiccup who chuckled.

"Yeah, same. It will be a mystery to all until the spirit in question shows herself. But for now I can only think that after she changed back to human form she somehow managed to get all four of us back here. She mostly likely collapsed soon after."

Jack nodded at the explanation, Hiccup continued to speak.

"You can go see her if you want."

Jack froze at the offer.

"Can I really?"

"Sure but be quiet and careful."

Jack nodded before heading back towards the bedrooms. Entering the corridor Jack allowed himself to read the names on the doors. Luckily Jack found the first door was Kellina's and had different animal footprints surrounding it.

Quietly knocking the door Jack waited to see if she would answer. When no reply came Jack gently pushed the door open.

Jack froze to the spot as he looked around the room. Kellina's bedroom was like nothing he had ever seen.

The room seemed to be its only little sanctuary. The floor was covered in soft grass and flowers, the walls were hidden behind trees that seemed to have weaved themselves together. Jack spotted birds' nests scattered amongst the branches, all in easy reach, many having either eggs or chicks inside.

As Jack walked into the room he heard the door gently shut behind him. Turning quickly Jack found the door was set in the largest tree trunk. Slowly making his way further into the room Jack noticed there where holes in the ground and piles of dirt scattered around the edges. Getting closer to one of the holes Jack could make out whines and yips telling him there where most likely baby animals inside.

As Jack continued to walk he noticed a difference in the back wall. The trees stopped and seemed to form an arch. Through the arch Jack caught a glimpse of a cave. Walking to the entrance Jack looked inside. He froze.

Inside lay Kellina, or what Jack believed to be Kellina. A large brown wolf lay in the cave, it's back pressed against the walls with the tip of its tail touching its nose.

Jack tore his eyes away from the wolf long enough to notice small bundles nestled close to the creature's stomach. Entering the cave Jack took a closer look at the bundles. He was surprised to see the young of different species sleeping together.

There was kittens, puppies, bear cubs, wolf pups, tiger, lions and cheetah cubs as well as fawns, lambs, calves and foals.

Jack stood in amazement at the odd group.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Jack jumped, turning towards the voice so fast he almost fell over. Behind him stood the blond angel.

"Y-yeah."

Jack's voice came out a little shaky, he took a couple of deep breaths to slow his rapid heart rate.

Lucifer simply chuckled.

"But this is what she does. She care for all and requires nothing in return."

"H-how does she manage to care for every living creature? How can she be there for everyone all the time?"

Lucifer shakes his head.

"I don't know how she did it in the beginning but now she has help."

"Help?"

Lucifer nods before gesturing his head towards the door. Jack takes the hint and starts to leave the room, first though he looks behind him to see Kellina had moved slightly in her sleep and was now tucked tightly around the young, who seemed to settle into a calmer slumber.

The pair quickly made their way back to the door and exited. Once the door shut behind them Jack spoke up.

"You mentioned she has help?"

Lucifer smiled.

"I did. Let's go for a walk as we talk."

Lucifer gestured to the door that lead back to the center of the cottage before heading through. Jack followed quietly behind. As Jack followed he quickly realised they had entered the sanctuary.

Jack felt calm and peaceful in the sanctuary.

He felt safe.

He felt like he was home.

Jack jumped once again when Lucifer began to speak.

"You see these animals surrounding us?"

Jack nodded. As he let his eyes wonder around he could easily spot at least 20 individual animals.

"Well would you believe me if I told you they are either Kellina's children or descendants of her children?"

Jack turned to the male, confusion evident on his face. Lucifer chuckled at Jack's reaction.

"Yeah. Kellina has many children. Although she is a spirit she is also a living being. She is one with all the animals of the world, is it really a surprise that she also feels the need to mate?"

Jack broke eye contact to stare at the ground for a few moments to think.

 _Kellina is the spirit of care._

 _She is one of the oldest spirits to walk the earth._

 _She is connected to all living creatures including humans and other spirits._

 _She can transform into anything including that of a child's imagination._

 _She goes crazy at least once a month with the urge to kill._

 _Is it really a surprise she feels the urge to mate like other animals?_

 _No, it is natural for animals to reproduce so a spirit linked so closely to them would understandably, naturally do so also._

Jack looked up as he felt a pressure on his shoulders. Meeting Lucifer's black eyes Jack noticed a smile on his lips.

"You understand."

Jack nodded even though he knew it was a statement not a question.

"So all these animals are family to Kellina then?"

Lucifer's smile widened as he released Jack's shoulder and looked around. He nodded his head.

"Yes. They go out and care for their own but never holds any negative emotions to those of other species. They understand the way of nature and understand that death is needed to make way for new life. Eventually they will also die but not before bringing their own gift to the world."

"Their own gift?"

"The gift of life, the next generation."

As the words hung in the air Jack noticed a horse galloping across the field. It stopped briefly and looked behind it, following its gaze Jack spotted a pair of foals catching up.

Once together Jack watched as the adult nuzzled both of the foals, who returned the gesture. The small family then lay down on the grass enjoying each other's company.

A question crawled its way from the back of Jack's mind.

"So if all these help the animals of the world what does Kellina do exactly?"

Lucifer simply smiled at the young spirit before speaking, his eyes fixed on the mare and her foals.

"Kellina cares for everything living. She can't help herself, it is who she is and what she does. With all the help she has gained over her life time she tends to specialise is caring for orphans, spirits and special cases."

"Special cases?"

That peaked Jack's interest though he wasn't sure why.

Lucifer nodded as the smile fell from his lips.

"Special cases. Unfortunately that included your sister."

Jack jumped at that and couldn't stop the urgency that his next words where dripping in.

"My sister! Why was my sister a special case?"

Lucifer stay quiet for a few minutes whilst Jack's silently pleaded blue eyes stared at him. The angel released a sigh before speaking again.

"Yes your sister. After you fell through the ice your sister fell into a state of deep depression. She stopped eating, drinking, talking to people. She tended to stare of into space when not crying. The few moment of sleep that claimed her usually ended with her waking up crying and calling your name. She seemed to have lost all will to live."

Tears streamed down Jack's cheeks. Unknown emotions filled him. They grew like a snowstorm inside him, he felt like he was going to burst. Just before it became unbearable Lucifer spoke.

"That was until Kellina showed up."

Jack calmed a little at those words. Tears still flowing form Jack's eyes and sobs caught in his throat.

"W-what did Kellina do? What did she do f-for my s-s- Emily?"

"She did what she was meant to do. She cared. After a couple of months Kellina realised she wasn't getting any better so decided to step up.

At first it was hard for her get little Emily to notice her but once she did Emily quickly recovered. Kellina sat with Emily every day, the two talked. Emily told her what happened to you and released her emotions. Kellina sat there listening, hugging when needed. She sat next to Emily when she slept keeping the nightmares away.

After a couple of days Kellina persuaded her to play a few games. With every day the end of winter grew closer and everyday Emily grew happier."

Lucifer paused giving Jack, who was still crying though he had calmed a little, a few moments. Jack nodded a signal for Lucifer to continue.

"By the end of winter Emily was back to her usual self. But with the end of winter Kellina also had to leave. Emily cried at that but Kellina calmed her heart. I believe the words she spoke were…"

"Although I may be leaving does not mean I am gone. I will always be with you. Listen to your heart and you will always find those you love and care for.

Just remember, never look back in sadness but in joy for the time you had with them. Never look forward in fear but in wonder and hope at what life can become."

The two male spirits had spun as a voice interrupted what was being said. Behind them stood Kellina, tears running down her cheeks.

"I made sure to visit her every winter especially on that day. As she grew older I watched as she fell in love and started a family of her own. Her oldest was a little boy which she named Jack.

I watched as she lived her life always remembering what she lost but never getting upset. She wore a smile in her face every day and showed everyone around her how to have fun and make the most of every day.

The last time I visited her was the day she died. She was surrounded by family, her husband, two beautiful children and their other halves and 4 grandchildren.

It was also the day I told her who I truly was and of you Jack. I told her about my powers, my purpose, your rebirth, your powers, what you did, how you looked."

Tears where falling fast from both spirits. Jack reached for Kellina who opened her arms accepting Jack. His head resting on her shoulder before nestling into her neck. Kellina tightened her grip as they both gasped for air between sobs. Closing her eyes Kellina takes a shaky breath before continuing.

"I told her how you where coping with your new life, how I was trying to help you.

She made me promise you know. She made me promise that I would always be by your side, that I would never leave you alone for any longer than necessary. I was to keep a smile on your face and show you the joy that the future could bring, show you that past pains can disappear without forgetting."

Kellina gave a shaky laugh and Jack felt her arms tighten around him even more.

"And I failed. I broke my promise to her. You lost your smile, the spark of joy and life in your eyes. I couldn't show you the joy of what was to come, I couldn't heal your pain from the past. I couldn't even be by your side to care for you properly.

I'm sorry Jack, I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me."

Jack stood there with tears falling, nestled against the spirit of cares neck, arms around her waist. Kellina stood a little taller then him in her current form, so he stood on tiptoes and placed his lips near her ear.

"I forgive you Kellina. Don't worry you didn't break your promise. I am happy now."

With that Jack pulled away slightly, ice blue eyes meeting warm amber, before letting them slowly close as he presses his cool lips to hers…

* * *

 **Hiccup is listening to 'Where no one goes'. Just so you know.**

 **Please feel free to share your opinion with me about my story and if there are any changes you'd like to see.**


	6. Brother?

Lucifer stood apart of the two spirits, a smile playing on his lips.

 _It's about time they both deserve happiness._

Without saying a word he returned to the cottage. Placing a small kiss on Lilith's lips, the couple silently slipped through the door leaving the sanctuary behind. One bedroom door faded into nothing…

* * *

After a few second Jack pulled back from Kellina, ending the kiss. He slowly opened his eyes, he wasn't sure how Kellina was going to react.

After opening his eyes it took Jack a few seconds to realise Kellina now stood slightly smaller then him. She now looked the same as when he first met her. She was wearing another dress today.

It left her shoulders dare like usual, the sleeves reached to her wrists. The top was corseted and the skirt fell to the floor. Once again there was a slit reaching up towards her thigh. It was a deep blue in colour. Her hair was in a high ponytail but still covered the top of her back.

Amber eyes met his ice blue, there was a spark inside them that Jack couldn't name. He noticed Kellina's cheeks seemed to have gained a light coating of red and her lips stayed slightly apart, with the corners turned up.

To Jack she looked nothing less than perfect. But something was wrong.

The tears they had both been shedding had stopped. Now they stared at each other. Jack's mind began to spin.

 _I kissed her! I-I actually kissed her!_

 _But something doesn't feel right._

 _I love her. After hearing what she did for my sister, what she has done for me allowed me to recognise how a felt. I love her I know a do but… The kiss didn't feel right._

 _Why?_

A small chuckle broke through Jack thoughts. Kellina placed her hand on his cheek cupping it.

"It's because you love me as a sister not as a love interest. Don't worry about the kiss it will be our secret."

Kellina gave Jack a quick wink and stuck her tongue out at him. Jack stood there for a few moments letting what she had said to process. After a few moment he nodded, what she had said made sense to him.

The two spirits swapped smiles for a moment before realising their surroundings had gotten darker. Kellina smiled.

"Seems we have another guest."

Before Jack could utter a sound another voice spoke from behind them.

"Hello there my dear"

The voice sent a shiver down Jack's spine. He knew the voice and was sure he would never forget it.

Both spirits turned towards the voice. Both had the name of the owner on the tip of their tongues.

"Pitch!"

Jack spat the name, automatically dropping into a fighting stance with his staff in front of him ready to strike.

Kellina spoke the name before, to Jack's surprise, running towards the Nightmare King.

Pitch managed to brace himself just in time as the spirit of care jumped at him wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Pitch! Your back!"

Jack watched as Pitch wrapped his arms gently around Kellina resting his forehead on her shoulder, slightly nuzzling into her neck.

"Of course. I always come back. You should know this by now."

Kellina's laughter filled the air.

"Yeah I know. Doesn't stop me from being happy to see you."

The two spirits released each other. Jack was surprised to see Pitch smiling! Not smirking or a twisted smile that gave the impression he was planning something or knew something others didn't. It was a simple plain smile of happiness. So happy it almost glowed.

Jack stood staring at the two spirits in front of him, slightly unsure what to do. This is when Pitch decided to turn and face the winter spirit.

"Hello there Jack. I see you found Kellina after all these years. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine."

Pitch chuckled at Jack's voice. It was clear to see the young guardian wasn't sure how to deal with the situation and was still a little tense.

"Don't worry Jack. I'm not going to attack you, you can relax. I am simply here to see my sister."

Jack relaxed then perked.

"You have a sister?"

"Of course that is why I said I am visiting her."

Jack took a small step towards the dark spirit.

"And who would your sister be?"

Kellina took a step forward.

"That would be me."

Jack is stunned, his eyes flickering between the two.

Kellina spoke up first.

"Brother I think we might need to sit Jack down and prepare refreshments before we tell him the whole story."

Pitch nods.

"I agree sister."

Before Jack could speak or move Pitch walks towards him and easily sweeps him up and bridal carries him back to the cottage. Kellina follows behind carrying Jack's staff, which he had dropped at some point.

Jack didn't fight or complain. He knew he should it was only normal to fight and complain when your enemy is too near you or in this case carrying you. So why wasn't he?

As the trio moved walked Jack noticed this wasn't the Pitch he was used to. There was no nightmares, fearlings or darkness. Yes the shadows seem to get darker but Jack figured that was simply a side effect to Pitch like Jack causing blizzards when upset.

Pitch wasn't giving off any sense of evilness he had when they were fighting 5 years ago. No dark sand swirling around them. In fact Jack started to think Pitch had no negative emotions towards him at all.

Looking up Jack studied Pitch's face. It was the same as before but the smile on his lips was peaceful, natural and genuinely happy. After a few moments of staring Pitch's eyes met Jack's.

Jack gasped. It was then that Jack realised Pitch's eyes where no longer the piercing yellow they had been before. They no longer gave the impression of a predator hunting, or a monster that stared at you from the shadows.

Now they were a light grey if not silver in colour. They made Jack feel calm and safe. In a strange way they reminded him of Kellina's amber eyes.

 _Maybe they are siblings after all._

Quicker then Jack realised they had reached the cottage again. Pitch gently placed Jack on the couch and Kellina rested his staff next to him.

Pitch then sat down on the sofa opposite as Kellina disappeared in to the kitchen. Jack noticed there was no sign of Hiccup or Toothless.

A few moment later Kellina entered again, this time carrying a tray of drinks. Jack was still shocked at how quickly she prepared them.

Two teacups and a teapot was set on the table in front of Pitch and a glass and straw was set down in front of Jack.

"A pot of spiced tea and one glass of vanilla ice cream smoothie."

Both males spoke at the same time.

"Thanks"

A quick glance at each other and the pair then swap a smile before laughter fills the air. Kellina looks between them, a smile pulls at her own lips.

"Well I'm going to see if Hiccup wishes to join us."

With that Kellina quickly leave the room with her tray and the final mug/glass? Jack wasn't sure either way it was huge.

"So Jack. How did you find this place and what are your plans?"

Jack looks back towards Pitch. The King of Nightmares sat relaxed on the sofa holding a cup of tea. Silver eyes on Jack watching him but not in a way that feels threatening. He gets a feeling Pitch is simply observing Jack in case of any sudden movements.

Jack took a deep breath and relaxed his body. Grabbing the glass in front of him, Jack leaned back into the sofa.

"Well finding this place was thanks to the north wind. She dropped me a short walk away from the door. Then again it is also thanks to a white rabbit that enjoys getting dirty who lead me to the door."

Pitch laughed.

"Ah you mean Snowy. That rabbit always has a way of getting into both into trouble and dirty even if he is locked in a white room with nothing inside. A lot like you actually."

Jack relaxed some more.

"Yeah. I seem to have that talent of getting into trouble when there is no possible way for me to do so. But I can honestly say I don't usually that dirty unless you know it involves Bunny's dye river."

Jack throws his normal smirk towards Pitch who smirks back.

"Yes I do know. So how long you thinking of hanging around?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I'm actually thinking of not leaving."

Pitch's eyes widened.

"Oh? I thought North made you your own room at his for you to live with him. Isn't that what you wanted? You know to have a family, a place to call your own, a place to return to and feel like you belong there?"

Jack took another sip of his drink. He spoke in a quiet voice.

"Yeah."

Pitch placed his cup down and leaned forward resting is elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"So what's changed?"

Jack found himself staring at the floor.

"Well I don't know. North as you said prepared a bedroom for me so that I could use it when I wished. He designed it really well, sits me perfectly in fact.

All the Guardians talk to me and don't seem to have a problem with me, even Bunny if you can believe it. Yes me and Bunnymund have our arguments but they are never serious, just us messing about…"

"But…"

Jack sighed.

"But, I don't know it just doesn't feel right. I sit in my bedroom and I can't seem to sleep. I toss at night or wake up at any sound of movement.

I enjoy talking with the others. We have really interesting conversations. It's nice that I have other to speak with now. Someone who talks back. But…

Sometimes I feel like they only talk to me because they feel like need to more than they want. Like it is a job or chore to talk to me. They always seem to be holding themselves back, like they don't trust me.

It makes me feel like I can't be myself. Like I have to hide behind my pranks, laughter and smile. I don't want to burden them you know."

Pitch sighed.

"Yeah Jack I know. But you understand that sometimes you need to open up a little yourself for others to open up to you, right?"

Jack nods but uncertainty can easily be seen in his eyes.

"So tell me Jack why do you want to stay here? What about this place makes you want to stay?

I mean just last yesterday you had to deal with Kellina going into rage mode."

Jack laughs at that a little.

"Yeah and that was a surprise I can tell you. You ask what makes me want to stay here but I can't answer you."

Pitch leans a little closer.

"Oh?"

Jack finds himself leaning forward also.

"Yeah. I don't know. This place just makes me feel so calm and safe. Even with Kellina going crazy."

The two spirits swap smirks before they both relax back into the settees. At that moment Kellina walked through a door.

"So I take it you are both being civil to each other."

Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I have no reason not to be. I tested the guardians 5 years ago and they proved themselves by defeating me. Do you believe I would hold a grudge against them for completing a training exercise?"

Kellina giggled a little. She joined Pitch on the sofa.

"Of course not brother. I just know how you have the ability to rile people up without meaning to that's all."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Wait! You're saying the attack 5 years ago was a simple training exercise?"

Both spirits nodded.

"Well you had better start explaining."


	7. The Truth

Jack found himself staring at the two spirits in front of him. Apparently the life or death match that had occurred 5 years ago, causing Jack to become a Guardian, was nothing but a training exercise.

Kellina and Pitch swapped a quick look before they took a deep breath each. Kellina decided to start.

"Well Jack you know I am the spirit of care and nature's selection right?"

Jack nodded it had been explained to him.

"Well you see Pitch maybe the spirit of fear but originally he was the fight or flight reflex or survival instinct. Like Mother Nature came into existence as life first began on earth, Pitch came into existence when fear was first felt.

Fear is a primal emotion. Everything needs fear to survive. It's what keeps animals, humans and spirits alike from charging head first towards danger. It's what keeps them wary, alert and cautious. For some it makes them run away, self-preservation, others it makes them step forward to protect, to be brave.

A person cannot be brave without fear. Defeating fear is one of the hardest battles anyone can face. Defeating one's fears is what makes them strong, what makes them brave, what makes them heroes.

Or in your case what makes them Guardians."

Kellina goes quiet allowing time for Jack to think and process. After a few moments of silence Pitch leaned forward and began speaking.

"I have no need for believers like you and the other Guardians. I have no real desire to give children nightmares or take the world back to the dark ages. I simply do as needed to keep the world balanced and protected.

You see Jack if a Guardian can defeat the fear inside of them then they can defeat nearly anything. That's what I do. I test the Guardians, keep them on their toes. I make sure they don't get over confident or lazy. Either could lead to disaster.

I show them ways that can cause them harm, things they may not think that can be used against them. Things they don't even see as weaknesses."

Jack looked towards Pitch.

"What about Sandman's death? You killed him!"

"Ah that."

Pitch leaned back into the sofa.

"Well you see Sandy was never dead. He was simply sleeping."

Confusion swept through Jack's eyes.

"Sleeping?"

"Yes sleeping or hibernating. It can happen to any spirit. It just takes the right sort of spark to awaken them again. I do believe Jamie provided the first spark which was quickly followed by the others."

A soft smile sat on Pitch's lips.

"Jamie Bennet. Belief has always been strong in that family. Even back when you were alive Jack. Though I do believe the family got a major boost during that generation."

Pitch looked towards Kellina. She seemed to go slightly red in the face, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Care to explain Kellina?"

Jack watched the two spirits interact. Kellina looked up once again at Pitch before looking towards Jack.

"Well… You know your sister married right Jack?"

Jack nodded.

"Yes you told me just before Pitch arrived."

"Yeah. Well when she died her name was Emily Bennet. Jamie and Sophie Bennet are her descendants. Their part of your family Jack."

Jack didn't move, he didn't think he could after that bit of information. Although his body was still his mind buzzed. Emotions and thoughts came in waves so quickly Jack couldn't recognise half of them before the next hit him.

"So Jamie and Sophie are my relatives?"

Kellina nodded.

"So why are you acting like it's your fault?"

Kellina's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Because it sort of is."

Jack kept staring at the spirit of care.

"What do you mean?"

Kellina took a deep breath and Pitch held her hand. Looking up towards Jack once again Kellina began to explain.

"Well as I was helping you sister we talked about different things. One of those things as she grew up included a boy she had grown close to I believed she liked."

Jack slowly moved closer to the edge of the sofa.

"I may have encouraged her. Then over the years I supported her as they got married and had children. Don't get me wrong they still had their arguments and disagreements but I was there for her to talk to. Luckily James Bennet could also see me so he wasn't surprised like others when Emily talked to me. Their belief got passed onto their children but instead of the belief weakening it grew stronger.

Usually the belief passed on by a Bennet is halved as their partners don't usually have the same belief level. But Emily… Her belief level was just as high as James's if not higher so this got passed onto their children, making them strong believers. Yes the belief dwindled through the generations but because of Emily the belief that would have ended generations ago is still running strong through Jamie's and Sophie's blood.

How else do you think Jamie could have come to the conclusion of Jack Frost from a snow bunny?"

Jack sat stunned for a moment.

"So you're telling me Emily's belief is linked to how Jamie was able to see me?"

Kellina nodded. A small, shy smile flashed on her lips.

"Before I told her on her death bed, who do you think came up with the myth of Jack Frost?

A boy who loves winter. He can control the wind, snow and ice. He is mischievous and loves to play tricks on people. He is a master at making snowballs and can persuade anyone to join in a snowball fight. He is strong, brave and compassionate. He will protect others with everything he has. He makes sure everyone laughs and has fun, even in the face of danger and fear."

Kellina and Jack's eyes locked.

"Who does that remind you of?"

Jack's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find words. Eventually he gave up and in a sigh he whispered one simple word.

"Me"

The three spirits sat in silence. Kellina stood up without a sound and quickly collected the used cups and walked into the kitchen.

Jack took a deep breath before releasing it. Looking up he quickly glanced towards Pitch.

"So you're telling me you test the Guardians ever few hundred years to make sure they are ready for any possible battles?"

Pitch nodded.

"So… What lead you to attacking the Guardians in the first place? I heard the reason the Guardians where created was to stop the Dark Ages you started."

Pitch laughed. Jack flinched, this was not a happy laugh he had heard a few minutes, or was it hours now, before. This laugh reminded Jack of the battle five years before. This laugh was bitter, full of negative emotion. When Pitch's eyes met Jack's he noticed they were yellow once again.

"Well you see Jack Manny always has a way of twisting things for his own benefit. You probably know that Manny is the oldest of us spirits. Unfortunately a couple of thousand years ago he found he could control certain spirits. And he did so, without thought or mercy towards the spirit he was controlling."

"Where you one of them?"

Pitch jumped at Jack's question but nodded.

"Yes I was one of them."

"Can he still control you now?"

Pitch shook his head.

"No, not anymore. You see I managed to break his control over me. I trained my will to be strong enough to stop him from controlling me. But it took time, I had to build up my will slowly so that he didn't realise what I was doing. During that time I had unfortunately created the Dark Age.

I had to wait for the night of a new moon when the moons light didn't touch the earth. On nights like that Manny's powers are at their weakest. I used this to my advantage and freed myself from his control. I then had roughly half a month to gather the rest of my will so when Manny came back to full power with the full moon he couldn't take control once again."

Jack's mind clicked at what the next stage of the story was.

"That's when Manny started gathering the Guardians isn't it?"

Pitch nodded once again.

"Yes. With me free from his control and many other spirits trying to do the same he began to panic. He liked being in control. To him this is all a simple game. We are the pieces and he is the game master.

He did what every leader does when threatened. He gathered who he believed to be the strongest spirits to be his champions. They would become his weapon. They would attack any spirit they thought to be a threat. They became the guardians."

Pitch was facing the ground and seemed to Jack that he wasn't going to look up for anything. Suddenly a thought came to Jack.

"Are there any spirits still under Manny's control? Any spirits that haven't managed to break away? You said other spirits where trying, so did some fail? Or are they still fighting?"

Pitch raised his head and his eyes met Jack's. They were now silver once again and Jack could see them glistening with tears.

"Kellina."

Jack's eyes widened.

"What?"

Pitch's head fell forward once again.

"Kellina is the last spirit under Manny's control. Kellina is the only one Manny has kept control of, the only one he refuses to release."

"Why?"

Jack noticed tears falling from Pitch. The Spirit of Fears voice was quiet and broken.

"Because of me."

Jack sat in silence hoping Pitch would explain. After a few moments his patience was rewarded.

"I was Manny's favourite to control. I could strike fear into everyone and everything. I could make everything cower without trying. Shadows and darkness reached out to me. They sought protection from the light at a purpose. Other spirits feared me and ran away, hiding. No-one got close to me. I was lonely I tried reaching out to others but all attempts failed. Manny liked it. It gave him more control.

Then one day though I met Kellina.

I was bringing fear to a herd of herbivores that had just become prey to a pack of predators and there she was. She was stood on the other side of the hunting grounds. She was wearing furs. One wrapped around her chest and the other around her hips and thighs.

As I watched her I noticed both the pack and the herd had gained a couple of extra members. I could tell these new animals were waiting for a signal. I waited, my fear was already spread where it was needed. Then I saw her nod and the predators began to attack, the herd also reacted and started running away. Both groups lead by the new comers.

The two groups continued their dance of life, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. She stood there watching the animals like she was waiting for something. I couldn't help wondering what she waiting for, but that was when she moved.

She took off running towards them, her brown hair flowing behind her. She ran faster than a thought possible but then she changed. She changed into one of the predators and quickly took down the prey that had been chosen by the pack.

I walked closer to the scene. I found the pack quickly but to my surprise none of them where eating their kill. Instead I found Kellina once again in human form kneeling next to the kill. She was singing a strange song and at the end she ran her hand over the animals face closing its eyes.

Once she finished singing she stood up and walked away. As she walked away the extra members of the pack joined her whilst the others began to eat. As she walked further away the other animals from the herd also joined her and to my surprise walked alongside the predators without any hint of fear.

It took me a while to realise she was walking towards me, usually others walk or run in the other direction. Imagine my surprise when not only did she stop in front of me but even spoke to me.

 _'Thanks for the help. It's not usually that easy to get the prey to flee. Your Pitch right?'_

She really surprised me. No-one had thanked me for the fear I brought before. All I could do was nod and stare at her. She laughed at my reaction.

After that we spoke a little and she found out about me being lonely. She was the one who purposed we should stick together and that's what we did. When I wasn't being taken other places by Manny I was by Kellina's side bringing fear to which ever hunting ground we found ourselves in.

Eventually I called her sister. She jumped at first but quickly smiled and called me brother. I don't believe we can be any closer."

Jack was quiet the entire time as he listen to Pitch. Now he spoke up and asked the one question that hadn't been answered.

"So how is it your fault that Manny is controlling her? Hasn't he been controlling her since he discovered he could? Like with you?"

Pitch shook his head.

"No. He had no use to control the spirit of care. Not until I freed myself anyway."

"What happened?"

Pitch stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Once I freed myself Manny tried everything to get my under his control again. Luckily I was strong enough to stay free. Manny then decided to change his tactic. Kellina was the only being I had grown close to so Manny decided to take control of her to hurt me. At the next full moon Manny took control of Kellina. That was the first night Kellina lost control and went on a killing rampage. It's all my fault."


	8. Difference

"Come on slow poke. I know you can go faster."

"Don't you worry soon enough I will be in the lead and you'll be begging me to slow down."

"Ha! What an unlikely story."

Jack sat in a tree, his back to the trunk and one foot dangling, watching Pitch and Kellina racing across the field. Pitch was riding one of his nightmares whilst Kellina had called a brown mare with four black socks, mane and tail. Under the tree Jack was sitting in lay a pure white stallion that Kellina had also called in case Jack decided to join in.

Jack couldn't stop the smirk from showing as he watched Kellina race across the field closely followed by Pitch. Pitch had a smile that could easily match, if not beat, a child's on Christmas day with the best gift just opened. Pitch and Kellina's laughter filled the air around Jack, almost making it hard for him to think seriously, as he forced himself not to join in. At least not yet.

Jack kept thinking about the conversation he had just had with Pitch before Kellina had purposed this activity.

 _"Once I freed myself Manny tried everything to get my under his control again. Luckily I was strong enough to stay free. Manny then decided to change his tactic. Kellina was the only being I had grown close to so Manny decided to take control of her to hurt me. At the next full moon Manny took control of Kellina. That was the first night Kellina lost control and went on a killing rampage. It's all my fault."_

 _Tears fell openly as Pitch faced Jack once again. Jack found himself leaning forward and placing a hand on Pitch's knee to try and comfort him._

 _"It's not your fault Pitch. You just wanted your freedom. You didn't know Manny would go after Kellina. It's not your fault."_

 _Only Pitch's gently sobbing shattered the silence that tried to fill the room. After a few moment a question popped into Jack's thoughts._

 _"Any way can't Kellina just do as you did? Build up her will and stop him from controlling her?"_

 _A soft chuckle replaced the sobs. Jack barely heard the whisper that followed._

 _"Oh Jack if only it where that simple and easy. If it was she would have been freed years if not decades ago."_

 _"Why? Why isn't it that easy?"_

 _When Pitch raised his head once again Jack noticed his silver eyes had gone dull. As if the spark of life inside of him had been put out._

 _"Because Kellina is different. She wasn't born like most spirits. She was created. Just like my nightmares or Toothiana's baby teeth. She is nothing but Mother Nature's creation."_

 _Jack looked stunned._

 _"Mother Nature? What does that mean exactly?"_

 _Pitch gave a soft smile but to Jack it looked twisted._

 _"Mother Nature, Mother Earth same spirit. It means just like my nightmares and the baby teeth, she has a personality and to a certain degree a free will. Unfortunately though she is tied to Mother Nature. She will never be 100% free. If Mother Nature was ever to call her and give her a command Kellina would have to follow it. Even if she didn't want to._

 _Sure like you saw my nightmares do, Kellina could rebel and refuse. But then as I did, all it takes is enough force and the creation can do nothing to fight their creator. In some cases if enough force is applied the creation can lose their personality and become nothing more than a puppet or a doll…"_

 _"But if Mother Nature created Kellina and not Manny. How come Kellina can't break free? Also what about me? Technically Manny created me when he made me into an immortal and a guardian."_

 _Pitch took a deep breath and released it soon after._

 _"Well you see Jack, to answer your second question, you where mortal. You had a life before becoming a spirit, all Manny did was adjust it slightly to change you from being mortal to immortal. Your powers are simply linked to the time and place in which you were changed. A simple side effect of changing, most see it as an advantage."_

 _Jack nodded when Pitch paused for a moment._

 _"But with Kellina she had no physical form before she became the spirit of care. She was nothing before she became what she is. Nothing about her is safe and untouchable. Her basic information can be changed whilst yours and mine can't."_

 _"Basic information?"_

 _"Well Manny changed you from mortal to immortal. But he couldn't change the fact you're male and roughly 16 years old. He changed your hair and eye colour but he can't change your height or build. Although he took them he couldn't change your memories, past event that made you you, your personality._

 _That is your basic information. It's the parts of you that are locked away from others. Things that cannot be changed. The strength to protect that is your will. Most have a very strong will even if it is only sub consciously._

 _Kellina doesn't have that strength, she never has. Because she was created, not born, everything about her can be changed by Mother Nature. Nothing is locked away, nothing is safe. Kellina doesn't have that subconscious strength to protect any part of herself and I doubt she ever will."_

 _Silence filled the room around the two male spirits as they stared at the floor. Jack looked towards the spirit of fear once again when the sound of low chuckling reached his ears._

 _"And do you know what annoys me the most about all this?"_

 _Jack could barely raise his voice past a gust of air._

 _"What?"_

 _Pitch's chuckling grew slightly louder._

 _"The fact that had Mother Nature just waited a little longer. Maybe a couple of hundred years, I couldn't see her having to wait any more than a thousand years. Kellina probably would have been born just the same as me. She would have come into existence naturally and all this would have and could have been avoided."_

 _Jack listened once again as Pitch's chuckles changed back into sobs._

 _"If Mother Nature had just waited…"_

Jack couldn't stop a tear from forming and falling from the corner of his eye as he remembered the pain and anger if Pitch's voice at that last sentence. He continued to watch the pair as he continued to replay the conversation.

 _Jack waited patiently for Pitch to calm down once again before beginning his questions._

 _"Do the Guardians know about this? Does Mother Nature know?"_

 _Pitch sat back on the sofa taking a sip of tea before nursing the cup in both hands._

 _"Of course the Guardians don't know! Manny has them wrapped around his chubby little fingers even if they don't know it themselves."_

 _"And Mother Nature?"_

 _"Ha! Mother Nature care for anything beyond her garden of pretty, delicate flowers? Think again. She couldn't be bothered to care for the animals so she created Kellina. She couldn't be bothered to care of the seasons so had Manny create spirits to do it instead. That's one of the reasons your here Jack as a spirit. You where the last one, THE winter SPIRIT not sprite, spirit. Because Mother Nature once again couldn't be bothered to do what she was born to do. Oh she cares but only for the few species of flora she has chosen to raise in her special secret garden. Everything else she couldn't care less about."_

 _Jack was shocked into silence. He simply sat there staring at Pitch, he had never seen the spirit so emotional before. Suddenly something clicked and before he could stop himself Pitch had locked onto to his statement._

 _"You love her."_

 _Pitch simply smiled._

 _"Of course I love her. She's my sister."_

 _Jack waved his hand as if to wipe away what Pitch had just said._

 _"No… Kellina isn't your sister and you don't love her as a sibling anyway."_

 _"Oh!"_

 _Pitch leaned forward still nursing his forgotten teacup between his hands._

 _"And what makes you say that with such confidence, Frost?"_

 _Jack took a deep breath._

 _"Well no spirits are truly related, unless of course they were when mortal. So technically Kellina is only your sister by choice. YOUR choice to be exact as you were the first to call Kellina sister."_

 _Jack pointed a finger towards Pitch when the dark spirit seemed to try and but in._

 _"You said it yourself. You called her sister before she called you brother. From that I can sort of guess that the scene sort of played out as you realising how you feel, you decided to tell Kellina but chickened out and decided to pretend you loved her in a different way. Not lying to yourself or her but not telling the truth either."_

 _The glare Jack received from Pitch was all the confirmation he needed._

Jack continued to smile at the pair as the continued to race across the field. As if sensing what was about to happen next the white stallion stood up, just in time for Jack to drop onto its back. Once Jack was comfortable the stallion began to gallop quickly catching up to the other two and passing them.

Jack laughed as he waved and called back.

"What's the matter you two? I though you wanted to race?"

Kellina was the first to retort.

"Oh how dare you! You can't just join half way through a race."

Jack simply shouted back.

"Yeah well I just did."

"Well then you need to go faster than that to win."

Jack jumped as he looked up only to see Pitch gliding through the air on his nightmare.

"He's right you know."

Jack jumped once again as he turned to his right only to see Kellina riding next to him.

"H-how did you two do that?"

Both Pitch and Kellina laughed.

"Well Jack you see we have centuries of practice behind us compared to you. Now what was it you said? I thought you wanted to race? Well Jack here is your race, do keep up."

With that Kellina's mare suddenly put on a burst of speed and Pitch's nightmare followed quickly after her.

"Hey!"

With that Jack's stallion took off after the others.

The trio continued to race until all three horses refused to move from exhaustion. Kellina quickly jumped off the back of her mare. Slowly she ran her hand down the horse's body starting at the neck and finishing at the tail.

"Thank you."

The mare then turned around and found some shade before lying down. Pitch did the same to the nightmare which then joined the mare in the shade. Jack then copied the action and the stallion joined the other two.

"So what do we do now?"

Kellina smiled.

"Well I got to go back to the cottage for a moment. So you guys are free to do whatever you want."

With that Kellina turns around to leave. Jack quickly jumps up.

"Wait where is Hiccup?"

Kellina simply calls over her shoulder as she continues towards the cottage.

"He has gone back down to the past sanctuary. He says it is because he only has a month until autumn, so he wants everything sorted before he leaves."

"Oh ok."

"Back in a minute."

Kellina soon disappears from sight, leaving Jack and Pitch sat on the grass together in silence. Pitch lay back and closed his eyes, Jack on the other hand started fidgeting.

Pitch sighs before opening one eye and looking at Jack.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Well you see I have a question but I'm not sure if I should ask."

Pitch closed his eye again.

"Just ask Jack."

Jack takes a deep breath.

"Ok. Um… Why don't you tell the Guardians about Manny?"

"Well Jack the main reason I don't tell is that every time one of them sees me they attack. Besides they still believe what Manny told them so are constantly worried about the children that believe in them. Especially after my last attack."

"Meaning?"

Pitch sighs again.

"No spirit needs believers to survive. Manny just came up with that belief to keep his Guardians under control and to give them a reason to protect. Unfortunately the Guardians have been relying on the belief of children for so long that when enough children stop believing they lose their strength. If every child was to stop believing the Guardians would simply sleep into hibernation until, just like Sandy, a spark awakens them once again.

Why do you think you're not crawling around on the floor from lack of strength when you have so few believers? You are used to surviving on your own strength. Don't lose or forget that, it may be the only thing that keeps you fighting when the others fade."

"Why don't you tell this fact to the Guardians?"

"Simple. The world needs the Guardians and I'd hate for them to stop protecting just because they find out they don't need children's belief."

Before anymore could be said Kellina came back into view. Jack quickly stood up and ran over to her.

"Hey Kellina. What you got there?"

A bundle was nestled in her arms.

"Well you see Jack this is a gift for Pitch."


	9. Companions

**Sorry for the late update had a small writer block close to the end of this chapter. Hopefully the ending is still ok. Thanks for being patient. Enjoy...**

* * *

Jack leaned in to get a closer look at the bundle nestled in Kellina's arms.

"What is it?"

Kellina giggled.

"Well you will have to wait and see. Don't worry I got something for you too Jack."

Jack noticed a mischievous glint in Kellina's eyes so stood back as he watched her slowly got closer to Pitch. It surprised him how Kellina was able to step without making a sound.

As Kellina got closer she took the bundle in her arms and slowly held it above Pitch's stomach. Kneeling, Kellina held the bundle was left a few centimetres above Pitch. Throwing a grin towards Jack Kellina released the bundle.

Although the bundle didn't have far to drop, it landed with enough force that Jack could hear all the air leaving Pitch's lungs. Quickly sitting up Pitch's eyes automatically locked on to Kellina.

"WHAT WAS…"

Pitch stopped mid shout when he felt something against his hand. Looking down all Pitch saw was a small black nose against his grey hand. Jack could be heard snickering as he tried to stop himself laughing.

"What is this?"

Kellina giggled again.

"Well if you unwrap it you would find out wouldn't you."

Pitch sighed.

"Fine but this better not attack me like some of the others you've forced on me."

"It won't I promise. Besides I took them back, this one you're going to love and keep."

Pitch gave Kellina a look that clearly showed doubt. Kellina simply gave him an encouraging smile before signing.

"Look he isn't going to attack you. At this moment in time he is still waking up."

"He?"

Kellina huffed, a couple of strands of hair that had fallen in her face raised and fell.

"Yes he!"

Pitch looked down once again and this time sliver eyes met red. Pitch felt the red eyes grab his attention and refused to release it. As he looked closer he realised the eyes weren't simply red, they had multiple shades, flickering like flames. Pitch couldn't stop a shiver from traveling down his spine, as he continued to stare into the red eyes he felt as if all the light inside him was being sucked out and fear and darkness replaced it.

With a gasp Pitch managed to break eye contact. Working quickly Pitch removed the blanket, soon revealing the owner of the red eyes and black nose. Once Pitch had unwrapped the blanket he froze.

On his lap sat a pup. A wolf pup to be exact. Pitch stared at it taking not of how dark its fur was in contrast to its bright eyes. The pup's fur was so dark it was almost blended into his robes. The pup looked back at Pitch as if studying him.

Pitch winced when they made eye contact once again but this time instead of feeling fear and darkness he felt a warm sensation. The longer the pair stared at each other the warmer Pitch felt after a few moment the warm sensation had changed to one that felt like he was standing in a fire. Just as the burning feeling became unbearable it fade.

Pitch was about to break eye contact when he noticed the red eyes had changed slightly. One now had flecks of gold whilst the other had flecks of silver.

"See I told you you'd love this one."

Kellina's voice broke Pitch's focus on the pup as he turned to her. Pitch's voice came out as a breath.

"What?"

Kellina simply looked at him with a smile. Pitch frowned. Just as he was about to question her again he felt a pressure on his hand. Looking down he smiled, the pup was rubbing its head on his palm as if asking for attention. Pitch happily obliged and began scratching it behind the ears.

"Aww…"

Suddenly a white hand reached over Pitch's shoulder for the pup. Pitch's first instinct was to slap the hand away from the pup, nothing was going to harm or touch his pup, nothing!

Jack looked shocked at Pitch's reaction, he opened his mouth to say something when Kellina spoke.

"Sorry Jack but you can't just reach for the pup. Pitch has bonded with it and will protect it with everything he's got, the same for the pup. It will now show unwavering loyalty to Pitch and will attack anyone whom it sees as a threat."

Jack stared at Kellina before nodding. Pitch was also looking at Kellina in wonder. Sitting down, Kellina continued to speak but this time her focus was on Pitch.

"I've nicknamed the pup Hellhound. He is one of my children directly."

Pitch looked shocked.

"B-but I thought your last mating season was just after I left 100 years ago?"

Kellina nodded.

"That it was. I kept this little one asleep all this time so that he could open his eye and see you, bond with you."

Pitch once again looked into the eyes of fire and saw they were brighter then before as if the flames inside them were slowly waking up.

"How come?"

"Well when you go off to plan your plot to drown the world in fear I thought you might like to take a friend, a loyal one. I believe it necessary even more so after I saw the nightmares attack you, their creator."

"But red eyes? That's not normal even for one of your children."

Kellina laughed.

"No it's not normal but I was able to persuade Hiccup to help me."

Jack had also sat down with the pair, slightly apart from them as they spoke but he leaned in as he too was excited to hear about the pup.

"Combining mine and Hiccup's abilities we were able to make Hellhound both immortal like a spirit and gave him the ability of fire. When needed Hellhound can absorb the light around him and store it. This then allows him to change it into flames that can either encase his body or be spat when he barks."

Pitch's eye kept flicking between Kellina and the pup on his lap. Jack was the first to speak.

"But isn't that what dragons do? Encase themselves in flames and spit fire? They even take it to the next step and can fly as well. Wouldn't have been easier to have given Pitch a dragon instead?"

Pitch scowled at the young spirit. How could he be so rude as to complain about a gift that isn't even his!

Kellina simply smiled and began explaining once again.

"That's true Jack. It would have been easier to have given Pitch a dragon but tell me what would scare children more? A fire breathing dragon in which children will forget about as soon as they wake up or a canine that spontaneously combusts and will be remembered every time they see another canine?"

Jack thought it through. Some children were smart enough that even if they believed in dragons would feel safe once waking up as they would never see one in real life but a dog? Most children often either see or interact with a dog so having a nightmare about one would continuously resurface.

Kellina began speaking once again.

"And the fact that Hellhound absorbs light means his surroundings get darker, causing shadows which Pitch can use."

Pitch hadn't spoken as he had been thinking about how much effort Kellina must have put into the pup to make it perfect.

"He's perfect."

Kellina smiled light up her face right before she lunged towards Pitch. She hugged him, being careful of Hellhound who was still on Pitch's lap.

"Good I'm glad. Have you thought of a different name for him?"

Pitch smiled.

"Of course."

"Oh… And what would it be?"

"Pesanta."

Kellina giggles.

"Well it's better than Hellhound."

Pitch smirked. Kellina finally released Pitch as she turned back to Jack.

"Right Jack now it's your turn."

Jack looked excited as he bounced to his feet. Kellina laughed as she also stood up, Pitch was once again focused on Pesanta.

"So what do I get?"

Jack was bouncing from foot to foot. Kellina continued to laugh as she watched him.

"Ok Jack I think you'd better calm down. I haven't gotten you a physical gift but I can show you something you clearly haven't discovered about your own powers yet."

Jack stopped jumping. Yes he was a little disappointed that he wasn't being given a cool little pet like Pitch but the idea that there was a part of his powers he still hadn't discovered released a new wave of excitement.

"Ok Jack let's start. First create a snow flake, roughly the size of your hand."

Jack focused on what she said to do and soon stood there with the largest snowflake he had ever created sat in his hand. It wasn't his best but he didn't want to keep Kellina waiting for him to create a better design.

"This ok?"

Kellina nodded.

"That's perfect Jack. Now I need you to focus on the snowflake."

Jack nodded, his eyes already closed as he reached for the snowflake. To his surprise he could feel a little magic almost asleep inside the snowflake. He gave a sharp nod.

"Right now Jack describe to me snowflake feels like to you?"

Jack was confused at the question but answered the best he could.

"It's asleep? It's waiting for something but I'm not sure what. It's like it can be more but needs help to become so."

"Great Jack that's perfect. Now Jack what do you feel like doing to the snowflake? What do you want to do to it?"

Jack answered without thinking.

"I want to wake it up."

"Then do that Jack. Wake up your snowflake."

Jack didn't think after that. He simply focused on waking up the magic inside the snowflake. It took a few moments but finally Jack felt it awaken. Quickly opening his eyes Jack gasped at what he saw.

Now sitting in his hand was no longer a snowflake but instead what Jack could only described as a tiny snow fairy. She sat on his palm looking up at him her blue eyes matching his own. Looking a bit closer Jack finally started to notice the fairy's appearance. She had white hair that fell just lower then her shoulders and seemed to be just as wild as his. She was wearing a white dress and a pair of transparent blue wings rested against her back. Jack noticed the pattern the snowflake had become part of the fairy's wings. In Jack's eyes she was nothing short of amazing and perfect.

"Do you like her Jack?"

Jack jumped as Kellina's voice took his focus off the small fairy in his hand. Jack looked at her for a few moment before nodding.

"Yeah I love her."

Kellina smiled.

"I'm glad. You can make more like her if you want. Just create and snowflake and awaken them. Each fairy will be different and have their own personality. Though admittedly they may all look the same or at least familiar."

Jack smiled once again looking at the little fairy in his hand. She was now standing and fluttering her wings. Jack was fascinated at how the light made the wings shimmer and sparkly just like, dare he think it, freshly fallen snow.

Suddenly she was in the air. Jack followed her movement with his eyes as she climbed, fell and twirled just like a snowflake in the breeze.

She then flew and landed on Pesanta's nose, leaving a thin layer of frost and making the pup sneeze, before taking off again laughing.

"Has a mischievous streak just like her creator."

Pitch grumbled as he wiped the frost of the pup's nose. Kellina smiled at Pitch before turning her attention once again to Jack and his fairy.

"Maybe but everything takes on a part of their creator, it's what connects them always."

Jack was too busy watching his new fairy to pay attention to what was being said. She landed on his shoulder and began tugging at his hair. He quickly understood what she wanted, without her making a sound, soon the pair where in the air. Kellina and Pitch watched the pair for a while before Jack landed once again in front of them. Kellina took a step forward.

"So… Got a name for her?"

Jack smiled.

"It may not be as unique has Pesanta but I'm thinking Snowflake as she is the first."

Kellina nodded.

"That's a great name."

Pitch snorted behind her. He didn't pay attention to the glare she then sent him as Jack spoke up.

"Yeah well at least mine has something to do with how she was created. What the hell does Pesanta have to do with a black canine?"

Pitch was about to open his mouth to retort except Snowflake quickly darted between the pair once again frosting Pesanta's nose before flying off giggling. Jack smirked. Unfortunately for Jack it was at that moment Pesanta decided to show them what he could do.

Kellina laughed as she watched the winter spirit and his fairy, running for their lives whilst, being chased by the fear spirit and his flaming wolf, leaving a trail of darkness behind them.


	10. The Seasons

The month leading up to autumn passed quickly for all the spirits. Pitch now spent all of his time with Pesanta, either playing with the pup or sitting quietly somewhere in the sanctuary away from everyone. Jack could be found outside playing with Snowflake, whilst Kellina simply fluttered around her sanctuary dealing with any and every care need of the creatures living inside. Hiccup could be seen racing around also as he prepared the lost sanctuary for his departure.

Lilith and Lucifer visited again just in case Kellina needed them. Thankfully that visit passed without incident, much to Pitch's surprise. The couple left the next day after filling Pesanta's ears with 'awws' and 'aren't you a cute doggie'. To which both ended up with multiple minor bites to their hands.

Finally the day for Hiccup and Toothless to depart arrived. On that day all the resident spirits came together for a good luck party. Kellina had cooked a feast and had even prepared Hiccup a little basket to take with him.

Pitch was sat on a lounge chair with a much bigger Pesanta lying on the floor next to him. Due to Pesanta being asleep for over a 100 years, he had wasted no time in catching up on the growth that had been delayed. A month later and he was nearly full size. He is said to be nearly fully grown because of how much skin he still has to grow into, the problem is he is already twice the size of Kellina and his late siblings. Much to Pitch's disappointment this meant Pesanta was now big enough to be ridden meaning the pup could no longer sit in his lap.

Jack was on the sofa with Snowflake on one shoulder and Winter on the other. Jack had discovered that Snowflake very much loved to have fun just like him and when not having fun enjoyed pulling pranks, mainly on him. He also found out that she didn't rest, like ever, so he decided to make another fairy for her to play with when he needed his rest. Using the same method as with Snowflake Jack created a male snow fairy he named Winter.

Winter looked like a mini version him. Short, spiky and wild white hair with bright blue eyes. Winter wore a blue t-shirt and brown legging type trousers. The only difference between him and Jack, besides the size, was that Winter had wings. His where nearly invisible compare to Snowflakes and had a pattern closer to the frost ferns Jack uses on windows then a snowflake pattern. Whilst Snowflakes wings where paired like a butterfly's, Winter had a single wing on each shoulder.

The group were just sitting down when the front door opened.

Hiccup, Jack, Pitch and Kellina all turned to see who the arrivals were. In the door way stood to girls. One had long blonde hair that seemed to reach the ground and a bit more, the other had a mass of red curls. Hiccup quickly jumped out of his seat.

"Merida! Rapunzel!"

A smile brightens both girl's faces as three of them rush towards each other and hug.

Jack watched the little group curiously. The girl with the long blonde hair was wearing a lilac dress that didn't reach the floor showing her feet. Behind her Jack noticed her hair really did reach the floor and continued out of the door. He was shocked for a second before turning towards the group again. Bright green eyes that put both Hiccup's and Bunnymund's to shame, met his icy blue ones. Jack noticed her lips where moving but he didn't catch what she was saying.

"Sorry could you repeat that?"

The blonde haired girl giggled.

"I said hi I'm Rapunzel the spring spirit and you are?"

Jack smiled.

"Hi Rapunzel. I'm Jack. Jack Frost the winter spirit."

Rapunzel's face brightened.

"I thought so. I try to catch you between the change of winter to spring but you always seem to vanish."

Jack was confused.

"Why would you look for me?"

"Well the idea is to report to each other anything you think of as suspicious or strange. It also gives us a reason to meet and have a nice chat before one rest's and another begins to work."

The red haired girl, Merida, joins in the conversation.

"Yeah it's a shame there is never a day when we all can rest and relax together. Not like it was possible before as you kept disappearing on us."

Jack's eyes met the floor.

"Sorry about that I didn't know."

Rapunzel's frantic words then filled the air.

"No, no, no. We aren't blaming you. We understand what was going on during those 300 years. Just means we will have to make up for lost time now. Won't we?"

Jack found himself trapped in Rapunzel's gaze, smiling along with her.

"Yeah I guess we will."

Merida also smiled, she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Great! Looks like mine and Punzie's autumn has been booked then."

Jack once again looked confused.

"What?"

Hiccup laughed as he watched the trio interact.

"She simply means that the two girls will stay here whilst I make my rounds bringing autumn to the world."

"Oh…"

Jack wasn't sure how to deal with this sort of situation. He was used to reaching out to people not the other way around.

He must have shown a little discomfort because Rapunzel looked a little uncertain as she spoke next.

"You are ok with us spending time with you right? We would hate to make you feel uncomfortable. We don't have to spend autumn here if you don't want."

"No, no! It's fine. I would love to spend autumn with you."

Jack knew he sounded desperate as he rely but he couldn't help it. The idea that he may have turned potential friends away after so long alone didn't sit well with him. Rapunzel and Merida beamed at him.

"Great! Then at the end of autumn all four of us can have a night together before you head off to deliver winter to the world. I'm Merida by the way. The summer spirit."

Jack smiled. He was so happy at the idea of having spirits around his age, in appearance at least, and with the same sort of responsibilities as well, he couldn't stop himself from making a joke.

"With that hair I can't see you being the spirit of anything else."

As the words left Jack's mouth the room fell silent. All the laughter and happy chatting stopped. Jack froze to the spot he was stood, he couldn't believe the words that had just left his mouth and was terrified he'd just insulted Merida.

The summer spirit, along with everyone else, simply stared at him.

"What did you just say? Did you just insult my hair?"

Jack, although terrified in the inside, placed a small smirk on his lips and held his hands up in playful surrender.

"Sorry but have you seen your hair?"

Silence continued as everyone stared at Jack. After a couple of moments Jack let his hands drop, his eyes fell to the floor and the smirk on his lips disappeared as well. Guilt had settled in his stomach, how could he have been so stupid to insult her hair after knowing only a few moments.

Jack was internally beating himself up when a muffled laughter reached his ears. Quickly snapping his head up and towards the sound Jack was shocked to find Hiccup with a hand over his mouth. Tears streaming from the forest green eyes.

"W-wha-?"

Jack's inability to form words seemed to spark a chain reaction as every spirit in the room burst into laughter. Jack just stood and stared, even Toothless and Pesanta seemed to be laughing at him. Jack simply made eye contact with each spirit becoming more and more confused.

After a few minutes Kellina seemed to stop laughing, at least it settled down to a chuckle. She quickly walked over to Jack, a big grin still on her face and a glint of mischief in her amber eyes.

"What?"

Kellina took pity on Jack as the one word question left his mouth.

"Cheer up Jack. We didn't mean to laugh at you but… well you see…"

Kellina couldn't find a way to finish what she was saying, luckily Merida had managed to calm her own laughter and took over.

"Well, getting straight to the point, we made a bet."

Jack was shocked.

"A bet?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"Yeah. We made a bet on whose hair you would mention first. Mine or Merida's?"

Hiccup quickly joined in.

"Yep. Most had their bets on you questioning Rapunzel's hair first, due to the shear length. I didn't however and said Merida's would probably catch your attention first."

Rapunzel snorted.

"Sure you did… not. Don't go changing what you said simply because Jack proved you wrong."

Hiccup held up his hands.

"I have not. I said Merida's would catch his attention due to its colour and wild-like curls."

Rapunzel and Hiccup began arguing between themselves. Jack watched the pair before a voice beside him made him jump.

"For the record I didn't bet and Pitch didn't know about it."

Jack turned to look at Kellina. She simply smiled at him before addressing the others.

"Alright time to calm down. We are here to celebrate the end of Merida's hard work and the start of Hiccup's. Not to tease or make a game and joke out of Jack. We can also celebrate Jack finally meeting the rest of the season spirits. Now let us relax and enjoy ourselves."

Hiccup and Rapunzel stopped their arguing, smiled and nodded towards her. Merida appeared next to Jack and quickly hooked her arm around his and before he could protest started dragging him towards the back door.

"Sorry Kellina, we're going to have a seasonal heart to heart with Jack. We promise to bring him back in one piece. Physically anyway."

With that Merida was out the door dragging Jack behind her. Winter and Snowflake following, joined by Hiccup and Rapunzel.

Kellina laughed as she watched the four disappear before turning towards the dark spirit.

"So Pitch, looks like it's just you and me. So… What should we do?"

Pitch simply smiled, Kellina returned the smile. The two silently walked out of the back door after the other four. A little fun was in order.

Jack continued to be dragged by the summer spirit.

"Where are we going?"

Merida glanced back to him with a smile.

"To fire falls."

"Fire Falls!?"

Jack wasn't too sure he like the sound of that.

"Yeah. Kellina created it for us. Behind one of her many waterfalls is a cavern where we hang out."

"Seriously? Why is it called Fire falls?"

Merida's smile widens.

"Well when the sunset hits the water just right it looks like it is fire instead of water. Hopefully we will be able to show you."

Jack simply nodded and tried to find his footing as they continued. He had noticed Rapunzel and Hiccup following behind as well as his little snow fairies. None of them tried to help him though.

As they continued Jack couldn't stop glancing towards Rapunzel. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt drawn to her. Maybe it was something to do with her green eyes or the way sun reflected off her golden hair, which trailed behind her, making it seem like it was glowing or a sun beam.

Jack was snapped away from his thoughts as Merida came to a halt. Jack stopped himself from collapsing on the floor before looking up. Once he did though he was amazed. In front of him stood a tall cliff face, falling down the front was a large water fall. Just like Merida said the sun lit up the water fall making the water look like flames. Easily one of the largest Jack had ever seen.

"Come on."

Merida once again cut Jack's observation short. Once again Jack was being dragged. The summer spirit didn't stop or slow as she neared the waterfall.

"Woah woah woah. You're not going to walk through that are you?"

"Yep."

Jack started to fight Merida whilst Hiccup and Rapunzel laughed as they watched. The four quickly make their way through the water fall and entered the cave behind. Merida finally released Jack as he looked around.

The cave was lit by multiple candles that hung from the ceiling, the walls were covered in paintings, drawing and shelves of books. At one end of the cave was a couple of targets, some had arrows in them and in the center was a fire pit surrounded cushions. Jack sighed.

"Cosy."

Rapunzel quickly crossed the room towards the books and tripped on her hair. Laughter filled the air making all four jump.

"You know Rapunzel you should let me braid that for you again."

The four searched for the owner of the voice. A secondary chuckle filled the air.

"I think we should stop playing with them now."

"If you say so."

The four laughed as Pitch and Kellina exited the shadows furthest from the entrance. Rapunzel smiled.

"I'd love for you to braid my hair again. Can you use roses this time?"

"Sure."


	11. Bonds

**My deepest apologies to all who read my stories for the long wait. Honestly I had a sort of writers block. I know how I want this story to develop but i couldn't think of how to write it. No worries now though seems I have gotten past it. Hopefully this means more chapters and quicker. Thank you for reading my stories and being so patient with me.**

 **Enjoy XD**

* * *

The six spirits had quickly settled in the cavern together. Rapunzel sat on the floor whilst Kellina braided her hair. Jack watched fascinated as Kellina turned Rapunzel's extremely long hair and a basket of red roses into the thickest and longest plat he had ever seen.

"Done."

Rapunzel quickly stood up. The braid fell just short of the floor and was probably as thick as her waist. The spring spirit gave a quick twirl.

"Thanks Kellina."

The spirit of care simply smiles. The others settled into a circle around the fire and began to talk. They spent many hours talking, getting to know each other and by the end where joking and laughing like they had known each other forever instead of the couple of hours it had been. As the sunset Hiccup decided it was time for him to leave. After many 'good bye's and 'good luck's and a couple of hugs, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless's back and quickly sprung into the air. Jack could hear Hiccup's laughter clearly as the autumn spirit rocket off. After Hiccup was out of view and earshot the others returned to the cave.

Jack had found himself staring a Rapunzel a lot during the day, giving her extra attention and blushing whenever she teased him but he wasn't sure why. He looked around, finally pulling his attention away from Rapunzel. Merida was down by the targets, apparently determined to practice after Hiccup beat her during a playful competition. Pitch was sat in a corner with a book and Kellina appeared to be heading towards him with a book of her own. Rapunzel disappeared from Jack's view for a second and he found himself panicking. His stomach clenched and his hear sped up.

 _Where was she? Why can't I see her?_

Rapunzel quickly appeared again as she walked through an arch he hadn't noticed towards the back. Once she was back in his view he calmed down again. She seemed to be carrying multiple art supplies. Jack found himself curious at what she was doing and slowly made his way over.

Rapunzel smiled as Jack approached. Jack found him smiling back, not that he wouldn't normally but something was different this time.

"What you doing?"

"Getting ready to paint."

Jack watched as she quickly lay out the different colours and set up her canvas. Rapunzel looked over her shoulder towards him, smiling.

"Want to join me?"

Jack was shocked at the invite but simply put his hands up in playful surrender.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. I mean sure I can make snowflakes and frost patterns but I've never tried to paint before. I can't imagine it going well."

Rapunzel simply chuckled before passing him a paint brush.

"Just… give it a go."

That's how Jack found himself spending the rest of the day painting with the spring spirit. The pair laughed and joked continuously as they painted. Kellina and Pitch simply looked at the young spirits with a knowing smile on their lips.

Two weeks after Hiccup left Merida and Rapunzel where still at the sanctuary. The trio spent every moment possible with each other. Jack had met Merida's horse Angus and Rapunzel's chameleon Pascal and gotten to know them a little better than before. That had been fun for the winter spirit.

One afternoon Jack had noticed Rapunzel's hair seemed to be moving, even without any wind. Without thinking Jack had reached over and grasped what he thought to be a strand of hair which had come loose. Imagine his surprise when the 'hair' changed turned green and was now staring at him.

Jack jumped back with a startled yell. Rapunzel and Merida had jumped at the sudden noise, only to begin laughing as the reptile hung onto Jack's hand whilst the winter spirit tried his best to shake it off.

"Wh-wh-"

Rapunzel continued to giggle as she gently held Jack's wrist stopping its jerky movements.

"Calm down its ok."

As soon as the hand stilled the chameleon simply positioned itself upright and walked across Jack's hand, up Rapunzel's arm and sat on her shoulder.

"What is THAT?"

Rapunzel continued to giggle at Jack's shocked reaction and the fact his mouth opened and closed a few times, even after he managed to form a question. Merida calmed herself down enough to answer Jack's question.

"THAT would be Rapunzel's best friend Pascal the chameleon."

Jack's eyes didn't leave the green reptile as it stared back at him.

"Your best friend is a chameleon?"

Rapunzel nodded through her giggling.

"Yep and Merida's is Angus, her horse."

Jack simply blinked as he processed the information.

"Wait, wait wait! You're telling me that Hiccup has a dragon, Merida has a horse and Rapunzel has a chameleon?"

The two spirits star at him before nodding.

"How?"

Merida and Rapunzel swap glances. Rapunzel was the first to speak.

"Well I guess they were our closes friends when we were mortal and they simply joined us in immortality."

Jack blinked again before standing normally again.

"That makes sense I guess. But a dragon for Hiccup? When did he live for him to befriend a DRAGON?"

Jack started thinking out loud, he had wanted to ask these questions before but never got around to it. Jack noticed Rapunzel smiling at him, he recognised the expression as pity mixed with humour.

"Well you see Jack, Hiccup is the oldest of all us Seasonal spirits."

Jack's mind went blank and his eyes widened.

"What!"

Merida nodded next to Rapunzel.

"Well you see Hiccup was a Viking when he walked the earth as a mortal, roughly 1300 years ago."

"Woah, woah, woah! You're telling me Hiccup is 1300 years old?"

The summer and spring spirit simply nodded their heads. Jack could feel a headache coming and rubbed his forehead before asking a question he knew he probably didn't want an answer to.

"So how old are you guys? No offense I'm just curious."

Merida smiled at him along with Rapunzel before speaking.

"Well let's see… Hiccup is around 1300 years old, Rapunzel is around 800 years and I'm around 600."

Jack stared at the other two before speaking.

"That makes me the youngest at only 300 years."

Jack jumped as Rapunzel gave a shriek.

"Oh my god! You're so young."

Jack couldn't stop the blush from forming on his cheeks. Merida saw and burst into laughter, causing Jack to blush harder, before helping him out.

"Now Rapunzel there is no need to gush over the poor boy. We were all his age at one point or another. Remember when we first met Hiccup?"

This time it was Rapunzel's turn to blush.

"Yeah I remember. That was so embarrassing."

Jack's curiosity got the better of him.

"What happened?"

Rapunzel blushed and shook her head whilst Merida laughed, grinning towards Jack.

"Well you see…"

Rapunzel quickly jumped up and covered Merida's mouth.

"Nope. We don't need to tell him. How about we introduce him to Angus instead?"

Merida rolled her eyes before saying something muffled by Rapunzel's hands. Rapunzel slowly removed her hands from Merida's mouth, wary the summer spirit may attempt to continue the story.

"Fine, I won't tell him…"

Jack's smile fell at the words whilst Rapunzel began to grin brightly. Merida simply smirked as she finished what she was saying.

"Yet anyway."

Jack jumped up in excitement whilst Rapunzel's smile fell and buried her head in her hands. Before either could argue or protest, Merida whistled. Soon the air was filled with the sound of hooves. Jack turned to see the largest horse ever.

The horse, was black with four white socks and a white stripe that ran down its face, quickly made its way to Merida. Jack couldn't stop staring at it. The creature stood behind Merida, Jack was surprised that Merida didn't even reach the horses back.

"How do you ride that?"

Merida laughs.

"Simple. Watch."

Merida takes a few steps back before running towards the horse, jumping and landing stomach flat on Angus's back. A quick spin as she pulls her leg over and sits up.

"See. Easy."

Jack stared up at the summer spirit on her steed.

"What breed is he?"

"Shire and his name is Angus."

Jack simply nodded. Merida and Rapunzel laughed at Jack's reaction. Rapunzel looked over Jack's shoulder and her smile widened.

"I think some old friends have come to say hi."

Jack turned around to see two horses making their way over. Jack recognised the one to be the white stallion he had rode before. The other was a mare, light brown in colour, almost gold. There was a darker patch on the mare forehead, which Jack noticed was shaped like the sun.

The white stallion made its way over to Jack whilst the golden mare went to Rapunzel.

"Hey Aurora."

Rapunzel hugged the mare before climbing on its back. Jack, absentmindedly, patted the stallion as he watched Rapunzel.

"So are you going to ride him or not?"

Jack eyes snapped towards Merida, confused for a second, before throwing a smile her way. Jack turned to get on the stallion when he noticed a make on the stallions left flank. He was 100% sure it wasn't there before.

"What's this?"

Rapunzel and Merida came a little closer, without getting off their horses, to take a closer look. On closer inspection the two spirits simply smiled at Jack. Jack looked at the mark a little closer to find it was a grey snowflake.

"Wh-?"

Rapunzel giggled at Jack, who once again blushed.

"Jack that's simply your mark. There is no need to worry."

Jack was very confused at that remark.

"My mark?"

Merida and Rapunzel swapped glances once again.

"Didn't you know?"

Jack shook his head. Rapunzel gave a reassuring smile.

"No worries I'll explain it to you."

Rapunzel quickly jumped off Aurora and walked over to Jack.

"This mark is special. It's yours just like the sun on Aurora's head is mine. It's our link or bond with the animal."

She looked towards Jack, who gave a nod to show he was following.

"We create these bonds when we are willing to share our power or energy. You must have shared your energy with this stallion for him to have gained your mark and he must have accepted it."

Jack looked shocked before making eye contact with the stallion. His blue eyes meeting the stallion's warm brown, on closer inspection Jack noticed a faint blue surrounding the pupil. The brown eyes showed patience, understanding and a glint of playful mischief. Two pairs of eyes locked together sparked a sense of recognition in Jack.

Warmth spread through Jack, he could only name the sensation as reassurance, confidence, calm and peaceful. Jack relaxed into the feeling and felt the stallion do the same as its muscles relaxed under his hand.

"What, when…?"

"What did you do the last time you saw this stallion?"

Jack thought back without breaking eye contact with the stallion.

"I went riding with Kellina and Pitch. Kellina called him for me. At the end I simply copied a movement that both Kellina and Pitch did."

"What was that movement?"

Jack demonstrated as he spoke.

"Well I placed my hand her and slowly moved down the horses body until I reached its flank."

Rapunzel squealed.

"There you go. You offered your power to the stallion and he accepted it. In that one moment he became yours. His soul and personality will be bonded with you forever. Even after he passes away he will be reborn as one of his descendants to be by your side. Now and forever partners."


	12. The Guardians

A couple weeks past after Jack learnt about bonding with animals. On this particular day Jack decided it was time to spend a little time with just Snowflake and Winter. He had spent every waking moment with Rapunzel and Merida possible, neglecting his little snowflake fairies.

They had been allowed to do as they liked for so long, causing mischief, Kellina had asked Jack to deal with them. This had surprised Jack since Kellina was very patient and generally didn't mind their pranks and mischief, had Pitch asked or more likely demanded it he would have understood more.

At this moment in time Jack was quickly flying through one of Kellina's many forests following a frost trail that could only belong to Snowflake. He had been chasing the little fairy all day so far and was getting very bored and irritated.

After a couple more hours Jack decided to give up. Although the frost trail was clear there had been no sign of either little fairies. Haven gotten quiet irritated Jack decided to go find Kellina and ask for an ice-cream smoothie, he had found they calmed him or cheered him up.

Quickly navigating around the trees once again Jack quickly made his way towards the cottage. He found that no matter how deep it went into the sanctuary, he could always find his way back to the cottage and it never took more than a couple of minutes. He wasn't sure if that was his directional skills, the wind or possibly the cottage itself.

As the cottage drew closer Jack landed ready to push the back door open. He took a few steps and was about to push the door when he heard multiple voices inside and was shocked by the fact he could recognise them all. The first was clearly Kellina's.

"So what can I do for you guys today? Hmm?"

"Well you see…"

The second was gruff and defiantly had an Australian accent, Bunny.

"Well what?"

"Well the thing is…"

The third was feminine, Tooth.

"Are any of you going to tell me or just stand there?"

"Jack's missing! We were hoping you could tell us where he is and how he is."

The fourth was deep, North.

"OK… So how long has he been missing?"

Silence filled the room for a second, Jack was too surprised to move. The Guardians had come looking for him. He knew he had been missing a while but he never expected them to search for him. Kellina's voice caught Jack's attention once again.

"Two and a half months! And you are only searching for him now?!"

Jack figured Sandy must have told her, how Jack had no idea but somehow he had.

"Yeah well how where we supposed to know he was missing? He only visits one of us every two weeks."

Bunny's voice rang through. Jack could almost feel the scowl he was sure Kellina was throwing the spirit.

"So that means he has missed 5 visits don't you guys communicate?"

Jack could hear Kellina getting irritated even though her voice was calm and steady.

"W-we were all busy doing our duties…"

Tooth's voice was small and Jack was shocked at how quiet she was. Laughter filled the air.

"Wow the big four can't even keep an eye on their newest and youngest member. No wonder Pitch got the upper hand last time you fought.

"Will you just tell us how and where Jack is so we can leave?"

Bunny's voice was more than a little irritated.

"Now why should I answer your request?"

Kellina's voice was playful and full of mischief but irritation and anger could be heard as well. Silence followed, Jack could only guess Sandy was signing again.

"Ok then, if that's the only reason then here's your answer. At this moment in time Jack is shocked and uncertain but on a whole content with where he is."

Silence followed for a few minutes before North's voiced boomed once again.

"And… Where is he?"

"I have no right or reason to tell you where he is. Where he is, is for him to know and tell you when he's ready."

"But…"

Tooth spoke up once again but couldn't seem to form a full sentence.

"But what Tooth? I have no right to tell others where a spirit is if they have not told me it is ok to do so. I am the spirit of care, spirits come to me all the time to have private conversations, they come to me in confidence I won't tell another. Each of you have had your turns as well. Although I can sense a spirits mental state and where they are, I pride myself in being able to information to myself no matter what."

Jack didn't understand why he was so hesitant to enter the cottage. The Guardians had come here clearly to search for him and he was happy at the fact, but as Kellina said he was uncertain about letting them find him just yet. He couldn't put his finger on it but he was content her with Kellina and, he couldn't believe he was saying this but, Pitch. He wasn't ready to return and be treated like something that might disappear or break at any moment. He couldn't cope with anymore half conversations where they were holding back for whatever reason. He simply wasn't ready to contact them yet.

Silence had fallen after Kellina had spoken but is was Tooth's surprisingly soft voice that shattered it and snapped Jack from his thoughts.

"But Jack's our final team mate, the last part of our family. He's my sweet tooth. He brightens the meetings and I love his spontaneous visits. I wish he would visit me more, every time he does he finds something else, something I may have forgotten. With each new discovery it feels like he's bringing back a little magic."

"Yeah. He see's everything with the eyes of a child, full of wonder and curiosity. He brings laughter where ever he goes and fun, he always brings fun."

As North's voice quietened silence followed, though Jack was once again sure that was due to Sandy giving him opinion. After a few moments Bunny's voice could be heard.

"I admit the showpony's growing on me also. Whenever he visits the warren, sure it gets a little colder but I'm sure it brightens. I remember what he did for me after we lost Easter to Pitch, so does the warren but it's not the reason we look forward to his visits. Like at Tooth's and with North and Sandy, Jack has a new view point, a new way of seeing things. Things I may see every day and not pay any attention to can become something new and fascinating when looked at from Jack's point of view. He comes up with new ideas and solutions to things we may not even class as a problem until it's too late. He's Frostbite. Our little Jackrabbit."

Jack stood still, focusing on breathing, not wanting to move just in case. Everything he had just heard had hit him in the chest, tears welled behind his eyes, waiting to fall. He hadn't realised that was how the Guardians had viewed him. He had always thought he was a nuisance, a troublemaker, asking unwanted questions and getting in the way. That was one the reasons why he spread his visits so far part, that and because he was used to being alone. But they were saying they wanted him to visit more, even Bunny didn't sound annoyed when talking about his visits.

Happiness filled Jack but just as he reached for the door he stopped. Yes the Guardians were talking about how they viewed him but it hasn't explained the broken conversations. Why they always seem to be holding back. Jack felt uncertainty slowly destroy the happiness inside.

"If you feel so strongly for Jack, why don't you talk to him properly? Why do you hold back? You didn't tell him about me yet I've seen all of you at least five times since he joined the Guardians. The other Seasonal's! Why didn't you tell him about the other Seasonal's? Why do you hold back when talking to him? Are you afraid of something?"

Jack was paralyzed to the spot as Kellina asked all the questions he was too scared to ask. Not because he was scared of the Guardians but because he was scared of the possible answers.

Tooth once again spoke up when no-one else did.

"Well… we didn't want to make Jack feel uncomfortable. He spent 300 years alone, wondering the world not really speaking to anyone. We wanted to give him time to adjust. I mean, he still isn't sure how to cope with physical contact. The last thing we want is to start a conversation that will make him uncomfortable."

Bunny continued when Tooth stopped.

"We didn't tell him about other spirits such as yourself and the other Seasonal's because we weren't sure how he'd deal with the information. As Tooth said the showpony has been alone for 300 years and is still adjusting to us and we are only four spirits. We want to introduce him to everyone but slowly, at a rate which he will be comfortable with. Most importantly when he is ready to meet them."

Jack once again felt his hesitation and uncertainty vanish. The Guardians care for him. They were only being careful during their conversations as not to upset him. Sure it annoyed him that they thought a simple conversation could upset him but he could still feel they cared. That was enough for him.

Everything was great until Jack heard the next words out of Kellina's mouth.

"Ok Jack you can enter now. You've gotten all your answers."

A chorus of voices suddenly filled the air.

"Jack!?"

The winter spirit stood at the door for a few more moments, unsure whether to actually enter or not. Suddenly something small hit the back of his head, as he turned around he spotted to small figures. Snowflake and Winter were fluttering there. Winter was still holding a snowball, grinning, whilst Snowflake had her arms crossed, simply looking at him.

To Jack's surprise they both flew closer and sat on his shoulders before gesturing to the door. Jack give a small nod and a grin as he reached for the door once again. But once the door was open and Jack was inside he found himself paralyzed once again.

Four sets of eyes pinned him where he stood, all four glistening with tears but only one pair letting them fall freely. Everything was silent and still, as though any movement or sound would destroy this moment.

Jack watched as the Guardians seem to realize he was still stood there and as one relaxed all letting out a hush whisper.

"Jack…"

Jack shuffled on his feet, passing his staff from hand to hand. Pushing his hand through his white locks, the winter spirit looked towards the Guardians once again.

"Hi guys."

…

Suddenly there was a burst of movement from behind Tooth. A green blur rocketed towards Jack only to be intersected by two blurs of blue. The green darted off in a different direction and blue followed after it. The three blurs moved around the room too fast for anyone, who didn't already know, to identify.

Jack's eyes continued to follow the blurs until Tooth's voice caught his attention.

"BABY TOOTH!"

Jack blinked before completely understanding what was happening. Once he did though he quickly reacted.

"SNOWFLAKE! WINTER! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The two blue blurs stopped suddenly and turned to Jack. Neither had heard Jack shout before, unless they were playing. The two fairies hovered, staring at him with wide eyes before flying over and settling on his shoulders once again. They had only wanted to protect him from what they were sure was dangerous.

The green blur continued until it reached Tooth once again. Baby Tooth finally stopped clinging to the feathers on Tooth's chest, the tooth fairy cupping her hands protectively over the small fairy.

The room fell silent once again as the Guardians stared at the two fairies sitting on Jack's shoulders, both glaring at them just for good measure.

Tooth was the one to break the silence.

"Jack? What are those?"

Jack felt anger rising at how Tooth seemed to talk about HIS fairies like they were nothing but objects.

"THEY would be Snowflake and Winter. My own snowflake fairies."

Tooth blushed a little when he emphasised 'they'. She understood the need to protect her fairies and how annoying it can be when people don't refer to them as individuals or people.

North stood watching the fairies with wonder filled eyes. Both where no bigger than Tooth's baby teeth and seemed to be just as protective of their creator. Although both groups' looks like miniature versions of their creator, Tooth only created females whilst Jack apparently could make both genders.

"So Jack how did you learn to make these little fairies?"

Jack was shocked at the question but answered any way.

"Kellina explained the process to me."

Sandy was the next to step forward. Sand symbols flashing overhead. Although Jack didn't quiet catch all of it, he knew what was being asked.

"Sure Sandy I can show you."

Jack quickly formed a new snowflake. It rested gently in his palm.

"Ok one question. Boy or girl?"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

Tooth and North scowled at each other. Jack chuckled.

Quickly closing his eyes, Jack focuses on the snowflake and creates another fairy. Gasps filled the air as Jack opened his eyes to meet his newest fairy. This one turned out to be another girl, her white hair being only a pixie cut instead of being long like Snowflake's. She also wore a white but as a top and skirt instead of a dress. She had wings to match Snowflake's butterfly wings but they had their own unique pattern.

Snowflake drifted down to greet her new sister as did Winter. The three soon began giggling and fluttering around the room. Eventually Baby Tooth joined them, though it took a lot of apologize and encouraging from Winter and Snowflake. Soon the four where best friends darting and diving about apparently playing tag.

"So… What are you going to name her?"

Jack jumped at Kellina's sudden appearance next to him. The Guardians where busy watching the four fairies playing. Jack simply smirked.

"Snowdrop."

Kellina hummed her approval as she also watched the four fairies as they played.


	13. Love and Hope?

The Guardians left after being reassured that Jack was ok and had asked all their questions about his new fairies. Jack and Kellina had explained what had happened during Jack's stay, who he had met. Whilst avoiding to mention Pitch or Kellina's little outbursts, of course.

To everyone's surprise Baby Tooth was reluctant to leave when the time came. But, after being promised she could come visit Snowflake, Snowdrop and Winter whenever she wanted, she soon cheered up and followed Tooth home.

It turned out Kellina had gotten the fairies to take Jack on a wild goose chase in case he didn't want to meet the Guardians. Sure Jack was annoyed that she didn't simply tell him they were coming but after a couple of ice-cream smoothies he forgave her.

Hiccup had visited during the full moon, just in case, along with Lucifer and Lilith. Once again nothing happened and the trio left once again. Though Jack noticed Merida seemed to watch the autumn spirit longer then needed.

Halloween brought a new wave of excitement and new spirits.

During the days (and nights) leading up to the holiday many witches, vampires, ghosts and werewolves visited Kellina. Jack met most of them, though he'd never admit to being so scared he was visibly shaking with each encounter, and found then to be creatures who enjoyed a good laugh.

Most hide during the rest of the year only coming out on Halloween, as it was the only time they didn't stand out for being different. Some even turned it into a game to see who had the most 'little minions'.

Some came to see Kellina to discuss new tricks and treats, others came to complain about the way 'mere mortals' viewed them but surprisingly most came for a confidence boost. Apparently these creatures prided themselves on being scary but in a fun way, none wanted to be too scary and terrified the children but at the same time none wanted to be laughed at for not being scary at all.

Rapunzel and Merida had laughed when Jack began jumping at everything and had made their own game, the aim to see who could make Jack scream first. Merida won most of the time but Rapunzel managed it a few times also. At one point Jack had avoided both of them and choose Snowflake, Winter and Snowdrop.

It was because of this decision Jack found himself in the most awkward situation possible. In front of him was Winter who apparently was being torn apart by Snowflake and Snowdrop. Each female fairy had an arm and was trying to pull him towards them.

Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor male fairy and made a mental note of why Tooth clearly stuck to one gender when creating her fairies.

"Ok, what's going on here?"

Snowflake and Snowdrop released Winter's arms, startled. The male fairy quickly dived behind Jack, hiding himself from his sisters. The sisters began a glaring match once Winter was out of sight. Jack sighed.

"Come on. Tell me what happened?"

Snowflake stopped glaring at her little sister for a moment before deciding to fly over to Jack. High pitched sounds filled the air, many would have thought the sounds were of ice breaking or cracking. Jack though could easily understand what was being said.

"So you're telling me the reason Winter nearly lost both his arms is because you two can't agree on a game?"

The air filled with more sounds as Snowdrop quickly told her side. Jack simply shook his head once the little fairy had finished.

"So you're fighting because Winter won't choose to play with only one of you."

Quieter sounds filled the air near Jack's ear as Winter spoke up.

"Ah I see. Snowdrop and Snowflake are trying to get you to decide on which you like more and you won't because you care for both of them."

This statement caused the sisters to fly around faster, chirping loudly, clearly annoyed. Winter shrunk closer to Jack, trying to hide in the winter spirit's hair.

"Woah, woah, woah."

The two female fairies calm down enough to simply hover in place.

"Winter should not have to choose between you. You are all siblings."

Snowflake began to talk again and something she said caused Jack to blink. He wasn't sure he had heard her right but quickly came up with a new plan.

"Ok…? How about this?"

Once again Jack finds himself creating a new snowflake and a new fairy. This one was male just like Winter and was different like Snowdrop. This little fairy had slightly longer hair then Winter and Jack, but at the same time it seemed more wild. Instead of wearing top and trousers, this fairy wore simple blue trousers and no top, when the fairy looked up instead of meeting Jack's icy blue eyes with matching blue eyes, stormy grey with flecks of white eyes met icy blue. Jack gasped at the different but found he liked it, he could still see the glint of playful mischief hiding amongst the grey.

The winter spirit and the newest fairy simply stared at each other. Minutes passed, maybe hours, until Jack smiled.

"Hello Blizzard."

The fairy perked up at his new name before taking to the skies with the others. Snowdrop quickly followed her newest brother whilst Snowflake flew after Winter, who had wondered of at some point.

Jack sighed once all the fairies had left his sight. He made a note to talk to Pitch later but right now it was time for a nap, making fairies really tired him.

With the excitement of Halloween, weeks passed before Jack remembered to ask Pitch about what Snowflake had mentioned. Jack found the spirit of fear amongst the shadows of the trees with Pesanta, back resting against a tree and the wolf beside him.

"Hey Pitch."

The spirit turned towards him.

"Hello Jack. What brings you to search for me in the shadows?"

Jack was surprised at how polite and clam Pitch sounded. Yes the pair had been living together for four months but they didn't spend that much time together.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Pitch's silver eyes glanced towards the winter spirit before simply nodding. It was times like this, Jack realised, that Pitch seemed to show how much older than him he was. An aura of calmness, patience and maturity that seemed to come with such age surrounded the two spirits. Jack sat with his back to another tree, letting the calmness wash over him.

"So what brought you here Jack?"

Jack wasn't sure how to start and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Something Snowflake said, a couple of weeks back, caught me off guard. I was wondering if you could talk me through what I should do."

Pitch sat a little straighter.

"Oh and what did you little snow fairy say?"

"Well Snowflake and Snowdrop were arguing over Winter and trying to get him to choose between the two of them. When I tried to sort it and mention how they were siblings, Snowflake mentioned something I wasn't expecting."

"Oh and what did she say?"

"She said Winter was hers. He was her partner and she was his. They are soul mates, partners for life, her other half. She refuses to share her partner with anyone even her sister."

Pitch seemed to freeze as he listened to Jack. The spirit of fear simply blinked before staring at Jack once again.

"Come again."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She made it sound like they were more than simply brother and sister. Like she was stacking her claim as his girlfriend, like she was… is in love with him. But I'm sure you said creations such as my and Tooth's fairies and your nightmares couldn't feel such attachments. That these feelings and attachments are inaccessible to them."

Pitch continued to stare at the winter spirit.

"It should be. No creation should be able to feel love, affection or attachment to another creation or creature. They are meant to be indifferent to all or at least act the same to all they meet. Sure they can characteristics of their creators such as Tooth's baby teeth's obsession with teeth and your fairies playful mischief. But to favour one creature or creation of others in the way of love, without it being a group reaction is unheard of."

Jack looked at Pitch, shocked and unsure what to say or do.

"So what does this mean exactly?"

Pitch's eyes, which had at some point drifted to the ground, snapped up to meet Jack's.

"I don't know. Have you made a fairy recently?"

Jack nodded.

"Sure I made Blizzard the same day Snowflake mentioned her love for Winter. I didn't want the fighting to continue so I did the only thing I could think of."

Pitch nodded.

"That was probably the best idea. Tell me was Blizzard different form the others in any way?"

Stormy grey eyes flashed in Jack's mind, as he nodded. Pitch perked up.

"What was different about him?"

"His eyes. They were grey with flecks of white, reminding me of a blizzard, hence his name."

Pitch nodded.

"Anything else?"

Jack thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Not that I can think of."

Pitch stayed silent for a moment like he was in deep thought.

"I'll see what I can find out, though I didn't think it was possible."

Jack nodded.

"Thanks."

Pitch smiled a little.

"Don't mention it."

Jack smiled but soon it turned into a mischievous smirk.

"So… How is it going with Kellina? Got the confidence to tell her yet?"

Pitch quickly began glaring at the winter spirit.

"What of Rapunzel? Told her yet?"

Jack blinked, shocked.

"Rapunzel? What about Rapunzel?"

"Oh come on. You can't fool me Jack. Kellina sees it too. You're attracted to the spring spirit. Completely understandable with the cycle and all. So when are you going to tell her?"

"Wh-? No… I'm not… Cycle? What cycle?"

Pitch simply stared at Jack for a few moment with a bored expression.

"Right, sure you don't like Rapunzel. That's not the reason you panicked, on the day you met her, when she left your sight for a few moments."

Jack's eyes fell to the ground as he felt he cheeks heat with the blush now clearly present. Pitch continued to speak before Jack could defend himself.

"The cycle isn't anything important really. It simply helps the seasons change without incident. Think about it. Each Seasonal spirit is proud of their work. What would happen when they become defensive and begin to hate the spirit of the next season for destroying all their hard work?"

Jack shrugged. He couldn't think of an answer but could see how bad it maybe if that were to happen.

"So… Instead of allowing hatred to develop, Seasonal spirits are created with an attraction to the spirit of the following season. For you, Jack are attracted to Rapunzel, who in turn is attracted to Merida, who is then attracted to Hiccup who to complete the cycle is attracted to you."

Jack looked confused for a moment.

"So you're telling me that even if I was to confess my 'attract' to Rapunzel she would turn me down because of her 'attraction' towards Merida. Also I should be on the lookout for Hiccup who may just wonder up at any moment to confess his own 'attraction' towards me?"

Pitch laughed, shaking his head.

"No Jack. Don't be silly. The attraction you feel for Rapunzel is different from the attraction Rapunzel feels for Merida. For spirits of the same gender the attraction allows them to develop a bond similar to siblings. So Rapunzel and Merida are more like sisters, whilst you and Hiccup will become more like brothers once the bond is given time. The attraction you feel for Rapunzel is the same and will allow you to bond like brother and sister. But the major difference is you can change it."

"Change it?"

"Yep. You can change your bond from siblings to something more if you so wish. Merida has let her attraction to Hiccup pause as simply close friends. I have a very strong feeling she will soon make her move to develop it into the romantic kind. She just needs a little more time."

Jack simply stared at Pitch for a few moments, unable to form a sentence. Pitch let his eyes close and simply stroked Pesanta's head for a few moment before commenting.

"I think all your questions have been answered yes? Besides the few I can't answer yet and I shall search for those soon."

Jack nodded and was about to turn away before pausing.

"I'll make a deal with you."

Pitch opened one eye to look at Jack.

"Oh yeah! And what sort of deal would that be?"

Jack's usual, confident and cheeky smirk formed.

"I'll tell Rapunzel the same day you tell Kellina."

With that Jack took to the air and disappeared through the trees. Pitch simply stared after the young winter spirit, before a small smile of his own formed.

"Ok Jack. I accept your deal."


	14. Time Passes

Autumn soon turned to winter and Hiccup returned to the sanctuary as Jack prepared to leave. Just like when Hiccup left Kellina had a mini party celebrating the end of one season and the start of the next.

Once again the four Seasonals found themselves at the Fire Falls as they chatted and messed about. Jack learnt a little more about the others, such as how they died and what powers they had. Apparently the others had made a deal not to tell about their lives before becoming spirits until they were all together.

Hiccup told his story about how he was caught in a storm when riding Toothless one day. He had rescued a family after seeing their ship go down and got then to a nearby island. Once the family were sheltered, he had left to find fire wood, when lightening began the strike the trees around him. The lightening caused a forest fire and he got trapped under a tree, unable to escape.

Merida, Rapunzel and Jack felt tears burning in their eyes as they listened to Hiccup's story. Rapunzel choose to go next.

She told the story around her long blonde hair. About how she had been trapped in a tower for the first 18 years of her life. How a thief showed her the world outside the tower and how they fell in love. She then told them about how she discovered she was a princess and how she lost her hair but saved the thief. She then skipped a few years to her death. She said her death her death wasn't heroic or exciting. It was a simple one. She had become pregnant and like her mother before her she had become sick and weak. Unfortunately there was no magic flower to save her but she had been strong enough to give birth to her daughter. Her last memory and last sight had been of her husband holding their daughter with a smile on his face.

Rapunzel had let the tears flow as she told her story but, to the other spirits amazement, she had also smiled. She was happy to retell the memories but she missed them so much.

Merida went next. She explained she was a Scottish princess and had a way of doing things her way, to everyone's dismay. One day she was free to do as she wished so she did. She rode her horse practicing with her bow and arrows. She told of the Fire Falls waterfall and how only ancient kings climbed the cliff and drank the fiery water.

She mentioned that she had done it a couple of times before but that time had been different. She had climbed the cliff like always and drank the water but had gotten excited and slipped off the edge. She had been unable to save herself and had fallen, but she mentioned how for those few seconds between fear and being knocked unconscious she had felt nothing but freedom.

Jack and Rapunzel simply stared at the summer spirit, whilst Hiccup smiled. Jack went last, being the youngest.

He quickly told the others about his mother and sister. How they decided to go ice-skating on the local pond. How the ice seemed fine until they got closer to the center. He spoke of his sister standing on the ice as cracks reached out around her. He explained why he took off his own skates and reached for what his now his staff. He talked about his plan of making it into a game to stop her from feeling afraid. How he counted and reached for her. Then finally how he was able to save her, but fell through himself.

The four spirits took part in a group hug, to comfort each other, before showing each other their elemental states.

Hiccup once again went first and set himself on fire. His green eyes turning red.

Rapunzel went next and the others watched as flower buds formed and opened, forming a flower crown. A couple of shoots burst from the ground and grew until they reached her hands where they wrapped around her wrists. A flower settles on each of her middle fingers like rings before wrapping their stems around her wrists and up her arms like gloves.

Merida went next but was a little nervous as she had never shown this side of herself to others. As the summer spirit closed her eyes a strong sharp wind started swirling around her. Her red hair billowing out behind. She began lifting off the ground but stopped only a few inches off the ground. Then to everyone's surprise she slowly began to fade away. The once solid summer spirit slowly faded until she looked no more than slight colouring on the wind still swirling around her. Her once red hair fading to a yellow, her dark blue fading to the colour of the sky and her skin almost fading altogether. Then she opened her eyes again. Once sky blue now pale piercing yellow, almost white. She continued to float above the ground, like she was inside her own personal tornado.

The other spirits simply stared at her for a few moments. As she waited for their responses she began getting more nervous. Finally she decided to talk first.

"So… What do you think? I'm an air elemental."

Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, like it could be blown away by the slightest breeze. And yet her voice was almost hypnotic, it demanded to be heard and to be focused on, but forgot once you could no longer hear it.

Hiccup was the first to respond.

"Beautiful…"

His voice came out more as a sigh, like he hadn't meant to speak a word. Merida seemed to blush as the area around her cheeks turned slightly red. After a few more moments none of the seasonal spirits spoke. Merida spoke up once again to try and break the silence and stop them from staring at her.

"So… Jack? You going to show us your elemental state?"

Jack blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. He then nodded and allowed his ice to reform his body.

Soon after all four had returned to their original forms. The group continued to talk and tell stories from when they were alive.

Jack was caught in his thoughts of Rapunzel and her family when she had been alive. He could tell she still loved them and was slowly losing confidence in himself. He wasn't sure if he could match the man who was once her husband, let alone win her heart.

As Jack sat thinking about his problem next to him sat Hiccup. The autumn spirit had been glancing towards Merida ever since she had shown them her elemental form. He had liked her before due to her sense of adventure, lack of fear and how curiosity help her see creatures without fear and wishing to attack them straight away. Now he was fascinated by her. She was one with the air and had known the freedom of flight, even if it was only for a few short seconds, in her life before becoming a spirit. But what could he do to show her? Would she even like him back?

As the day came to an end Jack quickly called his fairies to him and flew with the north wind. Leaving Kellina, the Sanctuary and the other Seasonal spirits behind to bring winter to the world.

As Jack travelled the world he discovered each of his fairies had their own little skills. As he brought snow to towns during the night he watched as Winter flittered from window to window tracing frost patterns on the glass. Snowflake formed icicles along window ledges and formed ice on any water she could find. Snowdrop flew close to the ground brushing along the grass and surviving flowers, allowing frost to bloom. Blizzard made the snowflakes swirl and dance as they fell, he made sure the snow fell evenly.

Then as the sun starts to rise and the children come out to play Jack watches as his fairies play with the children. Although none of the children showed signs of seeing the snow fairies they still played. Just like Jack they were able to form snowballs from nothing and enjoyed a good prank. One of their favourites was to form a snowball then wait. They would wait for someone to get close to a tree then with accuracy and timing even Jack would be proud, would launch their snowball hitting in to one of the trees branches causing the snow to fall onto the victim bellow. All five would celebrate as the victim tried to shake the snow off of them.

Other little pranks included causing ice to bloom under someone's feet, though only when it was safe to do so. Sometimes throwing snowballs at a couple of children starting a snowball fight. Although now a rare occurrence, every time a child would go ice skating on a pond, lake or other frozen water, at least one of Jack's fairies would be there strengthen the ice.

But as Jack watched he notice Blizzard enjoyed doing something else for the children.

Blizzard would fly above a group of children before summoning a little wind. As he controlled the wind, he lifted the snow off the ground and made it swirl and dance for the children to see. Every time a group of children saw it smiles and giggles could be seen and heard. Sometimes the occasional child would walk into the wind and start dancing amongst the snowflakes.

Then they would move onto the next. All night they would decorate the towns, cities and villages they could. All day they would enjoy themselves playing with the few children who could see them and pulling pranks on those who couldn't.

Jack made sure to visit Kellina during the full moon just in case. Whilst there he learnt that Pitch had disappeared, though it worried him, Kellina told him not to. She told Jack that Pitch had a tendency to wonder off every now and then but he always returned after wards. Sometimes it took a while.

The other Seasonals had returned to their homes for the winter. Besides Hiccup that meant Jack hadn't a clue where Rapunzel and Merida where.

At Christmas Jack left his fairies to bring winter as he visited North. He had promised when the guardian of wonder had visited him at Kellina's. Although Jack had been happy to see the guardians again he was worried about his fairies and couldn't wait to return to them.

Once Christmas was over Jack returned to his fairies and continued to bring winter to the world. He was surprised at how well his fairies had brought winter to the few towns they had managed. Unfortunately none of them could summon enough snow at once to cover the entire town so had had to work together and taken their time.

After a few more days bring winter Jack once again visited Kellina for New Year. This time his fairies came with him.

Kellina had decided to hold a small party of friends to enjoy the New Year. Jack and his fairies had been the last to arrive. Upon arrival Baby Tooth had flown over and had taken the snow fairies before Jack could say a word.

Kellina had soon walked over and greeted him, along with the other Seasonals and the Guardians. Jack couldn't spot Pitch but did notice some on he didn't recognise. Jack didn't have to wait for long, trying to work out who it was, as the mystery person seemed to be heading towards him.

The mystery spirit was male, short and wore a green suit. They had ginger hair and beard.

"Hi there Jack."

Jack was surprised when the spirit not only knew his name but had a very thick Irish accent.

"Err… Hi."

The spirit chuckles.

"I should probably introduce myself. I'm Lucky the Leprechaun. I bring luck to those around me."

Jack smiled.

"Wow that must be a fun."

Lucky smiled back.

"Yeah but I also get to play tricks on greedy mortals."

"Really what do you do?"

Lucky smile turned to a smirk.

"Well you see Leprechauns are associated with a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. The Irish believe that if you capture a Leprechaun you get a wish and that Leprechauns pot of gold. So a simple prank that show the greedy is by offering them more wishes. The greedy will take them thus the deal will be broken and they will get none."

Jack couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Wow that's amazing. Simple yet effective I bet."

"That's right and it's so funny seeing their faces before I disappear and then realize what's happening."

The pair begin to laugh, catching others attention. Rapunzel walks over.

"So… What are you guys talking about?"

Lucky and Jack look at each other then back at Rapunzel.

"Oh just how to use simple methods to prank greedy mortals."

Rapunzel giggled along with them.

"Oh ok then. Well enjoy yourselves."

With that Rapunzel joined Merida and Hiccup who were laughing. Jack smiled as he watched the spring spirit walked away. Lucky's chuckling filled his ears.

"So… You have a liking for the spring spirit huh? I can't believe I'm even surprised especially with summer being in love with autumn and fear being in love with care. I can also tell the wonder and happy memories are together as well. Geez all you guys seem to do is pair up."

Jack simply stared at the Leprechaun.

"What?"

Lucky nodded his head before pressing something into Jack's hand.

"Well. I had better give you this. A little New Year luck to help with a little New Year love."

Lucky turned and walked over to Kellina, exchanging a few words before leaving the party. He gave a quick smirk and salute towards Jack as he passed.

Jack blinked at the luck spirit before looking at the item in his hand. Raising his hand Jack found a four-leaf clover. Jack blinked in confusion. A four-leaf clover?

"What you got there Jack?"

Jack jumped, again, as Kellina appears next to him.

"You really like making me jump by appearing next to me don't you?"

Kellina shrugged.

"I don't mean to. You just don't notice as I walk up to you that's all. It's not like I try to sneak up on you. So what you got?"

Jack glanced down to his hand again before showing her. Kellina looked surprise before smiling.

"Seems Lucky gave you a four-leaf clover. He must like you."

Jack frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Well Lucky has a couple lucky items. Horse shoes, rabbit feet, gold coins and four-leaf clovers. Four leaf clovers are his rarest and luckiest items. Like I said he must like you to give you that. Make sure you treasure it."

Jack looked at Kellina as she walked back to the other spirits. He then looks at the plant in his hand and towards Rapunzel before looking back to the clover and smiling.

After New Year Jack returned to bringing winter to the world and only returned with the full moon. This time Pitch had returned to the sanctuary. The fear spirit was sitting on the sofa reading a book when Jack returned.

"Hey Pitch!"

Pitch look over his book at Jack.

"Hello Jack. Shouldn't you be spreading the winter? It is only January after all."

Jack chuckled whilst twirling his staff.

"Yeah, but tonight's a full moon. Besides Snowflake, Winter, Snowdrop and Blizzard are taking care of the details after I spread a load of snow."

Jack settled in one of the other seats before speaking once again.

"So… find out anything interesting on your travels?"

"Well… I did come across this really old but very interesting book…"


	15. Another Guest

Jack had returned to bringing snow and winter to the world. This year winter was being cut short for one reason or another, he wasn't sure why he just knew. Maybe through his connection with Mother Nature.

So at the start of February Jack started his journey to return to the sanctuary. On his way he stopped off now and then to deliver a couple of final falls of snow as his fairies played. Jack didn't bother joining their antics as he thought about what Pitch had told him just weeks before.

 _"Well… I did come across this really old but very interesting book…"_

 _Jack leaned forward in excitement._

 _"And?"_

 _Pitch smiled as Jack fidgeted._

 _"Well you see…"_

 _He paused with a smile as he watched the winter spirit._

 _"Oh come on Pitch tell me already!"_

 _Pitch chuckled at Jack's clear whine. The fear spirit then sat back, closing the book he was reading and placing it on the table in front of him so Jack could read the title._

 _"Ombric's study of Creations, Minions and Clones."_

 _Jack read aloud before looking up at Pitch in confusion. Pitch gave a small nod and smile._

 _"Yep. Very smart man Ombric. He was a great wizard and the last survivor from the city of Atlantis. He was like a father to North and become Father Time once he finally passed. Remarkable man really."_

 _Jack's interest perked up._

 _"So… Where is he?"_

 _Pitch hummed as he thought._

 _"Honestly I'm not sure. He disappeared shortly after Sandy joined the Guardians and I managed to free myself from Manny's control. I wonder where he's gone, I always did like his inventions and magic."_

 _Pitch shook his head, like trying to get rid of his thoughts._

 _"Never mind… So back to the book and what I've worked out so far."_

 _Jack leaned forward and waited for Pitch to begin._

 _"Well from Ombric's study I've managed to understand how creations and the such work. When one creates a living being, even if it is simply a clone, the creator needs to give it a purpose._

 _For my nightmares it is to sense and spread fear, and that is where I went wrong. I didn't give them a purpose to obey me, at least nothing stronger then the subconscious link. That is why when my fear increased the nightmares turned on me. Their purpose to sense and spread fear was stronger than the link._

 _I believe Toothiana did better as the purpose she give her little baby teeth was to simply obey. To obey her instructions to the best of their abilities. Which are mainly to collect and protect the children's teeth and in turn their happiest memories."_

 _Pitch fell silent and Jack's head was hung in deep thought. After a few moments Pitch broke the silence causing Jack to look up._

 _"Tell me Jack what purpose did you give your little fairies?"_

 _Jack simply stared at Pitch for a few moments, his eyes unfocused as he thought. When he spoke it was a quiet whisper._

 _"I didn't. At least I don't think I did."_

 _Pitch nodded._

 _"Ok so tell me what did you think when creating the fairies?"_

 _"Only that they should live."_

 _"And what, to you, does living entail?"_

 _Silence filled the room once again whilst Jack thought._

 _"Umm… To be free I guess. To be able to express yourself, to have fun, to form relationships…"_

 _Jack's eyes widened in realization before jumping up._

 _"THAT'S IT ISN'T IT! I didn't give my fairies a purpose besides to live, no restrictions. That's why they can fall in love, why they act and look like individuals, because they are. They only thing that connects them is me."_

 _Pitch's eyes also widened at Jack's idea._

 _"That… might just be it Jack."_

 _Suddenly Pitch was standing and had the book in his hand once again. He quickly flipped through the pages before stopping on one._

 _"HERE! According to Ombric creations can feel towards others and have a will of their own if created correctly. Some creations have been found to 'awaken' by themselves usually through a major emotional event."_

 _Pitch seemed to be almost bouncing on the spot._

 _Jack watched Pitch and thought about what he had said. Jack hated to be the barer of bad news but he need to point something out to Pitch._

 _"I hate to say this Pitch but number one, do we even know what purpose Mother Nature gave Kellina, and two what sort of major emotional event is needed? I'm sure Kellina has been through many emotional events since she was created."_

 _Pitch's bouncy vibe started to disappear as he listen to what Jack had to say. By the end of it Pitch was back to flipping through the pages._

 _Jack felt guilty for destroying Pitch's happiness but before he could apologise Pitch snapped the book shut. The spirit of fear started towards the door and only to stop and turn back to Jack._

 _"I'll find out."_

 _With those words Pitch left Kellina's cottage and sanctuary._

Jack wasn't sure what Pitch was going to do but he at least hoped to find the dark spirit back at the sanctuary.

It didn't take Jack long to return to the cottage. Walking through the front door Jack was surprised to see loads of pink hearts scattered everywhere. Jack called out to anyone that may hear him.

"Hello?"

When no reply came Jack quickly made his way through the cottage to the sanctuary on the other side.

As Jack stood at the door he noticed a small group sat in the field in front of him. It didn't take him long to recognise the other seasonal spirits sitting with Kellina and Pitch.

Jack quickly covered the distance but as he got closer he realized no-one had noticed him yet. Suddenly feeling a little brave Jack decided to have a little fun.

Treading lightly Jack began walking up to Rapunzel. As Jack drew closer he noticed Kellina glancing at him, her eyes glinting with mischief, but she made no move to stop him. Jack kept slowly creeping up to the spring spirit.

He stopped when he was only a few centimetres away. Taking a quiet breath in, Jack allowed a little of his magic to flow as he gently blow down the blonde's neck, a thin layer of frost forming on the skin. It didn't take Rapunzel long to react.

She let out a squeal as she jumped on to her feet. Jack quickly moved back, laughing, so not to get hit as the spring spirit span on the spot, a frying pan suddenly appearing in her hand.

Then their eyes met.

All laughter falling from the spirits lips stopped as Jack stared, hypnotized by the spring spirit's green eyes. Rapunzel didn't notice this as she glared at the winter spirit. The two stood like that for a couple moments until Rapunzel shivered, feeling the icy cold water roll down her spine as the frost melted.

"Jack Frost. How DARE you do that to me!"

Her voice almost froze Jack to the spot, the anger was clear.

"Sorry! Sorry! It was only a joke!"

Jack quickly tried to calm her. Rapunzel simply kept looking at Jack, she made subtle movements with her hands that Jack didn't notice.

The next thing Jack realised something had wrapped around one of his ankles and he was upside down.

Jack yelped at the sudden change before looking down, or would it be up, at his ankle. A vine or sproutling was holding him up. Jack then looked at the group to see everyone laughing at him, none making the move to help him. Rapunzel stood there with a confident smirk looking up at him.

"Oh just you wait blondie. I'll get you back for this. Hmm let me see how about…Mph!"

Jack's rant was suddenly cut off as another plant wrapped around his mouth, effectively gagging him. Rapunzel was openly laughing at him now. She took a couple of steps towards him until they were face to face.

"O poor Jack you seem to be little stuck. Maybe next time you will be more careful when picking your target. Hmm?"

Jack simply nodded, he was starting to feel dizzy from being held upside down so much. Rapunzel giggled a little before patting Jack on the cheek.

"Oh aren't you a big sweety. Now let's get you down."

With that the plants holding Jack returned to the ground, dropping the winter spirit on his head.

"Ow… You could have at least put me down gently."

"And where would the fun be in that? You are the guardian of fun after all."

Jack playfully glared towards Pitch as the others chuckled. Jack quickly got up and sat with the others on the grass.

"So what's with the hearts in the cottage?"

Silence fell and Jack looked around to see why. Everyone was now looking a Pitch, with small smirks, who seemed to lose all colouring in his face.

"Oh no."

Jack was unsure about the reaction.

"What's wrong?"

Kellina stopped looking at Pitch, who looked ready to faint, and turned to Jack.

"Nothings wrong. It's just Pitch's least favourite holiday tomorrow."

Jack perked a little as he threw a small smirk towards the spirit of fear.

"And what holiday is that then?"

Kellina smiled.

"Valentines day."

Jack looked at Pitch in confusion.

"Why would that be his least favourite holiday?"

Pitch sighed.

"Because I usually get some unwanted attention from the most annoying, stubborn…"

"Talking about me are we Pitch? I knew you loved me really."

Pitch jumped to his feet as he turned to the voice. Jack looked around the dark spirit only to see a women stood there.

She had bright red hair and lips while her eyes where a pale pink colour. She had tanned skin and a pure white dress on. White angle wings sat tucked on her back while a small bow hung from her hips.

She smiled at the group before turning her attention back to Pitch.

"Well if it isn't my most favourite loveless spirit."

Pitch took a small step away.

"Y-y-you know y-you ca-can't do a-anyt-thing until t-t-tomorrow."

She simply smiled at Pitch.

"I know but if a stay the night I can start early tomorrow, maybe even catch you in your sleep."

That was it, Pitch was suddenly running towards the cottage, Pesanta close on his heels. The female spirit laughed as she watched Pitch, Kellina sighed.

"You should really give up trying Cupid. Or at least stop torturing him."

Cupid simply laughed.

"Oh but where would the fun be in that? Besides he's such a sweety behind all that darkness, others need to see it."

"I know but doesn't mean you should mentally scar the poor guy."

Cupid simply turned towards Kellina pointing a finger.

"It is my job to make sure everyone, and I mean everyone, a partner. Pitch is just one of those stubborn types."

Kellina shifted a little crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh really? Then what about the rest of us?"

Cupid looked at her then scanned the rest of the group, her eyes falling on Jack for a couple of seconds longer then everyone else. She smiled before turning back to Kellina.

"Don't you worry I think I have just come up with the most perfect plan."

With that the spirit of romance and love walked towards the cottage. Everyone else simply watching her.

Once she disappeared through the door they waited a few seconds before Pitch rushed back outside again and ran for the closest shadow. He disappeared instantly.

Kellina sighed.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I just know it."


	16. Cupid's intervention

**This is a short chapter but I think it gives the best effect being so short. Will update soon I hope.**

* * *

Jack woke up early the next morning. Quickly exiting the room he made his way to the kitchen. As Jack exited the bedroom corridor he stopped for a moment. He felt something was missing. He stood for a moment before he realized what it was.

"There's no music playing."

Jack spoke to himself more than anyone who might hear him, quickly he made his way to the kitchen to see the food from the night before

. This confused Jack even more.

Usually Kellina would be up by know listening to music, having cleared away the food from last night, and would be making breakfast. There was no sign of the spirit of care having entered the room to clean.

Before Jack could question anything else Merida entered the kitchen.

"Morning Jack."

"Morning."

Merida grabbed an apple and began eating it before looking around.

"Where are the others? Hiccup and Kellina are usually the first to wake up."

Jack shrugged.

"Not sure. Haven't seen them yet."

"I'll go see if they're still in their rooms."

With that Merida left as quickly as she entered. Jack decided to make some breakfast, nothing to fancy maybe just some toast… or Idea pancakes with icecream.

He quickly started tiding the food away. Most had been potted and stored when he found a small pink card. Jack picked it up and read the message.

Hey you three love birds.

I've set up a little game.

I hope you know the story of sleeping beauty.

Cause yours have been hidden in the sanctuary.

Good luck.

X Cupid X

PS You have until tomorrow night.

"MERIDA!"

"JACK!"

As Jack finished reading he called for Merida only to hear his own name being called at the same time. Jack quickly darted from the kitchen and nearly crashed into the summer spirit who ran out of the bedroom corridor.

Merida's eye were wide with shock. She was panting and Jack was sure it wasn't from the run. Reaching out Jack placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Merida. Tell me what's wrong. What's happened?"

Merida took a deep breath to calm herself but instead of speaking she simply raised her hand, showing Jack two cards identical to the one he was holding.

"Where did you find these?"

"Th-they were on their pillows. This one is from Rapunzel's room and has your name on it."

Jack nodded before taking the card. He quickly scanned it.

So Winters in love with Spring.

Now she's all alone, in what was once her home.

In life she was trapped, noe you need to see to that.

Jack looked at the card in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Jack looked up at Merida's question.

"I think it is some sort of riddle and I'm guessing it's telling me where to find her."

Merida nodded.

"What about that one?"

Jack pointed to the one Merida was still holding. Merida cleared her throat and Jack noticed a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"This one is addressed to me and I found it on Hiccup's bed."

"And what does it say?"

Merida looked at the note and read aloud.

"Summer and fall.

Both bold and bright, strong and ready to fight.

A Viking in life, but not filled with strife.

He is at peace, sleeping with the beast."

Jack and Merida simply looked at each other.

"Umm… what does that mean?"

Merida shrugged.

"Maybe like yours it's instructions on how to find Hiccup."

"Maybe."

"So what you got there?"

Merida indicated to the note in Jack's hand. Jack handed it over.

"I believe it's the game cupid's set up."

"The story of sleeping beauty? Any ideas?"

Jack shrugged and shook his head. Merida huffed.

"That's great. A story neither of us know and what's this about we have until tomorrow night? What happens tomorrow night?"

Once again Jack shook his head before running his hand through his hair.

"I have no idea."

The two spirits stare at the notes for a moment and both jumped when the door to the sanctuary opened.

"What's got you two so jumpy?"

The winter and summer spirit relaxed as they recognised Pitch finally returning from whatever whole he'd been hiding in.

"We have a small problem."

Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and what sort of small problem would that be?"

Jack simply handed Pitch the three notes. He quickly scanned the three notes and paled just like when he saw Cupid the day before. He ran a hand over his face as he handed the notes back to Jack.

"And this is why I can't stand Cupid. She always finds a way of interfering. Usually she just chases me around with that silly bow of hers. Trying to shoot me with one of her arrows."

Jack chucked a little earning a sharp glare from Pitch.

"By all means laugh. See how you like being chased whilst having arrows shot at you, knowing that if one was to hit you whoever you're looking at will become the object of your usually overwhelming, over powering and usually destructive affection. So did you work out who number three is?"

Jack and Merida exchanged looks. Pitch sighed.

"I'll take that as a no. Where's Kellina? I'll talk to her I'm sure we can find the others quickly with hers and the animals help."

Jack jumped up from his seat. Merida followed suit.

"No but she must be still asleep. Come on."

Jack quickly ran to Kellina's bedroom. Before he could open the door he felt someone grab his arm. Turning around Jack came face to face with Pitch.

"What?"

Pitch looked Jack in the eyes and Jack could feel he was searching for something.

"Jack are you telling me you haven't seen Kellina all morning?"

Jack nodded unsure what to say. Next thing Jack knew Pitch had pushed him away from the door and was inside. Jack blinked before following.

"Pitch! Pitch wait up!"

The spirit of fear ignored Jack as he quickly and easily navigated the room until he reached the cave. Inside, like before, were all the orphan animals.

Next to them, instead of Kellina, was another note. This one had Pitch's name written on it. He quickly grabbed the note and read what was written. After a few second Pitch turned to Jack.

Jack took a step back. In front of him was no longer Pitch the spirit of fear he had come to know, in front of him stood the Nightmare King. Golden eyes locking on Jack holding the young spirit in place much stronger than any physical bindings.

Pitch started walking towards Jack, speaking almost growling each word until he stopped mere centimetres from Jack.

"You will tell me exactly what happened last night. You will leave out no detail and down to each individual breath. Do you understand me?"

Jack nodded unable to anything else.

"Good. Now let us join Merida back in the other room before we start, shall we?"

Jack wasn't sure how but he managed to walk from Kellina's bedroom to the living room. He quickly sat down on the sofa though it felt like he fell. Pitch sat in the chair opposite.

Jack did everything not to cower in front of the spirit. Jack had never felt more afraid.

Pitch emanated enough rage and pure darkness to strike fear in anything or one who came close. Jack knew one fact, the battle 5 years ago didn't even start to demonstrate the power Pitch wields.

"Now please start from the beginning."


	17. The Lost Sanctuary

_After Pitch disappeared into the shadows, Kellina and the others decided to have a little fun._

 _"_ _Ever play truth or dare?"_

 _Kellina was surprised when all but Hiccup shook their head no. Even Hiccup looked at them strange._

 _"_ _Are you being serious right now? None of you have played truth or dare?"_

 _Jack shrugged, Rapunzel blushed and Merida groaned._

 _"_ _Wow. Well this will be fun. Kellina any forfeit rules?"_

 _Kellina looked at the others before grinning._

 _"_ _Sure. Anyone who forfeits has to kiss someone of the same gender."_

 _All the seasonals looked disgusted. Kellina simply shrugged at them._

 _"_ _At least I know none of you will be forfeiting now."_

 _Hiccup grinned and nodded. The other three swapped looks that clearly screamed 'what have we gotten ourselves into'. Hiccup and Kellina started discussing._

 _"_ _So how should we do this?"_

 _"_ _I think one of us should challenge the other first so they get the idea then get them involved second round."_

 _"_ _Yeah I can see that going well. Give them time to think and understand how the game works."_

 _"_ _Yeah. Rock, paper, scissors?"_

 _"_ _Sure."_

 _Kellina and Hiccup quickly raise their fists. Kellina won, her paper to Hiccup's rock._

 _"_ _Right Hiccup truth or dare?"_

 _"_ _Truth!"_

 _"_ _Is it true that you are preserving Berk as it was after the last Vikings left the island?"_

 _Merida, Jack and Rapunzel perked up a little. Hiccup wasn't one for talking about his past life, so they knew nearly nothing about it._

 _"_ _Yeah. I've somehow claimed the island as my home so it is now in a fixed state of autumn, cut off from the rest of the world. Every autumn I make sure to visit the village, clean and make repairs as needed. It also used to be where I cared for the dragons until I flowed them here."_

 _"_ _Cool. So who you going to ask Hiccup?"_

 _Hiccup turned to the others, all three gulped unsure how to answer if he were to ask them._

 _"_ _Ok Jack. Truth or dare?"_

 _Jack froze for a second before his signature smirk showed._

 _"_ _Hit me all you got. Dare!"_

 _Hiccup also smirked and Jack's faltered for a second as he gulped._

 _After a couple of rounds Kellina mentioned it was time for tea. She quickly stood and started to make her way to the cottage. Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack followed behind all laughing._

 _When they entered the cottage they were hit with the smell of cooking food. Kellina quickly made her way to the kitchen. Inside she found Cupid cooking._

 _"_ _Hey Kellina. I thought I'd give you a hand and decided to cook. Think of it as my apology for dropping by so suddenly."_

 _Kellina smiled._

 _"_ _Please don't worry about it. My door is open to all. You should know that by now."_

 _Cupid returned the smile with a nod._

 _"_ _I know. Anyway, come and sit down everything is ready. I think or at least hope I made everyone's favourites."_

 _Everyone sat around the island in the center of Kellina's kitchen. Cupid span around placing plates and bowls in front of everyone._

 _"_ _Icelandic cod for Hiccup, hazelnut soup for Rapunzel, salmon for Merida and beef stew for Jack and Kellina. There that's everyone right?"_

 _The five spirits simply stare at the meals in front of them. Cupid stayed silent for a second._

 _"_ _Go on then eat!"_

 _With that each of the spirits thanked Cupid before eating. The silence was filled with happy mumbles and 'mm' as they savoured and enjoyed the meal. Half way through eating Cupid spoke up._

 _"_ _I'm going to bed early. Tomorrow's going to be busy, I'll need all the energy I can get."_

 _After another round of thanks Cupid disappeared towards the bedrooms._

"And that's all that happened."

"Are you sure? Nothing else happened?"

"Well we all went to bed soon after eating."

Pitch stared at Jack for a moment, trying to see if there was anything the winter spirit had not told him. Jack fidgeted a little. Pitch sighed and sat back in his chair.

"If what you say is true then it wouldn't surprise me if she put something in your food. By giving you different meals she could keep track of who would eat what, that way everyone had a dose of whatever she had planned. But what does she mean by 'knowing the story of sleeping beauty'?"

Merida decided to speak up.

"I'm guessing the story."

"Well I could have guessed that but does anyone actually know the story?"

Merida and Jack glanced at each other.

"Er, I think all who know the story are currently asleep and missing."

Pitch sighed running a hand down his face.

"Of course they are. Well let's find them first then we can deal with looking up the story."

Summer and winter agree and the three quickly exit the cottage into the sanctuary.

"So who do we find first?"

Pitch thought for a moment.

"Let's get Hiccup. Besides Kellina and me, Hiccup know the sanctuary best. His clue was 'he is at peace, sleeping with the beast'. I'm going to make an educated guess and say he's hidden in the lost sanctuary."

Jack and Merida looked confused.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well the only beasts Hiccup can peacefully sleep with that I can think of are dragons. All the dragons migrated to the lost sanctuary around a thousand years ago, bringing Hiccup with them. Besides Hiccup lives down there."

Jack nods his head in understanding.

"Let's go then. Lead the way."

Pitch rolled his eyes before summoning two nightmares.

"The lost sanctuary is quite a ways away. Flying will be the quickest way to get there. Jack I know you can fly so just try to keep up."

Pitch and Merida quickly climb on the nightmares and Jack followed closely behind. Pitch lead them over the mountainous area before coming to the top of the highest mountain. In front of the three spirits was a cave.

"Here is the entrance to the lost sanctuary."

The three spirits looked into the cave for a moment before Merida stepped forward.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Pitch shot her a look before also stepping forward.

"Usually a terrible terror would greet guests. This cave has many passages and one wrong turn can cause a spirit to be lost for weeks. But no matter I now the way. Just try to stay as close together as possible. Unlike Hiccup and the dragons I don't have a flame to guide people, I tend to vanish in the darkness."

"What about Pesanta?"

Pitch looked towards Jack for a moment.

"Pesanta won't be much help in a places such as this seen as there is no light for him to absorb. No light means no flame."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"Ok then. We'll just have to use this then instead."

Jack took a few steps into the cave and vanished in the darkness. A few seconds later Merida and Pitch found themselves matching Jack's grin as his staff emitted a light blue light.

"This be light enough for you?"

Pitch simply nodded before stepping forward ready to lead the way, Merida and Jack close behind him.

The trio walked down multiple stone caves, taking almost random turns. Most of the time they walked on a slight downwards slant though on occasion they did find themselves walking uphill. At one point Pitch and Jack had lost track of Merida and had to return to find her. But gave up after a few moments when Merida called that she could find her own way.

It surprised Jack how when calling to others you could hear their voice but it seemed to echo through every surrounding passage, making it impossible to detect where the person is.

After a few more confusing turns and Jack was one hundred percent sure he'd never find his way out of this labyrinth.

"Hey Pitch."

"Yes Jack?"

"Why is the cave system entrance so complex?"

"Well Jack there are a few reasons. One it was to stop spirits who may wish to harm the creatures residing in the lost sanctuary. One spirit is even from Hiccup's mortal life, so used to come here out of spite. The other reason is because Hiccup asked for it to be like this. He let one of his dragons loose on the mountain. A whispering death I believe. It created this tunnels and passage ways."

"Does Hiccup have many spirits that wish to hurt him?"

Pitch hummed as he thought for a moment.

"Not that I can think of. Only three if I can recall correctly. Dagur the spirit of madness, Alvin the spirit of treachery and Drago the spirit of war."

"Oh…"

"Yeah apparently Dagur and Alvin knew Hiccup as mortals and the little autumn spirit managed to defeat both of them. Drago was apparently also alive in Hiccup's mortal life time but didn't meet Hiccup until he had already become the autumn spirit. Drago attacked Hiccup's mortal home, something to do with controlling the dragons and the world. Hiccup managed to stop him even as a spirit and he became the protector of Berk. Once the Vikings left Berk Hiccup stayed for the dragons. Then when the dragons migrated here Hiccup followed them, having nothing left to do. Unfortunately Hiccup got no rest as a spirit as each of his enemies became spirits as well. Hiccup is always heading out to stop the three from either hurting each other or other spirits and occasionally mortals."

The two fell silent for a couple of minutes.

"So Hiccup's basically the ultimate peace keeper and protector of everything."

Pitch thought for a moment.

"I guess you can say that. Though I don't think the Guardians will like that much. You know with them being the protectors of children everywhere and the such."

Jack shot Pitch a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well how old does Hiccup look?"

"I dunno around twelve, thirteen I guess. Why?"

"Exactly he looks no more than a child really, and yet here he is the spirit of autumn. The only one to have faced all three of the most dangerous spirits known and can defeat all of them with little to now violence or fighting. Even the Guardians can't do that."

Jack looks at Pitch in wonder before looking down in thought.

"By the way Hiccup was around sixteen seventeen when he died and became a spirit."

Jack head snapped up.

"No way, he doesn't look that old."

Pitch simply nodded.

"Of course he doesn't his growth spurt was going to hit him around eighteen. Then he would have become quiet the young man. Filling out nicely with a layer of muscle, losing the baby fat around his face and growing to be a little taller then you I believe. Quiet the catch, but still not very Viking like in appearance."

Jack looked at Pitch, confused once again.

"How do you know that?"

Pitch glanced at Jack as he continued to navigate the dark tunnels.

"Well at my age, even if everyone fears you, you do make a few of acquaintances if not a couple of friends even. I believe I told you about Ombric, Right?"

Jack nodded.

"Ah good good. Did I mention how he became Father Time?"

Jack nodded again.

"Good. Well even after our not so great and happy meeting, he still was kind patient and understanding enough for us to form a small bind of friendship, though I think it was more mutual respect of two beings who simply wish to exist in peace.

Occasionally when one of us had been experimenting with magic, we would share what we had discovered. One time Ombric managed to make, what I can only think of as, a time watcher. You could see any time one past or future, and through some sort of glitch even other dimensions."

"Other dimensions?"

"Yes. Like copies of this world where things play out differently. A world where Hiccup doesn't die in a forest fire but grows up to be a strong young man and the chief of his tribe. A world where I was a general that protected the stars from fear only to be consumed and driven mad by it. A world where Mother Nature is my daughter and you are simply a reincarnation of a young boy who grounded me on earth, Nightlight."

Jack listened to Pitch in wonder.

"Wow, and that's how you know what Hiccup looks like if he had survived."

Pitch nodded.

Before Jack could ask another question he heard a voice calling him.

"Jack!"

Looking through the shadows Jack could make out a bundle of curly red hair.

"Merida!"

Jack ran forward to greet her.

"What happened? How did you find your way?"

Merida shrugged.

"Oh you know the wisps. They always know the way."

Merida pointed to what appeared to be a small blue flame floating a little further away.

As the pair walked closer the wisp disappeared.

"Wait a moment another will appear soon."

They waited but after a few minutes nothing happened. Merida was very confused at this

"Huh that's strange usually as one disappears another appears to show the way."

"Well why would they need to show the way when we are already here?"

Jack and Merida jumped as Pitch spoke behind them.

"What?"

Pitch walked a little in front of them and removed what appeared to be a curtain.

Behind the curtain was a thick forest. There was light form above but most was blocked by the canopy. Animal calls could be heard from all directions. Jack and Merida spotted a couple of small reptiles as they ran past. Giant dragonflies flew above them, weaving in and out of the trees.

Pitch summoned a small platform of nightmare sand and lifted the small group up through the trees. Above the canopy Jack and Merida where able to view the sanctuary from above. Just like Kellina's, the pair could see desserts, mountains, swamps and many other habitats. Each had large creatures neither had seen before.

Suddenly from above a flock of wild dragons swooped down and flew over the group.

"Welcome to the lost sanctuary."


	18. Hiccup

Jack and Merida found themselves walking through the trees after Pitch. The spirit of fear was the only one to know the creatures of the lost sanctuary and where Hiccup may be.

Many times did the group have to stop to allow large reptilian creatures to pass. Most where recognisable as dragons both large and small, but many were also creatures the world outside the sanctuaries haven't seen in millions of years. Jack and Merida couldn't name any of them so had to rely on Pitch's knowledge.

Many of the unknown creatures where hostile towards the three spirits but Pitch mentioned that was simply due to most of the eggs being laid. Many of the females where feeling exhausted and vulnerable, hence the aggression to any threat that may approach them.

After an hour or so of walking and avoiding creatures of all shape and size, Pitch stops in front of a mountain.

"So why have we stopped here?"

Pitch turned to the two younger spirits.

"Well this is Hiccup's home."

Both Merida and Jack look confused. Pitch sighed before point upwards.

"There is a cave up there that Hiccup uses as a home."

Both seasonal spirits nod. Pitch summons a platform of black sand that slowly lifts the three up the mountain. As they get higher they see many caves carved into the mountain.

As they approached to pass one a flock of dragons exited and block their path. Pitch lowered the platform and the dragons followed them down, so he attempted to go around them but the dragons herded the platform into the cave they had just left.

"Looks like we are walking the rest of the way."

The three spirits start walking into the cave as Pitch dismissed the black sand. As the group continued into the cave a small pink light could be seen. Jack chuckled a little.

"Hey Pitch your glowing pink."

Pitch looked down and put his hand in his robe, pulling out one of the cards Cupid had left them.

"It appears to be yours Merida."

He passed the card over to the summer spirit.

"You say you know the spirit of Autumn, but how well?

Do you know his battles? Do you know his pain?

Walk his path and complete this stage of the game."

"What the hell does that meant to mean?"

Jack shrugs then the card starts to glow stronger engulfing all of them in a faint pink glow.

"I guess we are about to find out."

The light fades and the spirits find themselves looking over an island at night. After a moment they hear Hiccup's voice.

 _"_ _This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Its located solidly on the meridian of misery."_

As Hiccup's voice continues the small group find themselves moving towards the island and weaving through the buildings.

 _"_ _My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have…"_

Suddenly the group are indoors and can clearly see Hiccup's back as he opens the door. Only for him to slam it shut again as the edges glow with flames.

 _"_ _Dragons!"_

Merida gasps whilst Jack watches shocked. Pitch stands next to the pair watching with a neutral expression.

The scene changes to show the fighting outside.

 _"_ _Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues."_

The trio watch as a large man beats the side of a dragons head whilst he's being carried around in its mouth.

Merida whistles.

"I wouldn't call this stubbornness issues, I'd call this down right crazy if not suicidal!"

Soon the group are watching as Hiccup leaves his home. They watch as Hiccup dodges a fully grown man who fell from the sky in front of him and the axe that landed next to the fallen Viking. Both Merida and Jack were wide eyed as the man jumped back up, grabbed the axe and ran off, most likely to attack another dragon.

 _"_ _My names Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that."_

Suddenly Hiccup's lying on his back and a large Viking lands on him screaming and wielding an axe. Suddenly the Viking stops screaming to say.

 _"_ _Morning"_

Then dives off, to continue fighting.

Merida couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you don't see that every day."

They watch as Hiccup scurries between the larger Vikings and buildings. They could hear the others telling Hiccup to get back inside, until a large hand pulled Hiccup back as a dragon set alight the spot Hiccup was about to walk across.

 _"_ _What is he doing out ag- what are you doing out? Get inside."_

An even larger Viking with an impressive red beard holds Hiccup up as if he was a rag doll before pushing him away. The trio found themselves following the man instead of Hiccup.

 _"_ _That's Stoik the Vast. Chief of the tribe. It's said that when he was a baby he popped a dragons head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it… yes I do."_

The spirits finally get a view of the sky and watch as dragons zip in all different directions. Each a different size, shape and colour. Soon they see Hiccup running about again before entering one of the door way. It becomes clear to others quickly that they are inside a blacksmiths.

A large Viking missing a hand and a foot starts commenting about Hiccups arrival.

 _"_ _Oh nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."_

 _"_ _Who me? No, come on, I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."_

All three spirits chuckled. There was the Hiccup they had come to know and love.

 _"_ _Well they need toothpicks, don't they?"_

 _"_ _The meat head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little… Well littler."_

The three spirits found themselves watching the fighting again. As a group of Vikings are running a house catches on fire.

 _"_ _See! Old village, lots and lots of new houses."_

Another group of Vikings start carrying buckets to the fire to put it out. As they run past Hiccup names each of them.

 _"_ _Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and … Astrid. Oh their job is so much cooler."_

Jack can't help but chuckle and tease Merida.

"Looks like Hiccup used to have a major crush on one of the Viking girls. I don't remember him mentioning that."

Merida seemed to stiffen before replying.

"Neither do I. Then again I don't remember him mentioning anything before the day he died."

Jack looks towards Merida once again to find her eyes locked on the blonde girl as she walked past.

The pair continued to watch and listen as Hiccup seems to beg Gobber to allow him to fight the dragons. Gobber then brings up all of Hiccup's mistakes as well as all the weapons the mortal autumn spirit couldn't handle. Hiccup argues back, showing one of his earlier inventions.

Pitch hummed causing the younger two to jump. He had been so quiet that they had forgotten he was there.

"Hiccup's a dedicated little inventor. I wonder if he still creates."

Jack ducked as the invention went off sending something flying and knocking a poor Viking unconscious.

"I hope not if they have a tendency to harm others."

"Everyone makes mistakes in the originals."

Merida ignored the two males as she continued to watch the scene.

 _"_ _See now this right here is what I'm talking about."_

Gobber walked over to Hiccup, looming over him. Hiccup backs way whilst still trying to stand up for himself.

 _"_ _B-b-but mild calibration issue…"_

 _"_ _No Hiccup. If you want to ever get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all this."_

 _"_ _But you just pointed to all of me."_

 _"_ _Yes. That's it. Stop being all of you."_

Merida's chest clenched. She saw Hiccup play it off but she knew it hurt him. Now she understood what the note meant about Hiccup's pain. She didn't understand, not yet, but she had a feeling she would.

Hiccup's voice starts narrating again but this time is cause both Jack and Merida to pale.

 _"_ _One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here."_

The groups suddenly outside again, their view focusing on one type of dragon to the next, whilst Hiccup speaks.

 _"_ _A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed._

 _Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend._

 _A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads. Twice the status._

 _And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

 _But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the…"_

A whistling sound recognisable to all three is heard.

 _"_ _Night Fury!"_

 _"_ _Get down!"_

Suddenly one of the catapults explodes.

 _"_ _This thing never steal food, never shows itself and never misses._

 _No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."_

Merida gasps, hands covering her mouth, at Hiccup's words.

"He couldn't… No! He couldn't have been thinking about killing Toothless!"

Pitch frowns at Merida.

"People do stupid and crazy things to fit in and be noticed Merida. It's not that surprising really."

Merida looked towards Jack, who was pale but nodded in agreement with Pitch.

Merida shook her head before paying attention to what Hiccup was doing once again.

Gobber was telling Hiccup to stay in the blacksmiths before letting out a war cry and disappearing into the fight. All three chuckled at the next scene being Hiccup running through the crowd with his invention.

"He just doesn't know when to sit still does he?"

Merida chuckled and shook her head.

Even Pitch stood staring in awe as Hiccup found an isolated spot and set up his invention. Pitch nodded.

"I must admit that is a nice bit of work."

Jack and Merida just continued to watch in silence.

They didn't see what Hiccup had locked on to until the catapult exploded and a shadow passed by the flames. Hiccup aimed and shot. All four watched as the creature crashed on another section of the island.

Merida and Jack watched sadly as Hiccup celebrated but their sadness soon turned to worry when a Monstrous Nightmare appeared. Though they both started laughing at the scream Hiccup released as he was being chased. They felt bad they really did but Hiccup had never sounded like such a girl.

Their laughter soon died down as they noticed Stoik the Vast start heading to save Hiccup, the look of disappointment clear. The next scene was of Hiccup running then hiding behind a wooden beam.

Merida nearly screamed when Hiccup turned to look around the pole, only for the dragon to appear on the other side. She let out a breath of relief when Stoik appeared.

"Damn, I never knew Hiccup wasn't much of a fighter."

Pitch nodded.

"He was too busy trying to be a Viking like everyone else he never strengthened his own abilities."

Jack spoke up next.

"I take it Toothless helped Hiccup to develop."

Pitch smiled.

"More then you will ever know. Or maybe you will find out."

Hiccup's voice brings the groups attention back to what's happening.

 _"_ _Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know."_

The pole breaks and the torch falls down the hill. Vikings shouting can be heard and Hiccup flinches at each.

 _"_ _Sorry, Dad."_

Had Merida or Jack been drinking anything they were sure it would be all over the ground.

"DAD!"

Pitch nodded.

Stoik's shout alerts the three in time for them to hear what is said next.

" _Every time you step outside, disaster follows."_

Once again Merida feels her chest clench.

She missed the rest of what Stoik said, but felt her chest tighten again as the other teens mocked Hiccup.

As her chest loosens she looks at the scene around her once again. Hiccup seems to be stood on his front door step with Gobber. Apparently doing an impression of Stoik that caused her and the other two, to laugh.

 _"_ _Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone."_

Their laugh stopped as they listened to the words. What Gobber said next didn't make them feel much better.

 _"_ _Now you're thing about this all wrong. It's not the way you look lie, it's what's inside that he can't stand."_

Merida's chest clenched again, causing her to lose her breath, but she still managed to catch what Hiccup said.

 _"_ _Thank you for summing that up."_

 _"_ _Look, the point is, stop trying to be something you're not."_

 _"_ _I just want to be one of you guys."_

At those words the scene around them faded away until they were back in the cave.

Merida's card began to glow again. She lifted it and read aloud once again.

"Now you you've seen how Hiccup's story began.

Have you ever felt like this in your clan?

Can you match his feelings and pain?

Can you understand the burden of his chain?"

Merida throws her hands in the air.

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean? 'The burden of his chain'? WHAT chain?"

Jack was the one to answer her.

"His emotional chain."


	19. Hiccup part 2

"His emotional chain?"

Merida stared at Jack in confusion whilst Pitch nodded in agreement.

"I think you might be right Jack."

"Will someone please tell me what you mean by emotional chain?"

Jack looked at Pitch, unsure how to explain. Pitch took the hint and cleared his throat.

"Well, an emotional chain is a phrase or expression I think used when a person is deeply affected by an emotion. For Jack it is the feeling of being lonely. Jack spent so long alone it now unconsciously effects every action he takes, every word he speaks."

Jack huffed.

"That is not true."

Pitch simply glanced at the winter spirit before ignoring him.

"I'm guessing another way to explain it would be to give an example. Hiccup, as we saw, tried really hard in life to be something he's not, to fit in with the crowd. He used sarcasm and humour to try and hide his insecurities."

"So? That was then not now."

"What if he still does though? What if that's why he stays here in the lost sanctuary instead of going out to see the world?"

Merida was quiet for a second, thinking back to every time she and Hiccup interacted. She wasn't sure but she could see the small signs Pitch mentioned now she focused on them.

The random line of sarcasm or humour that made her laugh, usually followed by a relieved smile.

Only taking part on group conversations when invited to prompt.

Spending more time with Toothless and other animals over other spirits.

Only meeting inside the sanctuary with Kellina.

Never exiting except to bring autumn to the world.

Merida blinked, Hiccup had never been to hers or Rapunzel's home, and they had only ever met inside the sanctuary.

She had never seen any of Hiccups drawings, art works or inventions.

She didn't even know where Berk was besides the little introduction from Hiccup's past self.

Merida sighed. What did she know about Hiccup really? Nothing, she knew nothing about the autumn spirit.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Merida blinked and looked towards Pitch, she hadn't realised she had spoken out loud. A brief second passed, for her to think, before Merida straightened herself up and took a step forward.

"I'm going to change that. Starting with finding him and completing this game."

Merida marched forwards through the tunnel, followed by Jack and Pitch. Along the walls lights flashed showing scenes of Hiccups life. Hiccups voice over and over again, mixed with others, over lapping until they could hardly make out a word.

Hiccup finding the dragon. Releasing it and fainting after it runs away.

 _"_ _I am a Viking I am a VIKING!"_

His dad signing him up for dragon training after he decides he can't kill dragons.

 _"_ _Dad, I can't kill dragons."_

 _"_ _Can't you hear me?"_

Hiccup in dragon training. Nearly dying from a gronckle attack.

 _"_ _Don't worry. You're small and weak…"_

 _"_ _HICCUP!"_

Hiccup's first encounter with the free Nigh Fury.

 _"_ _Why don't you just fly away?"_

Hiccup having dinner in the hall.

 _"_ _Where did Hiccup go wrong?"_

 _"_ _He showed up."_

 _"_ _He didn't get eaten."_

 _"_ _He's never where he should be."_

 _"_ _Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."_

Hiccup at dragon training with a Nadder.

 _"_ _Is this some kind of a joke to you?"_

Hiccup feeding the Night Fury and the Night Fury feeding him back.

 _"_ _Toothless? I'm sure you had… teeth."_

The Night Fury drawing in the dirt and Hiccup dancing over the drawing.

Hiccup's first contact with the dragon.

Merida and Jack watched the scene with undivided attention.

"Wow…"

Pitch smiled.

"Hiccup was always special. Just not in the way everyone else saw it."

The trio continued down the tunnel more scenes playing around them.

Many including the night fury and dragon training, showing how Hiccup developed and test ideas. Showing how he slowly becomes the Hiccup they know. Phrases still echo through the tunnel as they walk.

 _"_ _A downed dragon is a dead dragon."_

 _"_ _Yeah I don't really like eel much either."_

 _"_ _Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"_

 _"_ _Meet the Terrible Terror."_

 _"_ _You're acting weird. Well weirder."_

 _"_ _This is amazing!"_

 _"_ _Everything we know about you guys is wrong."_

Soon they stop paying attention to what is happening or being said. That is until Hiccup's voice makes them all jump.

 _"_ _I'm not one of them."_

Merida searches for where the words came from and stands near it to watch. Jack and Pitch join her.

Hiccup was in the fighting ring with a Monstrous Nightmare. His weapon, shield and helmet on the ground.

 _"_ _No! I need you all to see this._

 _They're not what we think they are._

 _We don't have to kill them."_

 _"_ _I said stop the fight!"_

Suddenly all hell breaks loose as the dragon attacks Hiccup and he finds himself running for his life. The three spirits watch as the event unfold.

Astrid manages to get in to the ring and distract the dragon, Stoik also enters the ring. Toothless bursts in just before Hiccup gets injured. The nightmare retreats to its cage.

Toothless and Stoik fight and Hiccup stops Toothless from killing Stoik.

The memory goes black but before the three could leave, thinking it was finished, a small area of light shine, like a door opening. Hiccup appears to be thrown in the room. Stoik's words echo as do Hiccup's as the pair argue.

 _"_ _I should have known. I should have seen the signs."_

 _"_ _Dad?"_

 _"_ _We had a deal!"_

 _"_ _I know we did. That was before… I… It's all so messed up."_

 _"_ _So everything in the ring, a trick? A lie?"_

 _"_ _I screwed up. I-I-I should have told you before now. I just… Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please, just don't hurt Toothless."_

 _"_ _The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?"_

 _"_ _He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous."_

 _"_ _They've killed HUNDREDS of us!"_

 _"_ _And we've killed THOUSANDS of them! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves._

 _There's something else on their island dad. It's a dragon like…"_

 _"_ _Their island? So you've been to the nest?"_

 _"_ _Did I say nest?"_

 _"_ _How did you find it?"_

 _"_ _What? No, I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island._

 _Oh no, no, no. No, dad. No please, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen._

 _Dad please. I promise you, you can't win this one!_

 _No, dad, no._

 _For once in your life, would you please just listen to me?!"_

 _"_ _You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son."_

The memory goes black and the last sentence seems to echo longer and louder than the rest.

Merida doesn't register the tears rolling down her cheeks until one hit her hand. The pain in her chest so strong she can barely breathe. Jack's stood next to her in a similar state but his tears hiding behind glistening eyes.

Pitch waits for the pair to pull themselves back together before speaking.

"Come on. We might as well finish his story. Then we can get him and the other two. We have just over a day left."

They both nod. Merida wipes her eyes before continuing the walk down the tunnel once again. This time she refuses to focus on any of the memories she passes.

Soon they reach what they believe to be the end. A light shines and the group keep walking.

Suddenly they are a part of a group who a stood staring at the sky. Merida, Jack and Pitch all look up to see a large dark grey cloud. They are confused for the first couple of seconds until a flash in the clouds and a shadow of a large dragon appears for a second.

The flashes continue until suddenly the cloud in engulfed in flame. A small black dot ca be seen diving, followed soon after by a larger and defined dragon.

Merida turns to the other spirits.

"Tell me that's not Hiccup!"

Neither answer as they continue to watch what's happening. All eyes are on the pair when suddenly the larger dragon mouth bursts into flames and crashes into the ground. No-one can see anything as ash and dust falls from the sky.

Stoik's runs towards the remains calling Hiccup's name. Merida close behind even if she can't interact with the scene.

She spots Toothless just as Stoik does. The pair run towards the dragon and both halt when they see the empty saddle. Stoik collapses in his knees as Merida bursts into tears once again.

She knows Hiccup's not dead. She knows he dies later on in a forest fire but she can't imagine him surviving what she just witnessed. Pitch and Jack stand next to her as support just like the tribe stand as support for Stoik.

Facing the ground Merida didn't see what was happening and wasn't paying attention to what was being said until Stoik called Hiccup's name. Not in apology or grief, but in surprise.

Her head shoots up to see Hiccup lying against Toothless body. Like Stoik, Merida stumbles forwards and although she can't touch him she stands as close as possible whilst Stoik cradles him, making sure he's alive.

 _"_ _He's alive. You've brought him back alive."_

All the Vikings cheer, as do Jack and Merida. Pitch stood behind the pair and subtly wiped a lone tear of joy.

The memory fades and the spirit of summer, winter and fear find themselves in a large cavern. In the center lays Toothless, his wings cocooned like before.

Merida takes a hesitant step forward and another. The other two stay back. She reaches half way when another dragon enters and lands between her and Toothless.

Merida freezes. She recognises it as a blue monstrous nightmare before taking a small step forward but jumping back when the dragon growls. She stands and thinks for a moment.

Suddenly to the others surprise, Merida takes off her bow and arrow and drops them to the ground. The dragon continues to watch her carefully as she takes a few more steps forward and away from her weapon.

Once she's a metre away she raises her hand like she remembers Hiccup does. Her hand stays a few centimetres away from the dragon's snout. After a few moments of staring back at Merida the dragon gently rests it's snout on Merida's hand. She smiles.

The dragon then moves out of the way letting Merida through to Toothless. When she gets close enough she kneels in front of the night fury. Toothless's green eyes watch her every move. Merida takes a deep breath and hope she's doing the right thing.

"I know your story and your bond. I understand he wants peace over war. Love instead of hatred. I've seen his sacrifices and felt his pain. And I still love him."

With the last few words Toothless opens up his wings showing Hiccup lying alongside him, asleep.

Merida smiles at Toothless.

"Thank you."


	20. Two more to go

Jack and Pitch quickly walked over to Merida at the sight of Hiccup. The monstrous nightmare standing nearby but not stopping the pair, simply observing the group.

Pitch smiles down at Merida.

"Looks like you made peace with the beast."

Merida looks towards the blue dragon, her lips curl up into a natural smile.

"Yeah."

Pitch quickly bends down and picks Hiccup up like cradling a baby.

"He's going to hate me when he find out how I held him. Come on let's get going. We still need to find Rapunzel and Kellina before tomorrow night."

Jack shoots a confused glance towards Pitch.

"Tomorrow night? We have been here over a day."

Pitch shakes his head.

"No it just seems it. Time flows faster here. We have only been here around six hours. Theres still plenty of time to find the others and work out the whole 'sleeping beauty' story."

The two younger spirits nod and turn to walk out of the cavern through the same tunnel they entered. As they got closer to the tunnel the monstrous nightmare stood in front of them, stopping them.

Pitch groans.

"Urgh… Why can't we leave now? Another riddle?"

Merida looks down at her card, it wasn't glowing and the words hadn't changed.

"Nope. No riddle this time."

She looks back at the dragon and falls back. Upon making eye contact with the dragon Merida felt like she had been hit by a wall. She stares in amazement at the dragon, suddenly she was seeing herself. Not how she was just then, sat on the floor, but how she was before. Stood proud, strong and unafraid in front of the dragon, yet kind, understanding and mercyful. A balance of strength in body and mind, a true warrior.

You have proven yourself worthy of our protector and of my trust and bond. You are my sister.

Merida's eyes widened. To Jack and Pitch the dragon had let out a rumbling sound, not quite a growl but not a pur either.

"What's happening here?"

Merida looked towards Jack.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure…"

What is there not to understand sister? I have accepted you, we are bonded. We are sisters.

Merida found herself looking towards the dragon again. Pitch hummed.

"I think I know what's happening. You are very lucky Merida. Dragons very rarely trust and respect another to share such a deep bond. They only one's I know to have had such a deep bond is Hiccup, here, and his mother when she was alive."

Jack looked between Merida and the dragon.

"So you got yourself a dragon?"

Merida stared at the dragon before a smile formed. The dragon hummed, showing her own happiness.

"Seems so."

Merida quickly stood from where she had fallen. Pitch clears his throat whilst moving Hiccup slightly.

"So… Is your lovely dragon going to let us pass or…?"

The dragon huffs, releasing a small puff of smoke.

I have no intention of moving until you are on my back. Then I shall take you back to Kellina's cottage.

Merida blinks.

"Err, she says she's going to give us a lift back to Kellina's."

Jack jumps up with happiness.

"YES! A ride on a dragon. Come on!"

Jack quickly jumps on to the dragon's back. Pitch follows slowly behind, being careful of Hiccup in his arms.

Merida walks slowly towards the dragon, admiring her. She tentatively reaches out and remembers that this type of dragon tends to set themselves on fire.

There is no need to worry. I shall let no harm come to you or your friends. Trust me.

Merida smiles before quickly jumping onto the nightmares back. Soon the dragon leaves the ground and exits the cave.

Jack and Merida yell with glee and happiness. For both this was a new form of flying. Jack was used to being carried by the wind, playful and not always in control but knowing the destination, most of the time. Merida had never flown outside of her elemental form which was similar to a small tornado, keeping her constantly off the ground.

But this was a different feeling, the warmth of a body under them, muscles moving with each wing at, the constant up and down movement. Everything was different and it was just… better!

The nightmare flew higher and higher, then the spirits felt a ripple run through their bodies. Looking down the trio could no longer see the vasts forest and deserts filled with over sized animals of history, now they saw nothing but the top of a mountain.

The dragon rumbled with what felt like laughter beneath them.

What? Did you really think that Hiccup and the dragons used the tunnel maze system every time we wanted to come and go from the sanctuary? That entrance is for guests besides only dragons and Hiccup fly this high and are able to use this entrance.

As they continued towards Kellina's cottage, Merida found herself looking down over the sanctuary. She'd never realised how large it was and how many animals lived inside its boundaries. She watched as herds, packs, colonies and flocks passed underneath.

Soon the flight was over and the nightmare landed outside the cottage. Pitch quickly jumped off and walked into the cottage. A dark shape landed nearby but was through the door the door before Merida could get a proper look.

Toothless is just as worried as you are. He doesn't understand what's happening. All he knows is Hiccup won't awake, you walked in on Toothless trying to protect Hiccup from everything.

Merida felt a pang of sympathy for the black dragon.

"Yeah, well we aren't completely sure what's happening."

Merida jumped down and through the door to find Hiccup now lying on one of the many sofa's and Toothless trying to curl around the spirit. Pitch sighs.

"Well we can't do anything for now. Let's go find the others."

"I'd like to stay here if that's ok?"

Pitch stared at Merida for a moment, before nodding.

"Of course."

Pitch went to walk out of the door, when he heard Merida call.

"Aine will take you wherever you need to go and will bring you back."

Pitch turned.

"Aine?"

Merida shrugged.

"I needed to give her a name right? Aine is celtic for flame and joy. It seemed appropriate. Monstrous nightmare sets itself on fire and the feeling of flying is like nothing else."

Pitch nodded before leaving.

"Good luck!"

Pitch shut the door behind him, Jack stood next to the nightmare.

"So where to now?"

Pitch sighed before taking a moment to think.

"What was your clue again?"

Jack fishes the card out of his pocket.

"So winters in love with spring.

Now she's all alone, in what was once her home.

In life she was trapped, now you need to see to that."

"Right…"

The two spirits fell silent. Jack peeked at Pitch through his bangs.

"What is it Frost?"

"Umm… What did your card say? The one you found in Kellina's cave."

Instead of responding Pitch flicked the card over to Jack. Catching it Jack flipped it over to read the message or riddle.

Fear and care.

All these years and you only stare.

She became the heart of the sanctuary and took yours.

She is at the centre, you just need to follow the course.

Jack hands the card back to Pitch.

"So… What do you think we should do?"

Pitch sighs looking back at the card.

"I think we should kidnap Cupid and get her to set things right, but seen as that isn't possible… we should split up. Find the two remaining spirits and bring them back here, before the sunsets. That will give us all day tomorrow to research this sleeping beauty story."

Jack nods his head.

"Okay. So who gets the dragon?"

Jack points towards Aine who is watching the pair patiently.

Pitch waves his hand.

"You can. I have my nightmares and Pesanta."

Jack nods again and quickly jumps on to Aine's back.

"Any idea where either of us should head?"

"Rapunzel used to live in a tower so head for the center of the forest. You should be able to see it from the sky."

"Ok and what about you?"

Pitch nodded his head in a different direction.

"I'm going to do as the riddle says and head for the center of the sanctuary. If I remember correctly Kellina took me there once."

Jack nods and give Pitch his usual confident smirk.

"See you at sundown then."

Pitch nods as Aine takes off with Jack sat comfortably between her wings.

Pitch watches the pair, as they fly over the forest and out of view, before turning turning his back to the cottage and walking out over the field.

"So Cupid, what game have you set up this time?"


	21. Rapunzel

Hey guys so sorry for the late chapter. Had a horrendous writers block as well as working two jobs. didn't really have much time to write but hopefully everything will be alright again soon as I plan on quitting my second job giving me my evenings back. Hope you enjoy the chapter and once again sorry it is so late.

* * *

Jack clung to the dragon's neck as she sliced through the air. He was enjoying the wind in his hair even if it wasn't carrying him. There was something about feeling the muscles of a creature below him, having no control over where they were going.

He looked behind him to see the forest below rushing past. As he looked forwards again the forest continued to stretch across the horizon.

"So… Where has Cupid hidden Rapunzel? I'm guessing somewhere down there?"

Jack scanned the treetops for the tower Pitch had mentioned but saw nothing. He continued to look until suddenly the nightmare started to descend. It landed in a small clearing, surrounded by trees.

Jack jumps down scanning the edges for any signs.

"Why have we stopped here?"

The nightmare didn't answer him, but really what was he expecting. He walked over to a rock face covered in hanging vines. He turned his back to the rock and crossed his arms as he leant back.

"Wha - aaah!"

Jack looked up from where he had fallen to see the vines slowly stop swinging, as if nothing had moved them. Apparently there wasn't a rock behind them like he thought and now his butt was paying the price.

"Oww…"

Jack scowled at the vines as he stood up again.

"Thanks for the warning!"

He called to the nightmare but only got a snort back.

"Stupid dragon. Can't even warn a guy that he's about to fall on his ass."

Jack mumbled as he brushed himself off. As he looked up he realised he was inside a cave. A light proved that there was an exit at the other end.

"Well. Let's see where this goes, shall we."

Jack summoned the wind… only to find he couldn't. Turning back Jack could see the vines rustling in the wind but that was it. The wind didn't seem able to enter the cave. Jack frowned as he thought for a moment before coming to the conclusion that it must be Cupid's doing.

Shrugging Jack turned back to the cave and began walking. If the lack of wind or flying was indeed Cupid's fault it simply meant he was on the right track if not exactly where he was meant to be.

As he walked through the cave visions started to appearing, similar to what happened on the way towards finding Hiccup.

"Well at least I'm on the right track."

Jack continues to walk forwards. The first he spots is of a drop of sunlight falling to earth and a flower growing in its place. After he sees an old women sing and the flower start to glow as the women gets younger. Her grey hair turns black and she fills out, removing the wrinkles from her skin.

Jack keeps walking unsure if he wants to continue watching Rapunzel's story without her permission. Rapunzel may want to keep things secret for a reason and after seeing Hiccup's past, (which he has to apologise for), he understands that sometimes things are best left in the past.

As he walked through the cave trying his best to ignore the memories around him, Only when he heard the sound of metal hitting something did he approach the memory.

At first he wasn't sure what to make of Rapunzel dragging another man across the floor with her hair, but upon realising he was the one who most likely met metal, he couldn't help but sit back and laugh as he watched her try to hide the male in a wardrobe.

By the time she manages to get the guy into the wardrobe, without him falling back out, he can't help but feel sorry for the guy.

" _Okay okay okay. I got a person in my closet."_

" _I got a person in my CLOSET!"_

Jack can't help but laugh at how pleased with herself she sounds. The memory fades soon after and he continues to walk through the cave. He once again continues to try and ignore the other memories, as to not waste more time than necessary. A voice shouts through the rest.

" _You are not leaving this tower! Ever!"_

Jack couldn't help but approach the memory. Once he got close enough he saw the women from the the first memory. She was now sat on a chair with her head in her hand. He heard her speak.

" _Great. Now I'm the bad guy."_

The memory soon changed to view Rapunzel. She's got her hand resting on a wardrobe door but looks defeated as she lets her hand drop to her side.

Jack feels his heart clenching as he watches the scene.

He watches as Rapunzel's eyes flicker between a picture on the wall, the wardrobe and the floor. Soon after she seems to have made up her mind, gripping her hair and stepping in front of the wardrobe, as if to hide it behind her.

" _All I was going to say mother is that, I know what I want for my birthday now."_

" _And what is that?"_

" _New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once brought me."_

" _Well that is a long trip Rapunzel. Almost three days time."_

" _I just thought it was a better than the… stars."_

The memory fades and Jack continues. As he walks voices call out and mix together. Until one voice shattered the rest.

" _Who are you and how did you find me?"_

Jack jumped thinking the voice was talking to him, especially as it was easily recognisable as Rapunzel's. Looking around for the blonde spirit he noticed another memory glowing. Approaching it he watches the scene as Rapunzel talks to the guy from the closet.

The guy honestly seems surprised and confused at the sight of her. Jack chuckles again as Rapunzel tries to look threatening with her frying pan, though he can't help but rub the back of his head where a bump had once sat.

" _Who are you and how did you find me?"_

" _I know not who you are or how i came to find you but may i just say… hi._ _The names Flynn Rider. How's your day going, Huh?"_

The guy smiles and lifts a single eyebrow up and Jack is almost bent of laughing as now Rapunzel was the one looking confused.

Jack lets the memory fade, though he can't help but wince when the last thing he hears is the sound for Rapunzel's frying pan connecting once again.

"She sure knows how to wield that thing."

Voices of the memories continue to fill the air.

" _The only thing I want to do with your hair is get out of it… Literally."_

" _When I make a promise I never ever break it, ever!"_

" _Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns."_

The air fills with a song and a voice so obviously Rapunzel's. Jack follows it to another memory.

He watches as she fells from her tower, touches the grass and generally gets over excited about everything.

" _Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be  
Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me  
For like the first time ever, I'm completely free  
I could go running  
And racing  
And dancing  
And chasing  
And leaping  
And bounding  
Hair flying  
Heart pounding  
And splashing  
And reeling  
And finally feeling  
Now's when my life begins!"_

Jack smiles as he watches Rapunzel enjoy her freedom and lets the memory fade. Now he knows what's waiting at the end of the tunnel. His footsteps quicken and memories play around him once again.

" _You seem a little at war with yourself..."_

" _I will use this."_

" _Gothom! Your finest table please!"_

" _PUT HIM DOWN!"_

Hearing Rapunzel shout causes Jack to look into memory. Even with everything he has seen over the last 300 odd years, he is ashamed to say he never thought he'd see anyone defeat a group of ruffians through song. Rapunzel sure was full of surprises which is why he couldn't tear his eyes away once it started.

" _I'm malicious, mean and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest  
But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook  
I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart  
Tickling the ivories till they gleam  
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley  
Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream

He's got a dream  
He's got a dream  
See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem  
Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers  
Like everybody else, I've got a dream

I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion  
But despite my extra toes  
And my goiter  
And my nose  
I really want to make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady  
Rowing in a rowboat down a stream  
Though I'm one disgusting blighter  
I'm a lover, not a fighter  
Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream

I've got a dream  
He's got a dream  
I've got a dream  
He's got a dream  
And I know one day romance will reign supreme  
Though my face leaves people screaming  
There's a child behind it dreaming  
Like everybody else, I've got a dream

Toll would like to quit and be a florist  
Gunter does interior design  
Urf is into mime  
Attila's cupcakes are sublime  
Bruiser knits  
Killer sews  
Ven does little puppet shows  
And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns

I have dreams like you, no really  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny  
On an island that I own  
Tan and rested and alone  
Surrounded by enormous piles of money

I've got a dream  
She's got a dream  
I've got a dream  
She's got a dream  
I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam  
And with every passing hour  
I'm so glad I left my tower  
Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream

She's got a dream  
She's got a dream  
They got a dream  
We've got a dream  
So our differences ain't really that extreme  
We're one big team

Call us brutal  
Sick  
Sadistic  
And grotesquely optimistic  
Cuz way down deep inside we've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream  
Yeah!"

As the memory fades away Jack can't help but smile. Memories still play out around him but he finds his way to the next one pretty quickly.

He gasps at the sight of Rapunzel trapped with Flynn in a cave filling with water. His heart beat rapidly, he doesn't want to watch. He knows it's not how she dies but the scene struck to close to his own demise… Taking a deep breath he continues to watch as the two dive trying to find a way out.

" _It's no use. I can't see anything."_

" _Hey! There's no point. It's pitch black down there."_

Jack see's the moment they both give up and it almost becomes to hard for him to watch. The water steadily rising and two strangers with only each other to lean on. The conversation bring a tear to his eyes.

" _This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this. I'm so… I'm so sorry Flynn."_

" _Eugene."_

" _What?"_

" _My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Someone might as well know."_

" _I have magic hair that glows when i sing."_

Despite the seriousness of the scene Jack can't stop the laughter that leaves him after seeing the look on Fly-Eugene's face after Rapunzel tells him her secret.

" _What?"_

" _I have magic hair that glows when i sing!"_

" _FLower gleam and glow,_

 _Let your power shine…"_

Jack's breath catches again as the two take their last breath before the water fills the cavern. After a couple of seconds, Rapunzel's hair lights up showing the couple where the water was draining. The last thing Jack see's before the memory fades is a hand breaking through the stone baracked. He releases his breath knowing the two survive.

" _Her hair glows. Why does her hair glow?!"_

" _Eugene! It does more then glow."_

" _Please don't freak out!"_

Jack doesn't need to look into another memory to know Rapunzel shows him. Probably healing the cut on his hand Jack had noticed earlier. The next memory he reaches is darker then the others. He had noticed a couple dark ones but most had already passed. Looking inside his stomach twists at what he sees.

He sees the couple laughing together lightly and he can tell the air around the two has changed. He knows he shouldn't be jealous but that doesn't stop him from wanting to freeze the thief where he sat.

" _Well um… I should um… I should, i should get some more firewood."_

" _Hey. Just for the record I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."_

" _Well, then you'd be the first but thank you."_

Jack watches as Eugene walks away but the memory doesn't end. Dread fills him at the few scenarios that go through his head. Taking a breath he waits to see what happens.

" _Well! I thought he'd never leave."_

" _Mother!"_

" _Hello dear."_

" _But I-I-I-I don't… How did you find me?"_

" _Oh it was easy really. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."_

" _Mother-"_

" _We are going home Rapunzel. Now"_

" _Yo-you you don't understand I've been on this incredible journey and I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone."_

" _Ah yes the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on Rapunzel."_

" _Mother wait."_

" _I think… I think he likes me."_

" _Likes you please Rapunzel that's demented."_

" _But mother I-"_

" _This is why you never should have left. Dear this whole romance you've invented just proves you're too naive to be here."_

" _Why would he like you, come on now, really  
Look at you, you think that he's impressed?  
Don't be a dummy  
Come with mummy_

 _Mother..."_

" _NO!"_

" _No? Oh! I see how it is."_

" _Rapunzel knows best  
Rapunzel's so mature now  
Such a clever, grown-up miss  
Rapunzel knows best  
Fine, if you're so sure now  
Go ahead then, give him this"_

" _How did you?"_

" _This is why he's here  
Don't let him deceive you  
Give it to him, watch, you'll see"_

" _I will."_

" _Trust me, my dear  
That's how fast he'll leave you  
I won't say I told you so_

No, Rapunzel knows best  
So if he's such a dreamboat  
Go and put him to the test"

" _Mother wait!"_

" _If he's lying  
Don't come crying  
Mother knows best"_

With that the memory ends. Jack doesn't need to see more for him to realise Rapunzel would have started questioning herself. He keeps walking down the tunnel and can tell he is getting near the end.

The next memory Jack finds himself watching a collection of activities Rapunzel and Eugene get up to. Jack can't help but chuckle and smile at the first sign of Rapunzel tying her hair back. With the flowers in her hair he couldn't deny she was always meant to be a spring spirit. Watching the two dance however did nothing to help with the jealousy slowly building inside of him like a blizzard.

All to soon the memory faded with the two holding each other at the end of the dance. Jack quickly moves to the next memory. Jack feels his stomach drop and his blood freeze as he watches the couple floating in a boat, flying lanterns surrounding them and the two singing about the love they share. Jack doesn't try to listen to the words closely and leaves the memory to continue on. His heart and mind set on reaching Rapunzel without looking into any more of her memories. This plan fails however quiet quickly.

" _I'll be right back."_

" _I was starting to think you'd run off with the crown and left me."_

Jack stops suddenly, his whole body freezing before he turns to the memory reaching forward suddenly Jack's no longer cold but red hot. Rage fills him as ideas of what happened flash in his mind. He doesn't hesitate entering the memory…

The first thing he sees is Rapunzel leaning into a boat looking for safety and security, the view then changes to a shadow in the distance splitting in two. Large men with red hair stand before her. Both with scars.

" _He did."_

" _What? No. He wouldn't."_

" _See for yourself."_

The view changes to look out across the water to a boat. The silhouette of the thief clear for all to see with the crown in hand. Rage fills him and he removes himself from the memory forcing himself to remember it was all in the past. There was nothing he could do, other then freeze Kellina's sanctuary and he wasn't sure she'd take kindly to that.

Realising most of the following memories will probably simply fuel the rage inside him, jack tries to skip most but a few still get in his way.

The first showed the thief being lead down a corridor, his hands bound before he spots the brothers and starts fighting back. Grabbing one he slams them against the bars.

" _How did you know about her? Tell me. Now!"_

" _It wasn't us. It was the old lady."_

" _Old lady? Wait , no! Wait, you don't understand she's in trouble. Wait!"_

The second showed Rapunzel standing up to her mother and possibly freeing herself.

" _I am the lost princess aren't I? Did I mumble mother? Or should i even call you that?"_

" _Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"_

" _It was you! It was all you!"_

" _Everything i did was to protect you."_

" _Rapunzel!"_

" _I have spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my powers-"_

" _Rapunzel!"_

" _When I should have been hiding from you."_

" _Where will you go? He won't be there for you."_

" _What did you do to him?"_

" _That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes."_

" _no."_

" _Now, now it's alright, listen to me. All of this is as it should be."_

" _No! You were wrong about the world and you were wrong about me and i will never let you use my hair again!"_

The next showed a scene Jack never wished to see. Rapunzel crying… over what seemed to be a dead Eugene. Her hair cut short and turned brown. To Jack's shock the thief wasn't quite dead yet.

" _Rapunzel."_

" _What?"_

" _You were my new dream."_

" _And you were mine."_

Jack couldn't help be shed a tear at Rapunzel's sadness and Eugene's sacrifice. But hearing Rapunzel sing one final time felt like a dagger hitting Jack in the heart.

" _Heal what has been hurt,_

 _Change fates design,_

 _Save what has been lost,_

 _bring back what once was mine._

 _What once was mine…"_

Jack continues to watch the memory till it fades to respect the life given. This allowed him to see what happened after Rapunzel's tear falls. Golden tendrils similar to Sandy's dream sand appear from Eugene's wound. They fill the room and Jack can't help but hold his breath… waiting… only to release it when Eugene reawakens. The memory fades out.

The final memory shows Rapunzel and Eugene on the floor being hugged by the King and Queen. It was obvious what had happened next.

As the final memory fades Jack finds himself at the tunnel exit and in front of him a tower hidden is a meadow. Jack steps out of the tunnel only to stop. How could he ever prove himself the same why Eugene had?

Jack shakes his head and walks forward. In front of him was the tower and Rapunzel was probably at the top. Walking forward Jack felt the wind tug at his hoodie, smiling he lets the wind throw him upwards and drops gently into the only window in the tower.

Looking around Jack finds the tower he is surprised to see it dull, as if the colour had been washed out of it. Paintings covered every wall and flat surface, yet all seemed to have lost their colour. Slowly he makes his way around the room and up the stairs to the room behind the curtain. Laying on the bed just inside was Rapunzel, peaceful and calm.

Walking over Jack gently cradles Rapunzel and carries her back to the window. The wind whips around them ready to carry them anywhere. Jack looks down at the princess in his arms and gently whispers.

"I got you Rapunzel."

After that Jack falls backwards from the tower and lets the wind carry him and his precious package back to the safety of Kellina's cottage.

All that is left is Pitch and Kellina...


End file.
